New Masters, Old Enemies, Marriages, and Visitors
by Mrs. Shelley Black
Summary: Luke and Ben are found at Sinkhole Station, by Master Harris. When the Sith, The will of the Force, Unexpected Marriages, and Huge spaceship show up? Come together what do you have? A Skywalker Legacy, and never end line of odd luck.
1. Dramatis Personae

**Dramatis Personae**

**Jedi High Council**

**Luke Skywalker, Master Jedi (Grand Master of the Order) **

**Shelley Harris Skywalker, Master Jedi **

**Saba Sebatyne, Master Jedi **

**Cilghal, Master Jedi **

**Kyp Durron, Master Jedi **

**Corran Horn, Master Jedi**

**Kenth Hamner, Master Jedi**

**Kyle Katarn, Master Jedi **

**Octa Ramis Durron, Master Jedi **

**Kam Solusar, Master Jedi **

**Tioone Solusar, Master Jedi **

**Jaina Solo-Fel, Master Jedi (Sword of the Jedi) **

**Leia Organa Solo, Master Jedi**

**Support Council**

**Ben Skywalker, Jedi Knight**

**Han Solo, Captain of the Millennium Falcon, Retired General G.A.**

**Wedge Antilles, Retired General G.A.**

**Jagged Fel, Head of State to the Galactic Empire, Head of State G.A.**

**Alliance Forces**** Command Staff**

**Admiral Chase Cracken**

**Admiral Gilad Pallaeon**

**Admiral Traest Kre'fey**

**General James Fissure**

**General Callie Johnson**

**General Marcus Jackson**

**General Kaser Krasov**

**Alliance Command**

**Master Shelley Harris Skywalker, AKA The Mistress, Commander and Chief of Alliance Forces Fleet.**

**Bail Organa, Head of State of the Alliance**

**Destiny's Crew**

**General Everett Young**

**Major Matthew Scott**

**Major Tamara 'TJ' Young**

**Lt. Ronald Greer**

**Captain Vanessa James**

**Airmen Darren Becker**

**Airmen Craig Dunning**

**Dr. Nicholas Rush**

**Eli Wallace**

**Chloe Scott**

**Varro James**

**Camile Wray**

**Dr. Dale Volker**

**Dr. Lisa Greer**

**Adam Brody**

**Atlantis Expadition**

**Dr. Rodney McKay**

**Dr. Carson Beckett**

**Dr. Jennifer Keller-McKay**

**Colonel John Sheppard**

**Lt. Col. Evan Lorne**

* * *

**This story has three different crossover, Star Wars-Stargate: Universe - Stargate: Atlantis**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was the Jedi High Council meeting, the last she planned on attending, at least for a while, she was planning to be on her way to follow Luke and Ben, being Ben's former Master it would be easier to track him then it would be Luke even after knowing him for 35 some years and being in love with him all that time. Masters and apprentices shared a special bond, a bond that could be touched to find one of each other, even without the other knowing it.

Kenth Hamner was finishing with the meeting.

"Is there any other things that need to be brought to our attention before we dismiss?" He asked, looking at all of the Masters, some had been Master's for years longer than himself, but Admiral Daala wanted him as the interim Grand Master.

"I do Master Hamner." Shelley Harris Master Jedi said.

"Yes Master Harris, what do you have for us?" Grand Master Kenth Hamner asked.

"I will be leaving today to follow my own path; my visions of late have become clouded and disorienting. I will contact you to let you know where I am or what I'm up to."

"We need all the Masters we can get right now, request denied."

"I was not requesting, Kenth remember I have been a Master twice as long as you, Daala chose you because you could be controlled where as I am not. The only Master who has the authority over me is Grand Master Luke Skywalker and as you are not he."

"I may not be Luke Skywalker but I am the acting Grand Master and you will follow orders."

"If this comes to a fight Kenth you know I will win."

"Fine but don't come back, a Master that leaves the Order in a time of need is not a Master that comes back."

"When I come back Kenth and believe me I will, you and I will have a go."

Shelley got up and left her seat before being dismissed went to her room and collected her things. She was almost done when the chime of her door rang through her room.

"Come in, Jaina."

"Aunt Shelley, why are you leaving us?"

"Because there is an unbalance in the force near the Maw and I'm going to find out what it is."

Jaina closed her eyes reaching out of with force.

"I don't feel anything."

"Our young ones that were hidden there during the Vong war are going Barvy now. It's the only thing I can think of."

"Promise me you will keep in touch with me, I've already lost Anakin, Jacen, Chewie, Aunt Mara, Now Uncle Luke and Ben."

"I promise, dear one. And when you're wedding time comes, call me and I'll be there. I Love you."

"I Love you, too. Aunt Shelley."

She gave her a hug and let her feel her love through the force.

"Oh, and Aunt Shelley."

"Yes?"

"Tell Uncle Luke and Ben, Hi for me."

Shelley could still hear her tinkling laughter through the door. Shelley walked to the hanger where her X-Wing she put her bag in the cargo compartment.

"Are we ready Motor?"

Getting an affirmative twitted.

"Alright let's go."

She force leaped into her cockpit. Put on her helmet. Lowering her canopy.

"Alright, ready for launch."

And where are we going? He asked

"The Maw. Let's just say Luke and Ben are in trouble and I have resigned my position within the Jedi."

Figures you have been in love with him since…

"Okay that's enough."

Alright. To the Maw. And The Love of your life.

"Oh I'm getting ready to space you."

Sure you are.

"Courasant Control to outgoing X-Wing Identify yourself."

"Control this is Master Shelley Harris outbound."

"You have clearance."

"Thanks Control. May the Force be with you."

Meanwhile in the Council Chambers.

"I cannot believe you Hamner, the strongest Master we have next to The Grand Master himself and also the oldest Master and you try to throw her out."

"Master Durron, she is loose cannon and now she's not our problem."

The door slid open and Jaina Solo walked in.

"She's gone."

"Did you put the tracking device on her X-Wing like I told you, too?"

"Yes, but it won't last that long, I can promise you, that."

"And how is that?"

"Why don't you turn it on, I'm betting within five minutes it will no longer work."

"And why is that?"

"She was the other Emperor's Hand, between her and Mara Jade Skywalker they were above and beyond powerful, knowing things other people didn't want them to know."

He brought it up on a screen.

"Hamner, she is not a loose cannon, until you said she wasn't welcome back, you realize when the Grand Master the real Grand Master returns and finds out about this he may very well kill you himself."

"I call this session to a close." Kyle Katarn called and getting up taking Jaina's arm and walked out.

Back in Space.

"Motor, Surge the X-Wing for tracking device."

There was a buzz sound.

"Thanks."

Council Chamber

"What the Kriff." Kenth Proclaimed

The tracking device was gone.

Jaina turned looked at Kenth Hamner Smiled and said.

"I told you." Laughing along with Kyp as they all departed.

Back in Space

"I'm going into a trance, get me to the Maw, and I'll take us in from there."

You've got it, sleep well.

Jedi Temple

"You know I've never known Master Harris as a loose Cannon, we as in the council always knew where she was, either on a mission or searching for her brother most of the time Mara was with her on that one, we have never had a problem with her." Kyle talking to Cilghal, Kyp, and Saba.

"Why would she be searching for her brother, her name is well known by the Galaxy at large." Cilghal asked in her Mon Cal rasp.

"Because she sent him into hiding with a pair of Jedi. I'm sure they are somewhere they don't get wind of us often." Kyp said.

"Do you think that is what she is doing now hunting him down?" Saba

"Most likely." Kyle said.

Back in Space

Four days later.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

"Okay, I'm Awake."

Dropping into the force. Feeling for Ben and it was like he wasn't there.

"Okay there's something going on. Hang on Ben."

Sinkhole Station

Ben and Luke were both Mind Walking.

Back in Space

"Jade Shadow? Ben, Luke Respond."

Nothing.

"Alright Motor were going in."

Do we have to? Look at that it looks like a ship grave yard.

"Yes, we do."

When the canopy opened.

"Okay go and hide by the Shadow look old and dead be ready to hot fire if we have trouble."

Roger, Roger.

"Very funny, you'd think we we're in the Clone Wars."

She jumped out of the ship and it moved just like she had told him to. And started to reach out for Ben and Luke.

Walking through this place made her think of Centerpoint Station. Then she found there force signatures on the other side of this door but she could tell Ben had rigged it, maybe she had trained him to well.

She banged on.

"BEN, LUKE."

There was another presence besides there's on the other side of the door. She walked around to the side it took a good five minutes. And begun cutting into the room with her Lightsaber. She kick it in then on two beds were Ben and Luke had I.V.'s both dry.

She changed Ben's I.V. bag then Luke's. She went over to the girl cuffed to the wall and check on her. She immediately started an I.V.

She started scanning Ben's body then Luke's with the force, Ben was weak but Luke was worse she put Protein in Ben's I.V. bag, but Luke's she put on a full protein I.V. bag on the other arm. She went to the girl and added protein to her bag.

She removed both Luke and Ben's Lightsaber's so they wouldn't spook and kill her by accident.

She waited for 5 hours and nothing.

She thought about putting them into healing trances, just as she put her hand on Luke's forehead a arm grabbed it, she opened her eye's looking down into the most beautiful blue eyes, she'd ever seen.

"Shelley?"

"Luke. It's okay I've got you."

"Who are you?"

"Aunt Shelley?"

"Master Shelley Harris. That's my name. I hooked you up to an I.V. I hope you are feeling well?"

"Shelley, what are you doing here?"

"I'm on a mission of my own design; I resigned my seat on the council and headed out."

Bang

"What in the blazes is that?"

"ROLUND."

"Luke do you feel this?"

"Dark side users."

"Rhondi stop banging on the do…" as a red Lightsaber came through the back of her head.

"I cut a way in over there." Pointed in the direction she had come in.

"Let's get up there will take them out the old fashion way, Shelley. Ben, you provide cover fire."

"Got it."

"Let's get into battle suites somehow I knew we'd need them. "

A minute later they were in there Battle suites designed specifically for Lightsaber fight. And were up on the cabinets well out of eye sight.

"Close off from the force."

"Yes, Master." They both chorused to Luke.

Just then they door blasted open.

"Really Ben another thermal Detonator." Over there suit comm.'s

"Hey it worked didn't?"

"I'll hit them from this side you on the other side, okay Shelley?"

"Got it."

"Now."

They jumped down and took them by surprise within a few seconds 3 were dead and another injured.

"Let's go the way Shelley cut through I sense 4 others."

"As do I."

"Ben stay behind us when we jump make sure you're above us."

"Yes Aunt Shelley, Master."

Pulling out her comm.

"Motor Hot fire, now."

Beep.

"You got here in an X-Wing?"

"Remember Master Skywalker you are not the only one that can fly."

"Of course, Master Harris."

"You too could be teenagers, again."

"Hey when you're old what else do you have to do?"

"Old, I'm younger then you Luke Skywalker."

"Okay, here we go Ben above us."

They ran into the room suddenly door were being opened, they were fighting each other. Then a stun grenade. Pretending to be unconscious as they fought each other Luke floated over where one girl was still alive. When she opened her door Luke grabbed her sword arm but a knife came out of nowhere and cut his face.

He knock her out. Shelley went over cut her hand open and dripped on her clothes under her collar. When Luke gave her a quizzical look.

"When she figures out the blood trail she'll remove yours not mine."

"MOM, DAD in coming." Shelley Luke and Ben were so started by what Ben said they pause for just a second before they were in action.

Only 1 Sith remand and she was injured suddenly Ben went flying backwards by a force shove from the women and Luke and Shelley were backing sword out and read should it come to that.

Suddenly the girl went fly back toward her Master. The lift came they stepped in and check everyone for injuries they were fine.

The lift got to the hanger bay.

"Okay Ben you go start The Shadow Shelley were riding the lift back up. And remember the girl we want alive."

Ben got off the lift. And the lift proceeded to go back up.

"Well Ben is probably feeling a little awkward right now."

"He shouldn't it was the first thing that came out of his mouth not because he sees me as his mother but because I was his Mother's Best Friend. And His Master."

"We will talk to him soon and put him at ease. This first."

"Yes, Master."

"Will you stop that we are the same rank, we built this Order together."

Just then the lift opened and for just a millisecond the Sith pause not expecting two Masters to one master and an apprentice.

And the fight started it went on till they were in the hanger bay Luke fought the Master and if Shelley was honest with herself she was teach the Sith girl defense instead of just killing her. Just then Ben shot missile at the Sith Medatation Speare named Ship it darkened the Sith's Goggles but not Shelley and Luke's, just then the Sith Master was in pieces. The girl knowing when she is out gunned saluted and flip backward out of sight.

"I have room for your ship in the hold so we can get out of here together if you like?"

"I would Master."

"Will you stop that?"

"Nope you are still the Grand Master, and I am but a Master thus you outrank me." She smiled at the look of exasperation on his face. "Do I need to get Motor out of his socket before I put the ship in, or after?"

"After, there is enough room to get him out after."

"Ben open the bay."

The bay opened.

"Motor take it in."

The X-Wing went into the bay; Settled down then a grapple came down and took him out.

"Alright come on you pain in the butt."

Beep indignantly.

"Yeah, yeah. In you go. Okay, I think both of you need to get cleaned up, eat and get into healing trances. I'll get us out of here."

"I have to agree, I think that is a good idea, if it hadn't of been for you we would have been in much worse shape."

"Maybe, but let's just get you fed and into bed."

"Can I apologize for the Mom thing earlier?"

Shelley and Luke shared a Look. Shelley smiled and put her hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Ben, listen I know it was instinct for you to say that, I was your mothers Best Friend, and your Master till your knighting. But I have been and always will be your Aunt, okay."

"Thank you, for understanding." Ben looked at his father. " I'm going to take a sonic shower." Luke nodded.

He took off down the Hall, into the refresher.

"Well that went better than I thought."

"Why don't you go take a sonic shower and I'll make dinner."

"Okay sounds good."

She watched as he went down the hall. Her True Love. The man she had loved for these past 35 years she never told for fear of destroying their friendship.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**As Luke was taking his sonic shower, he could not believe Shelley had showed up at Sinkhole Station, made sure not only that both Luke and Ben were healthy when she got there, but doing many things to give them more strength. **

**As he got out and got dressed, he could smell something like nerf stew and it smelled wonderful, he couldn't cook like his sister a proper meal to save their lives. Mara was not that great a cook either. But Ben had been able to make something at least eatable, but Shelley knew how to cook from scratch. And it smelled like she had or at least partially cooked the whole thing. Walking up the hall to the kitchen, and saw her, stirring the pot in front of her then tasted it. She smiled. Then walked over and to the refrigerator got out Blue Milk (Luke's favorite) and Orange Soda, and out of her bag she pulled out a clear bottle of clear soda of some kind.**

"**Are you just going to stand there or come and help me serve? Ben is almost finished with getting ready."**

"**Yes, I'm coming. What was that you pulled out?"**

"**It's just soda water."**

"**Is something wrong with your stomach?"**

"**No, but I was never one for any kind of liqueur, so I drink this and it's been something I have been drinking for a very long time."**

"**Oh, Aunt Shelley's been cooking I can tell." Ben said excitedly as he came skipping into the room.**

"**Oh and how do you know it wasn't me?" Luke asked sarcastically. Shelley merely raised an eyebrow.**

"**Because you can't cook to save either of our lives." Ben said smugly.**

"**Hey that's no way to speak to the person who cooks most of our meals."**

"**Well, then Thank the Force Aunt Shelley is here, because I'm dying for some real food."**

"**Well, Aunt Shelley can't stay here cooking for you for the ten years."**

"**Yes well, maybe she can teach you how to cook before she heads home."**

"**I won't be heading home as in Courasant anyway, I resigned from the council when I felt a disturbances in the Force."**

"**What type of disturbances?"Ben asked immediately on alert.**

"**I was meditating when suddenly I felt both you and Luke a blaze in the force. Like a beacon calling to me. 'Saying come and help.' So I readied myself the next day when the meeting was almost over I told them I was leaving."**

"**What did Kenth say?"**

"**That any Master leaving when the Order was in trouble weren't needed. I told him that when I get back and that I will be back we will have a go."**

"**Hasn't Master Hamner lost every duel you have ever participated in?" Ben asked**

"**Yes." Luke responded with small laugh.**

"**Where are you going from here?"**

"**I don't know, I need to find my brother and I can help you both as well."**

"**What is your brother name, Aunt Shelley?"**

"**Joshua, but when I sent him away to keep him away from Palpatine. He was strong in the force I dampened it before Jeremy and Janette took him, we we're all trained by an exiled master after the purge. I'm sure they changed his name. One day I will find him."**

"**Are you sure Palpatine didn't find him?"Ben asked worriedly**

"**Yes he would have brought him before me as well Jeremy and Janette."**

"**Where did you send them?"**

"**The Unknown Regions. I had a friend in Chiss Space that was willing to keep their true identity secret for me. Mara and I have hunted for them for over 30 yrs."**

"**You haven't seen your brother in over 30 yrs?"**

"**I haven't seen my brother in over 42 yrs."**

"**I'm sorry Aunt Shelley."**

"**It's not your fault and it's not mine, I did what I had to do when I sent them and him away. When I find him, if I find him, he may very well not want to see me anyway, but I must find him to make sure he is at least safe. And if he doesn't want to see me he doesn't have to."**

"**I am sure we will find him."**

"**Now you two off to bed into healing trances I'll get us out of here, then we can land on Kessel to restock, and wait till she make it off this Station, if she makes it off."**

"**Very well, Ben do you need any help?"**

"**No Master, I can get into a Trance."**

"**Very well, off you go."**

"**Okay good night."**

**He took off down the hall within a few minute he was in a trance.**

"**We will be in Kessel tomorrow, off you go to bed. Grand Master." Her voice was full of mock seriousness.**

"**I swear the moment we get home I'm making you a Grand Master so you can't play that card anymore." Luke said smartly**

"**Sure, but the Order only requires one and we have one already. Good night."**

"**Good night, Shelley."**

**It took only a few minutes, before he too was in a trance.**

"**Motor, let's go to the Flight Deck, and get you plugged in."**

**It took only a few minutes before **_**The Jade Shadow**_** was out of Sinkhole Station and flying through the Maw.**

**You know I'm bored with this black hole nonsense. Motor said **

"**I know I do so hate the Black holes, I was always glad Han took the runs to Shelter."**

**The next day they were coming through Hyperspace and dropping out of Hyperspace above Kessel.**

"**This is Kessel control to the unidentified vessel."**

"**Control this is **_**the Jade Shadow**_** requesting permission for landing vector."**

"**Well, well. Last I check Luke didn't have such a lovely voice." Lando said laughing**

"**Hello Lando, its Shelley Harris."**

"**I know, come on in."**

"**Well it seems you got us here safe and sound." He said as he walked in the room.**

"**That I did Luke."**

"**Why don't you go get in the shower and get some rest, I'll land us and what not."**

"**Are you sure, you can land this without me Skywalker?" she asked playfully**

"**I did blow up a Death Star, remember?" saying smugly**

"**Yeah, Yeah. Shall I wake Ben?"**

"**Oh this is so going to be good, turn on the vid so we can see what happens."**

**She switched it on. Then Luke watch as Shelley fell into the Force then the blankets on Ben flew off, and then Ben floated off the bed and like a light switch went on his eyes snapped open, he looked around and growled something like, 'Aunt Shelley.' And she dropped him.**

**Yoew, bam.**

**Laughter, peals of laughter came from the flight deck.**

"**Dad, Aunt Shelley that was not funny." He called through the comm.**

"**Oh, dear Ben, it was hysterical." Shelley said through peals of laughter. "I'll see you in a while boys. Oh, Luke, which room?"**

"**You're usual; I put your bag in there already."**

"**Thanks Luke." And she let him feel her gratitude in the Force. **"**Do you want Motor or do you want him to come with me? If anything he'll give you a laugh."**

"**He can stay maybe he'll tell me all your deep dark secrets." With a wicked laugh.**

"**Oh he'd love to tell you everything, but if he says certain things, he'll be auto-turned off isn't that right, little guy?"**

**He beeped mournfully. Luke looked at the screen and laugh again.**

"**He says he will behave for now but someday he will spill all your secrets to me even if it means being turn off hundreds of times. Keeping secrets are we, Master Harris?"**

"**Of course, and someday I may just tell you them, but not this day. When we go to ground I'll need to contact the Council to tell them I am at the beginning of my journey."**

"**Very well."**

**She left heading down the Hall, past Ben who was scowling good-natured.**

"**That wasn't very funny, Aunt Shelley."**

"**Oh yes it was very, ask your Dad to show you the Vid, and don't even bother trying to delete it. I've made a copy to show your future wife someday."**

"**I hate you, you know that?"**

"**Right."**

**Shelley walked into her room shut the door, and went over to her bag pulled out her Jedi robes and Queen Jedi robes that were her custom for her entire Jedi trained life.**

**She took a nice long shower and then went to the bed in her night clothes. (Purple tunic and pants.) She rolled into bed and fell into a healing trance. It felt like five minutes when Luke pulled her out of her trance. She heard him suck in breath.**

"**Shelley, were on the ground I left you in for an hour, do you want more time?"**

"**I can get up now if you need me, too? But I would prefer an hour or so more."**

"**Tendra is making dinner for all of us, teaching Ben a special recipe she got from her mother."**

"**Okay thanks just wake me then, I will contact the Council."**

"**Sleep well." He put his hand on her forehead and put her back into a healing trance.**

**He brushed her hair out of her face, and kissed her forehead. She was his best friend next to Han, and she was like Mara's sister. But he had been having feeling for her since he finished grieving for his wife a year before. He left her be so she rest well. And headed back out and found Lando leaning against the wall in the seating area.**

"**I think we need to have a little talk my friend." Lando said.**

"**About what?" He asked innocently. **

"**Oh, I don't know. You show up here with Ben but also Shelley? And why do I get the feeling you have finally come to terms with your feelings for her?"**

"**She felt a disturbance in the force and followed it. And as for my feelings we both know that is a foregone conclusion."**

"**Does Ben know or Shelley for that matter?"**

"**Shelley may know, actually I'd say she most likely knows and I think she feels the same way, when I woke her a minute ago, she awoke and I felt love coming from her. As for Ben he may have a thought but mostly not."**

"**Alright old buddy lets go see your boy and my wife there cooking this should be interesting if he inherited any of yours or Mara's cooking abilities."**

"**Actually you could say he inherited it from his Aunt Shelley."**

"**Yes I do recall her being quite an amazing cook. I always did love her Special salad, and Nerf stew."**

"**I agree she made her nerf stew last night. I think there is some leftovers if want some, I do remember you begging her for it more than once."**

**His eye gleamed with excitement, got up and walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a container; put it in the warmer got a bowl and a spoon.**

"**Do you want any?" **

"**No I don't think so. I'll wait for dinner with everyone else."**

**He pulled the food out of the warmer and filled his bowl.**

**Beep. Luke and Lando both turned.**

"**Come here, Motor."**

**Incoming encrypted message for Master Harris from Jaina Solo.**

"**I'll go wake her."**

**He got up, and started heading down the hall.**

"**Shelley." Putting a hand on her forehead and brought her out.**

**A blast of love hit him and then went into just a normal controlled emotions coming off any Master.**

"**Yes, what is it. It can't have been two hours?"**

"**No I'm afraid not, Jaina is sending you a live message routed through Motor."**

"**Very well, will you pull my Purple gown out of the closet?"**

**He turned opening her closet and there were her Queen Jedi robes. In some way's similar to Tenal Ka clothes. When he turned to give her the robes. She was standing with her back to him brushing her hair, and quickly braiding it from the top of her head to the end of her hair.**

"**Wow, your fast at that, even Mara or Leia couldn't do it that fast."**

"**I've always done my hair faster than either of them for fighting purposes."**

"**Here is your dress I'll step out so you may change."**

"**Thank you. Oh and tell Lando I hope he enjoys his stew."**

"**Your scary sometimes you know that."**

"**Oh, I know just as scary as you, my friend."**

**Luke shut the door walked out and Lando was filling his bowl again looked up with mischievous at Luke.**

"**Shelley says she hopes your enjoying yourself with her stew."**

"**You know she's kinda scary sometimes."**

"**Oh, I know. I said that very same thing."**

"**Whatever Skywalker, you're just as scary when you decide to use that brain of yours." As she walked into the room.**

"**What does that mean that I don't always use my brain?"**

"**No."**

"**Lord you to fight like a couple of teenagers, you know that?"**

"**Why do people keep saying that?" he looked back to her, she shrugged.**

"**I have no clue. Motor Activate live-feed Naboo-Joshua-Ithor Authorize."**

**Then a screen appeared of the entire Jedi High Council.**

"**I was under the impression; this was from Jaina Solo not the High Council, Master Hamner?"**

"**Your niece was reluctant to give me the codes and I have a feeling they will be changed so I will have to order her to give them to me, again. We have a problem that we think only you can handle."**

"**Oh, remember what you said Kenth?'Fine but don't come back, a Master that leaves the Order in a time of need is not a Master that comes back.' And my Master has not changed my Order's and until the time comes it is unlikely I will do anything you have to say Kenth. What is it you want Kenth?"**

"**Master Harris, you must return to Courasant. All of the Jedi abroad are being summand there have been problems, the Temple has already been attacked by Mandos and Jaina is the only Jedi that knows the Shatterpoint technique to teach over a thousand Jedi. Daala is getting ready to send more in." Shelley looked over her shoulder and shared a pained look with Luke.**

"**Why don't you tell the Grand Master and I all about it." **

**Luke stood up walked to Shelley's side. **

"**Grand Master?" Came a call from all of the council**

"**Yes, the disturbance in the Force was them in trouble in a way only a Skywalker could possible get themselves into, I was called upon by the Force to remedy the situation."**

**The Council informed them of what had happened in the last 24 hours. It was sad and scary and angering. They had given up so much to put the Alliance back together after Jacen to have Daala destroying it now.**

"**The time to evacuate the Temple and Ossus has come, send them to Hapes, and the Empire. I will contact Jagged Fel and Tenal Ka. This is an emergency evacuation when the last of the Master are out take 10 of you and engage the shield generator they'll never. I want you all out of there by tonight. I am again the acting Grand Master of the Jedi Order, if Daala won't abide by our deal neither will I."**

"**Luke, bring the Council here for now so you can get things going." Lando called.**

"**Thank you Lando, Council members and their apprentice only. Jaina will go to the Empire with Jag. Leia and Han will go to Hapes. Amelia will come with Master Sebatyne, she will be safe here with us its almost time for her to start the Academy, she'll work with Master Harris until the Academy starts."**

"**Grand Master, Tesar and the other Barabel are going into seclusion for a time."**

"**I understand, Master Sebatyne. Send them to Dagobah." Luke and Shelley and dealt with nesting Barabel before. And knew that having them on Dagobah would also strengthen them in the force.**

"**Yes Master."**

"**Come to Kessel."**

"**Yes, Grand Master."**

"**Dismissed, May the Force be with you."**

**The picture dissolved.**

"**Motor Connect Jagged Fel Authorization Joshua-Naboo-Jedi."**

"**Grand Master Luke Skywalker for the Head of State Fel."**

"**Master Skywalker, Master Harris. What can I do for you?"**

"**The Jedi are in need of asylum."**

"**Very well I will have my Flag ship prepare to break Orbit. And get the Queen of the Empire to jump in as soon as your ready, are you sending them all with me or are they going to Hapes as well?"**

"**Hapes is where I'm sending half of the Jedi that are there."**

"**Okay, the ones that are coming to the Empire to my flag ship, the others to the Queen of the Empire."**

"**Thank you, Jag."**

"**You're welcome, oh Master Skywalker…"**

"**She will be going with you."**

"**Thank you."**

"**May the Force be with us all."**

**The picture Dissolved.**

"**Motor Connect to Queen Mother Tenal Ka Authorization Joshua- Naboo-Queen."**

"**Grand Master Luke Skywalker for Queen Mother Tenal Ka."**

"**Master Skywalker, what can I do for you?"**

"**The Jedi are in need of asylum."**

"**Send them I will make arrangements immediately who are the emissary?"**

"**Han and Leia, Amelia will be coming to Master Harris."**

"**Very well, and the rest I assume will be going to the Empire?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Very well, I hope to see you soon, Grand Master, Master Harris." She nodded**

**"****May the Force be with us all."**

**The Picture dissolved. **

**"Let's get ourselves ready for the Council; we need to inform Ben as well." Shelley said**

**"I can't believe she is doing this she wouldn't even be in power if I hadn't allowed it."**

**"Well she will get what she deserves very soon."**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Shelley and Luke waited for information from the Order. They had started making plans to go after the sith, both Luke and Shelley had, had visions of fighting from Jedi to sith and sith and Vong. Fighting in space, also. They were walking into The Calrissian's home they heard Ben and Tendra laughing and little Chance watching a holovid of some cartoon.**

**Beep. Beep.**

"**Motor says you have an incoming from Leia Solo for the Skywalker's, Master Harris and Calrissian's."**

"**Motor Authorization Naboo-Harris-Motorman."**

"**Luke, Shelley, Ben, Lando, Tendra were on our way up to the ships. We have a problem. Valin and Jysella Horn."**

"**Motor Connect to Head of State Fel. Authorization Mara-Ithor-Hand."**

"**Hello, everyone looks like a family reunion."**

"**Jag I know your people have been working on transport tech, is it working?" Shelley asked**

"**Yes, where do I need to look for them?" Good old Jag always one step ahead.**

"**G.A.S. 81 they should be on the top floor."**

"**Okay hang on."Looked off screen. "Ankara Energize as soon as you've got them."**

"**Energizing." **

"**We have them. We'll take them to the other ship so the doctors can work together to deal with this. I'll be sending my best doctors to help, I've already sent the order I spoke with the Queen Mother, and she agreed."**

"**Thanks everyone, we will see the Council soon I need another 50 or so Jedi master and Knights we have a huge sith problem again and its bad both Shelley and I have blood trails on a sith girl."**

"**Very well, after the council heads out will have the other master set up a couple of strike teams."**

"**We will see you soon. May the Force be with you."**

**Beep and the picture dissolved.**

"**Well that was interesting. So Dad want to see what we made I bet you couldn't make this if it just needed to be warmed up. While you Aunt Shelley could probably cook it with her eye closed."**

"**Why thanks Ben, I'll remember that the next time you're hungry and don't want to cook."**

"**Are you kidding your exile is over, we will be with our family again."**

"**Yes thousands of Brothers and Sisters. How do you do it Luke, Shelley? Having that many people to look after and look after you?"**

"**I find it helpful at times, but there are times when it's a huge burden." Shelley answered.**

"**Shelley how many Jedi have you trained yourself?" Tendra asked **

"**Something like 25 to knight hood."**

"**Is that a lot Luke?"Lando asked**

"**I've only trained roughly 20, Shelley and I trained each other in our short comings, but we built this Order together."**

**Right as both Luke, Shelley and Lando put food in their mouths.**

"**So when are you two just going to start dating?"Ben asked**

**All three of them started coughing and chocking.**

"**What." Luke and Shelley asked in a gasp between coughs.**

**Lando and Tendra were exchange amused looks as Shelley and Luke we're sharing panicked ones.**

"**Oh come on you two have love that's bonded in the Force she is the only Jedi that felt us touch that Codex. In some ways, I would say you two will have a stronger relationship then even you and Mom did Dad. And I'm not saying that because I didn't love her and wouldn't prefer her here, but the Force works in mysterious ways. I have no doubt in my mind that if Mom had told Aunt Shelley, she was going hunting, Aunt Shelley would have taken her place, Mom would be alive and Aunt Shelley might even be alive, Mom was an excellent duelist but she couldn't best you Dad and Aunt Shelley can. It's likely that Jacen would have died then and Jaina wouldn't have had to kill her brother. But as I said the Force works in mysteries ways."**

"**Ben is right." Suddenly out of nowhere Mara Jade Skywalker was standing there.**

"**Mom/Mara." Came the cry from everyone at the table.**

"**Hello, Lando, Tendra oh so this is little Chance? Hi there." He got down to his level.**

"**You know Luke, I know I'm getting old and perhaps a bit senile but that is Mara standing there, right?"**

**Luke and Ben were just gaping like fish. So Shelley had to answer.**

"**Yes, that's her."**

"**I wanted to let you know we are able to come back and forth more now, that The Lost Tribe has been found out, Balance is once again returning to the Force. We will also be able to fight to an extent. But I also wanted to give my blessing on a relationship that will be profound and though Ben is very strong in the Force, and his future wife Vestara or as you know her sith girl, will be very strong also, Shelley will give birth to twins, your twins Luke, that will be the balancing point of the Force. The twins will be the catalyst and other children will follow but those two will be the strongest Jedi every born and when they unite they will be virtually unstoppable."**

"**So not just the hots for her then Dad?"**

**Lando laugh out loud as Luke turned bright red. Shelley had managed to stay calm until a beeping chirping noise filled the air.**

"**Motor say he knew you two would end up together, normal women don't resign from a Jedi High Council to run off into the Maw in a star fighter for the fun of it. Well unless you're Jaina Solo."**

**Then it was Shelley's turn to turn bright red. And get laugh at.**

"**You know motor I still have option of spacing you."**

"**He says not likely, it would be more likely that Daala would turn into a jawa before you got rid of him."**

"**When the Council convenes the others will come. I must go May the Force be with you. And I love you." She disappeared.**

"**Well, that was enlightening." Luke said clearing his throat.**

"**Yes quite." Shelley said also clearing her throat.**

"**Oh, please will you two stop being so uncomfortable with each other because we all know you love each other."**

"**I think you need to give us a bit of time to get use to the idea. I think we can both honestly say we will be talking about this, but first we need to process it."**

**They eat the rest of their meal in relative silence, except the occasional question by someone. Then Lando's Protocol droid came in.**

"**Masters and Mistresses there is something on the holonews you may want to see."**

"**This is Javis Tyrr Reporting live from outside the Jedi Temple, there was a mass launch just an hour ago of the stealth X-wing of The Jedi Order. Then reports of **_**The Gilad Pallaeon**_** and **_**the Queen of the Empire,**_** breaking orbit and leaving Courasant. When the Mandos tried to enter the Temple they could not pass some sort of force field that has every expert stumped. We saw what looked like the entire High Council standing outside the Temple and a blue shimmer ran up the walls and then they got in **_**the Jedi Jumper**_** and headed into space. Were also hearing reports that both of the Horn children have mysteriously disappeared with the rest of the Order. Chief Daala has dispatched the fifth fleet to Ossus to see about the Academy on the Jedi Run planet but everyone believes the Jedi have withdrawn for a huge battle that the GA is either unable or unwilling to get involved in. The Chief of State is trying to make contact with the acting Grand Master of the Jedi Order Kenth Hamner with no success. She has also thrown around the idea of contacting Grand Master Luke Skywalker to see if he can illuminate any insight into the Jedi sudden withdrawing from the GA and into both the Hapen and the Empire's governments. We are about to see what an Ion Canon will do to the Jedi Temple. Let's watch and see." Both Shelley and Luke snorted. The cam zoomed toward the temple the blast hit the shield and was absorbed by it. And unbeknownst to Daala making it stronger. "As you can see it made no dent in the shield what so ever, if I had to guess with the likes of Luke Skywalker and Shelley Harris, Masters in the Order. We won't get in unless they let us in. As we learn more so will you."**

"**Well Luke care to explain the force field?" Lando asked amused**

"**I knew one day we would be put in a situation that would require us to keep ourselves safe so when I had the temple reconstructed Shelley, Mara, myself and a number of other came up with that it can only be activated by 10 masters using the light side of the force and any time something like an Ion blast hits it only makes it stronger. There is one on Ossus as well so it will be raised when they finish their relocation of the students."**

**A new face appeared on the vid**

"**This is Madhi Vaandt reporting live from Ossus where the Jedi Academy is located there is also a shield here like on Courasant and no Jedi to be found, when we were jumping in system, something looking suspiciously like **_**the Errant Venture**_** was jumping out of the system. Where ever the Jedi are, I would like to say May the Force be with you, and come home soon. If we hear anything from any Jedi you will be the first to know."**

**Beep came from Lando's comm station. "Stay out of sight." He walked over and turned it on. "Hello."**

"**This is Chief of State Daala calling."**

"**Hello Chief what can I do for you?"**

"**I was wondering if you knew why and or where all of the Jedi have gone."**

"**Well it probably had something to do with encasing Knights in Carbonite and having Mandos storm the Temple."**

"**The Horn Children were a danger, we removed the danger. As for the Mandos they were trying to find out if there were more Barvy Jedi inside the temple but almost all of them were killed at least 10 of them By Jaina Solo herself."**

"**Well that's why she's called the Sword of the Jedi." He said sarcasticly**

"**Do you have any idea where Grand Master Hamner is or maybe even Grand Master Luke Skywalker?"**

"**If I had to guess I'd say on their way to the Empire or Hapes."**

"**Is Luke Skywalker taken control of the Order again after agreeing to withdraw himself for ten years?"**

"**Most likely since you didn't hold up your end of the bargain he leaves, you leave his Jedi alone. You didn't so I bet there is a meeting in Bastion in the next few days. I've already been summand along with the Smugglers' Alliance. That's all I have right now, but when I see Luke I'll tell him you're looking for him. Were leaving Payer moon in the morning."**

"**Very well, Mr. Calrissian. Tell Skywalker or Hamner I wish to speak to one or both of them as soon as possible."**

"**Calrissian out."**

"**She's scared."**

"**We can work this one of two ways, remember we have the power to remove her and put someone else in her place, or we can try and work with her once more." Shelley said**

"**What do you mean remove her?" Lando asked**

"**It's written into the constitution. The Jedi High Council has the power to remove the Head if they are unfit." Shelley answered**

"**There is no working with her, it's her way or no way." Luke answered**

"**We should return to **_**the Shadow**_** we need to meditate, and Shelley and I need to teach Ben how to trace our blood. We both know we have a lot of work coming we may need to send Ben and some others to track this girl. Shelley and I have to get this new alliance with both Hapes and the Empire cemented."**

"**This Wynn Dorvan. The Chief of State has some comments to make." He stepped aside and Natasi Daala appeared.**

"**Thank you for coming. We are unsure as to what motivated the massive Jedi withdrawal, I have tried to contact Kenth Hamner as well as Luke Skywalker both with no success. Our Ambassadors' in both Hapes and the Empire have confirmed The Jedi have shown up in both places. But the Jedi High Council has yet to appear in either system when we find out where the council has reconvened I will personal go a speak with the Masters I don't want to break a tradition that has stood for 25,000 years. I have spoken to Lando Calrissian and he has informed me the Smugglers' Alliance has been summand to where he did not say but I have feeling the Jedi are preparing for a fight. Also before Head of State Fel left he demanded the release of Tahiri Velia, saying that she had killed an Imperial and if they weren't going to prosecute her neither could we, I agreed to release her she was remanded into Jedi custody, she was seen on Bastion with Jaina Solo. Jaina Solo is acting as an emissary for the Council. While Leia and Han Solo are acting as such to the Hapens. The only other people that can't be found are the Master from the Council, and their apprentices, and young Amelia Solo, the Solo's adoptive daughter, it's thought that she is being apprenticed to one of the Masters maybe even Master Luke Skywalker or Master Shelley Harris who both have finish training their last apprentices Grand Master Skywalker and Master Harris were both training Ben Skywalker after the death of his Mother, Master Harris' adoptive sister, who had taken the job of training Ben until her death at Jacen Solo's hand when he became a Sith Lord. And Master Harris took over and finish his training he was Knighted before going into exile with Grand Master Skywalker. I am pleased to announce that I have canceled the exile and Master Skywalker is welcome home anytime. And last if anyone gets into contact with Grand Master Skywalker please have him contact me we need to figure out what is going on and if they need any back up with what's going on. Thank you and Good Evening."**

**The image disappeared.**

"**Well that was a big change in her attitude toward us." Ben said. "And why was she talking about Amelia?"**

"**There just showing they know where most of us are but not all of us."**

"**But why Amelia, do we have a problem with Daala regard Amelia identity?"**

"**No I don't think so, but everyone knows Han and Leia rarely leave Amelia with anyone but Jedi and most would have thought it would have been with Jaina that she would be with."**

"**I hope so."**

"**Lando you may want to get a hold of the Alliance tell them they're going to be needed? We need to get to **_**the Shadow**_** and show Ben how to track her."**

**The comm station beeped again.**

"**Master Calrissian, there is an old Soro-Sub requesting clearance to land for refueling."**

**Both Shelley and Luke fell into the Force, and smiled.**

"**You know I never thought she would come to us." Luke said smiling.**

"**I'm coming up. Let her land. Don't think of anything weird." He closed the comm**

"**Okay go with something like. 'Oh you're a Jedi where's your Master?'"**

"**Got it, but how are you going to get in there without her knowing?"**

"**We know how to draw in on the force, she won't sense us."**

"**Alright, let's go. Just stay behind me in the lift room for a minute okay."**

"**Got it."**

**The lift shot them up to the landing platform where customers landed for refueling and what not.**

**He stepped out and motioned them over so they could sneak around her unnoticed until it was too late. He stepped out into the service area.**

"**Hello, I'm Lando Calrissian, but you probably already knew that, I worked closely with the Council for years now. Where is your Master I don't know of anyone as young as you without one."**

"**Hello Mr. Calrissian, I need a refueling and a star map update. And if possible a way to contact Kesh the Council will not be happy with what has happened to my strike Force, My master is dead, as well as the rest of the team, a few were killed By the Skywalker's and a female Jedi I have not seen or heard about, but she didn't kill me, it was like she was training me it was very odd. Oh and I'm Vestara Khai."**

"**Yes, well some Jedi are that way, I've known Luke Skywalker since his first encounter with the Sith Lord Darth Vader who also happen to be his Father, it's amazing what those Skywalker's can do, Good old Luke brought him back from the dark side, A Emperor's hand joined him shortly after the Emperors death, they trained together for years and then her sister joined them she was the other Emperor's hand and he married her, her name was Mara, when she died he just had his son, but now if word is true the other Emperor's hand will be a Skywalker soon enough."**

**Vestara Khai had thought he was speaking about the council of Lords, but now she knew he'd fooled her into giving up her true Identity. She lit her lightsaber. But as soon as she did there were 3 snap-hisses behind her.**

**She pivoted. Recognizing the female Master as the one who she felt was trying to train her.**

"**So were you really just training me it obvious you're a Master."**

"**Yes I'm a Master Jedi, it's also obvious your master didn't train you with your lightsaber, your strong in the Force properly trained you could be stronger, right now our apprentices could kill you. The Force has spoken you will switch sides, you will marry within our Order and Vestara you will bring the next generation of Jedi into it the Order."**

"**Why would a sith marry a Jedi?"**

"**Because you will no longer be sith, you will be trained in the ways of the Jedi, you will become a Jedi."**

"**And if I don't want to be a Jedi, what if I want to be sith?"**

"**Then the force will decide your fate. You will fight your future husband. Ben." Shelley deactivated her lightsaber when she finished speaking. Stepping back.**

"**Dad?" Ben didn't like this at all.**

"**Your aunt is right; the force will decide her fate. Kill her if you must, but I would prefer disarming her." Deactivating his Lightsaber and stepped back, also. He summoned her glass knife off her belt.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Ben and Vestara began to circle, and then with a quick but inaccurate strike from Vestara it was on. Ben didn't even give half of an effort. Strike after strike.**

"**Why would you want to marry me, I'm sith and much too young to have children."**

"**Believe me, when I say I don't want to marry you, anymore then you, want to marry me but when your mothers Force ghost shows herself and tells you, you're going to marry a very powerful ex-sith you don't exactly ask why the force would demand such a thing."**

"**You're not even trying, are you worried about hurting me?"**

"**I'm not try because I could be blind and without the force and still be able to fight you and kill you. Why kill you if I don't have to?"**

**A beep of the comm station sounded.**

"_**The Errant Venture**_** just jumped out of hyperspace."**

"_**Venture**_** you can send the Council to landing platform 29 there is something the Master will want to see."**

"**Roger, Calrissian, anything good?"**

"**Oh the usual Sith and Jedi saber fight over marriage all the usual in this family. I tell you I almost died from laugher when Shelley commanded Ben to fight this girl."**

"**I think I'll be coming down, too this sound like it could be fun."**

**Lando turned back to the fight.**

**They were still fighting Shelley crouched down to watch their foot work; Luke and Shelley were mentally communicating how with training Ben and Vestara would make an amazing fighting team. Then **_**the Jedi Jumper**_** docked and the ramp lowered. The council disembarked surrounding the duelist, while Amelia came over with Master Sebatyne and took her hand. **

"**Hello Aunt Shelley."**

"**Hello Amelia how are you sweetheart?"**

"**I'm okay I miss my grandparents though."**

"**I know sweetheart but we don't want you near the Moffs or Hapes for awhile you'll be staying with me and learning the ways of the force."**

"**Okay, why is Ben fighting her?"**

"**There dueling to see if she will marry Ben."**

"**A Sith marry a Jedi?"**

"**Yes, sweetheart." Shelley picked her up and continued to watch.**

**They were still fighting ten minutes later when Shelley started feeling very dizzy.**

"**Luke take her, now." Luke immediately took her and handed her to Saba who put her down and took her hand. Shelley took his arm and started to lean into him.**

"**Shelley what's wrong?" the last thing she saw and heard was Luke's very worried face and Ben calling 'Mom?'**

**Luke caught Shelley in his arms as she fell he used the Force to go down first so she wouldn't get hurt, he heard Ben call for her and again he called her 'Mom', if he wasn't so worried that he'd get hurt in his fight and about Shelley he would have laughed. He looked back at Ben and within 30 seconds had disarmed Vestara. Thrown her saber to Corran Horn as he stepped up with Kyle and Kyp to secure Vestara. And he ran over to them. Cilghal was also by their side now checking her pulse.**

"**Her pulse is erratic, has she eaten or done anything that could cause this Master?"**

"**No we ordered you to evacuate, had diner watched the news, and came up here she hasn't even done anything with the Force up here since we drew in on ourselves so she couldn't sense us, then we were communicating on how when she is properly trained, she and Ben will make an amazing fighting team like myself with Mara, or her."**

"**Luke." Mara's was standing there looking frightened.**

**Once again there was a cry of. "Mara?" Ben was just holding Shelley's hand as Luke was holding her in his arms while he sat on the floor.**

"**Mara, what's wrong with her, she was fine and then bam she's on the floor."**

"**When Shelley ordered Ben to fight Vestara she set everything into motion, I could not tell you that when one of you commanded Ben to fight his future wife, Shelley's life would begin to drain away until…"**

"**Until what Mara? Please she unconscious, Ben won, Vestara is in Jedi custody. And your acting like your sister is mere moments from joining you."**

"**Because she won't have long unless she is with child, Luke and were talking within the next 24 hours or she will be joining me, Cilghal will know what to do, and Luke remember it must be your child." Everyone one was looking at them with wide eyed surprise looks.**

"**What do you mean within the next 24 hours, Mara, Shelley and I haven't even declared ourselves yet, you just came to us tonight, how can any of you expect us to have a child in 24 hours? We both know the likely hood of her conceiving in that time is so small it's a death sentence."**

"**That is why you will need Cilghal, Luke you must do this, I'm not ready to be joined the Jedi need those twins and the other children she will give you. Yoda forbade me to tell you earlier, you know I think you may have been wrong about him, he seems to have a sadistic sense of humor he's doing that freaky little laugh of his."**

**Suddenly Yoda appeared. He smacked her shin with his walking stick. A few people chuckled**

"**Freaky laugh have I not. Sadistic sense of humor I may have, though. But this will of the Force it is. Bound together through the Force you are, declare you husband and wife, I do. Child must be conceived, 24 hours you have. Master Cilghal will give you the medical help you need, help them you will. Be calm young Skywalker your mother will return. Go we must, return we will, when council convenes, the Masters of old will show you ways to deal with problems you have. Goodbye for now. Come Master Skywalker time it is."**

"**I love you, and Ben its okay to call her Mom. She loves you just as much as I do, she was their when you were born she was second person to hold you, to connect with you through the Force. Be good to her, all of you." She looked at everyone. "When she wakes she will not know what has happened, she will only wake after she has conceived, and you'll have to explain it to her."**

"**No they won't sister." Shelley appeared as a Force ghost.**

"**Mom/Shelley/Aunt Shelley." Were called out as one**

"**She's not dead, she has a heartbeat."**

"**No I'm not dead, I'm throwing my spirit out of my body, my body will live at least for the next 24 hours." Shelley looked over to Yoda and bowed. "Grand Master it's good to see you, and I'm with Mara that's a very sadistic sense of humor."**

"**Master Skywalker."Bowing back. "And yes, sadistic sense of humor I have, but unable to tell you we were. Ordered by the Force I was."**

"**Um, so does this mean their married now?" Corran asked. "Because I'm very confused."**

"**Join the club." Kyp and Kyle said together**

"**Yes, were married now. This is very weird I was waiting as a teenager to be married off as most Queens were, but I was married off by the former Grand Master of the Jedi Order and my sister."**

"**Hey at least you love him, I could have thrown you in with someone else. Well not really but you get the point." Both Shelley and Mara laughed.**

"**Why do they think that's funny?" Ben asked his dad.**

"**I don't know there you're Mom's?"Luke said giving him an odd look when he said Mom's.**

"**Go now we must, Master Skywalker. Goodbye." And Yoda disappeared.**

"**I'll see you soon." And Mara disappeared.**

"**Okay, Cilghal you do whatever it is that you need to do we only have 23 and half hours, until I'm dead. Luke put me into a healing trance this has weakened me throwing around my spirit, do what must be done, we have a Council to convene." With that Shelley disappeared also. Luke put her into a healing trance as she had asked. He looked over at Ben who looked scared he was holding his dead mom again as he had been found all those years ago on Kaven.**

"**She will be alright son, I promise."**

"**Um, Luke old buddy I'm not a hundred percent sure what's going on but there is a fully stocked mini hospital where Chance was born plant side anything you need I can have here in hours."**

"**Thanks Lando, Cilghal you take her, began whatever it is you must do, all I know is it must be twins."**

"**Alright Master Skywalker, I will need you in a few hours there are things I must do with her first, Tekli will help me."**

"**Very well everyone load onto **_**the Jumper**_**, Lando can you comm Booster and see…"**

"**I already did he's sending a few down he got some for the mad Jedi figured with a sith around you'd need some."**

"**Very good." Luke bent down picked up his wife and carried her over to the shuttle."Kyp get us planet side, were on the clock."**

"**Yes Master, on our way."**

"**Well Vestara, how did it feel to be beat only because he saw his Mother hit the floor?"**

"**I think Master Harris was correct in say my former Master did me a disservice of not teaching me proper lightsaber fighting, how well do you think I will become at it?"**

"**Your Master will teach you all forms of combat, just as we teach our other younglings one of the Masters here will decide to take you, that's why you were surrounded from all sides, some are healer, others Guardians'."**

"**Guardians?"**

"**That's what most of us are there are a few teachers, there are healers and then there is rest of us who are the fighters."**

"**Alright, I guess, I suppose I'm a fighter."**

"**Oh, we know Shelley and I were talking while you two were fighting, you two will make an amazing team when you are trained."**

"**I don't recall hearing you talk."**

"**We were not talking, we were communicating telepathically, it's a force bond. When one of us love another or have been partners forever you can speak to one another, Kyp up there can do it with Jaina, his old mission partner on high priority missions Jaina and Zekk could have whole conversations but that was for another reason. We can speak to our twins, myself and my twin sister and Jaina and her twin Jacen could do it, but he's gone now."**

"**So twins run in your family?"**

"**Yes we thought only through the girls since, I only had Ben and Jacen only had Allana, but she was killed the same day as her dad. And Jaina is engaged but not married yet so she's not had any children, but we only have a few months before that wedding."**

"**So I won't have twins will I?"**

"**That I can't answer, it's the will of the Force not Grandparents, which I won't be for a very long time. Got it, you two." Every Master started coughing to cover their laughter but the apprentices didn't and laughed full out, as both Ben and Vestara turn a red as anything Luke had ever seen.**

"**Okay lowering boarding ramp."**

"**I'll meet you in the conference room in just a minute."**

**Luke stood up again still holding his wife, and carried her into the hospital wing, he laid her on the bed kissed her forehead.**

"**I'll bring one her dresses from **_**the Shadow**_** when I come back." Kissed her hand, and left the room.**

**He walked down the hall to the Conference room. And there sat all the Masters looking a little bit too excited for his taste.**

"**Okay, Luke spill." Corran said smiling**

"**Spill, what?" **

"**The news on how you and Master Harris ended up, I don't know well, let's just put it this way Luke she's being impregnated right now with your children." Kyp said snickering**

"**WOW that was crude." Octa said laughing**

"**We've been waiting for you two to get together, granted this is not the normal way for children to be conceived, but hey if anyone deserves to be brought together by the force it's you." Kenth said**

"**Thanks, wow, you know Mara and I never talked about having more children I think Ben's pregnancy along with her sickness, made her wary of having more."**

"**Well, your wife is going to be pregnant in just a few hours; you'll have more children on top of these twins." Corran said with a smile.**

"**Wife do you know how weird, it is to have you say wife, or children, or Ben calling her Mom, he did it on accident when we were on Sinkhole Station, Vestara's Master was coming and he just yelled Mom, Dad incoming. He was embarrassed. But now he did it again, when he saw her hit the floor. And I saw the look on his face when she appeared as a force ghost, he was clutching her hand like that alone would save her, he was holding her just like I found him doing with Mara, he's worried he'll lose his Mom and Aunt in one fail swoop. And now there's Vestara to worry about, I mean really he's 16 years old what in the galaxy would make the Force send him his wife now? We've had a tradition in this Order since its founding there are no children before marriage but if you're all but handed your bride on a silver platter, what would any of us have done? I know Jag and Jaina we're always careful, Tenal Ka and Jacen broke the rule but she was the Queen Mother of Hapes so I allowed it to passes without a fuss, but if this new generation thinks sex is just there for fun what are we going to do?"**

"**The code is clear, and you were right about Tenal Ka she wasn't a part of the Order in a formal way anymore she didn't break the code. The only thing we can do is council them and make sure everyone of them from a certain age is being protected we can't stop them but we can keep the code unbroken, if somehow someway it happens we will deal with it then." Octa said**

"**Agreed." Was the unanimous call**

"**So what age?"**

"**16 no older, and we will council them if they decide to take a relationship farther at a younger age all they have to do is go to Master Cilghal, and the only one she will report to is the head of that department, the Order is going to go through changes, were going to be adding duties changing them, we The Council will be the upholders of these rules, if someone fails we won't kick them out, they'll be sidelined for awhile." Luke thought for a moment. "Saba are the Barabel's, did you speak over them?"**

"**Yes, Tesar and Dordi, Zal and Wilyem. I did before they left for Dagobah as you commanded."**

"**Saba, what's wrong?"**

"**My son and the other 3 Barabel Knights, have began a nezt, I ask your confidence in thiz I understand sharing thiz with the last Masters on thiz Council, but I ask az it iz tradition, only the motherz of the said offspring even know itz mating time. They will be back in 4 monthz. The youngling will be brought back and raized here or where ever our home iz if the Grand Master permitz it."**

"**Yes, they are permitted to bring them home, just as any parent would be."**

"**Thiz one thankz you Grand Master."**

**Luke's comm beeped.**

"**Skywalker."**

"**We are ready, for you Grand Master."**

"**Very well, I will be their momentarily."**

"**I will return, you should check on your apprentices and/or set up your rooms we will be here for at least a week probably more, to make sure this pregnancy doesn't get lost. I've heard that invitro has higher potential of lose, I won't lose my wife and children."**

"**We agree."**

**Luke got up and walked down the hall. When he walked in Shelley's body was in an uncomfortable position but she was covered.**

"**I forgot to get her gown I'll get Ben, too." He pulled out his comm. "Ben?"**

"**Yeah Dad? What's up?"**

"**Can you go into Shelley's cabin and get her one of her gowns preferably a lose one, if you need help ask Octa or Saba. Okay?"**

"**Sure dad, is mom awake now?"**

"**No were just getting to the second part she'll be okay, if you want I can pull her out of her trance and you can meld with her."**

"**Yes please, I'm worried."**

"**Alright, I'm pulling her out give her a minute to realize what I have done then touch her reach out to her she'll know what you want to do."**

"**Okay just click me when you think she is aware enough for me to try okay."**

"**Alright son and knock you don't need to be in this room right now."**

"**Yes sir."**

**He touched her forehead. "I Love You." And he felt her awaken to the unconscious form, again.**

"**Ben wants to meld with you, he's scared." He felt her touch him in the force, it was like a wistful smile.**

**He clicked his comm twice. He then felt Shelley reaching for Ben and him accepting. They melded and she felt peaceful, and he felt calmed.**

"**Ben has melded with her, she's peaceful and he's been calmed."**

**Cilghal walked up to him with a cup.**

"**We need you to fill this Master." Luke took the cup clear his throat and walked to the bathroom.**

_**The Jade Shadow**_

**Ben reached for his Mom and he felt her reach back and they melded.**

**Mom, are you okay?**

**Yes sweetheart, I'm fine your Dad is here with me.**

**Mom, what dress do you want?**

**I have an Emerald gown it will be loose, and Ben I need new under clothes, if this is uncomfortable you don't have to do it, I can send your Dad in a while it will be a few hours before I wake at least, and another few before they let me up.**

**No Mom its fine.**

**Dad, said I couldn't come in, why?**

**Because I'm in a compromising position when it's time for me to give birth if you and your father feel comfortable with it, you may come in, but right now it's not a good time I can't talk to you, or comfort your fears in the things you see in this situation.**

**Okay but will you try and explain everything to me, please, when you're feeling up to it.**

**Yes, when I wake up. Even if I can't stand, I can still talk, explain and hold you, and comfort you.**

**Okay Mom that sounds good. I'm walking to the door now.**

**Sweetheart I need to break contact with you, your Dad and I need to meld there about to finish this it's important that he and I be connected for this do you understand?**

**Yes Ma'am, I love you, Mom. Call me when you wake up, I'll come right away.**

**Okay, last question where is Amelia?**

**She is with Chance and Tendra.**

**Okay, I love you.**

**Too, Mom.**

**He released the connection with his Mom, and almost hit the wall but suddenly Corran was there.**

"**Come on Son, let's leave these things for your parents and will go talk or spar, something to keep you from worrying okay?"**

"**Thank you, Master that would be a great comfort, Mom said if she was conscious she would let me in there but because she's not and can't explain and ease my fears she wants to wait and she'll explain it to me."**

"**That's probably a good idea."**

**Ben knocked on the door, a minute later his Dad opened it and stepped out into the hall.**

"**Here are all of Mom's clothes she told me which dress to get so I hope that's helpful."**

"**It is Son I felt how much peace was coming off her the entire time you were connected, you comforted her, and she you I assume because you're a lot calmer now."**

"**Yes, she said that if she was awake she'd let me in there, but when the babies are born that if you and I agree she'll let me in there to watch them being born."**

"**If you desire it, and it doesn't make you uncomfortable then I see no reason why not. Anakin felt everything your mother went through. He arrived about a two minutes after you were born. You may be there but if at any time you feel uncomfortable you'll leave."**

"**Thanks Dad. Now go in there and be with her, she's an amazing conversationalist when she's melded and she can practically see through your eyes it weird."**

"**Yes it's something she and your Mom developed and perfected the only way to learn how to make it work is to connect with her, now you'll be able to do it from now on."**

"**Go inside and meld with her explain to her what they're doing to her so she may explain it to me."**

"**Alright, I love you, son." Hugged him. "Thank you Corran."**

"**My pleasure Master."**

**They bowed to each other. And his Dad, turn back into the room he saw his mother in exactly the kind of position she wanted to explain to him.**

"**Come on, don't think about it, she'll explain everything to you, and I'm sure you'll have some questions for your Dad?"**

"**I know the general basics of how children come to be, but I don't understand what they're doing in there."**

**He point toward the room that his parents were in.**

"**That one I don't know son, I'm sorry my wife and I never need anything like that."**

"**Okay then let's go duel."**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Luke went back in after talking to his son, it seemed his wife and son had decided that if he agreed Ben could be in the delivery room, he figured if he could stand to be in the room and Shelley was okay with it then, he could deal with it.**

"**Alright Master were ready to implant, you may want to put her in a healing trance this is going to be uncomfortable."**

"**No, I'm going to meld with her; this is a thing we should share. Ben told me she wants me to meld with her now so she may tell Ben what happened to her."**

"**She doesn't need you to know what's happening to her, Master she was a doctor she could perform this procedure herself. She wants to meld with you so you can share the experience of conceiving your children. Just as you would if you were doing this naturally. Meld with her its time."**

**Luke reached out to his wife, and felt her reach back and they connected and melded and became one.**

**Luke is Ben okay?**

**Yes he just want to talk to you but I can tell that you talking to him made him feel a lot better, he's much calmer. He went to duel I think with Corran.**

**Corran caught him just as he disconnected from me, he was falling.**

**He was alright, he just wants his mother to hold him, talk to him.**

**He wanted to come to me now but I told him no, that I wasn't conscious and couldn't tell him what was going, hold his hand, ease his fears.**

**Luke hold my hand it hurts.**

**I've got you sweetheart, it's okay just breath just think about the next time we conceive a child it will be our way, the normal way, the right way. You'll carry these babies inside of you, the women I love. Be strong. I love you.**

**I love you, too. And when we can share a bed, we will right?**

**Yes, we will. I wanted to marry you properly in front of our friends and family.**

**We did sort of. Remember we were in front of the whole Council.**

**I want to hold a real wedding after were sure the children are safe, I've order the High Council to remain here for a little while. The S.A. should be headed this way as well. And in about a week we will let Daala know where we are so she can come personally.**

**Oh joy. It's hurting again. Luke please help me make it stop.**

**Do you want me to put you in a Healing Trance? I know it hurts, well not really but I can get a sense. If you let me in I can take some of your pain.**

**I don't want you to feel the pain, this is a women work.**

**No let me in, we are in this together.**

**Then he felt her open up how much pain she was truly in. He took as much of her pain and changing it into peace and comfort, and love.**

**Thank you.**

**Your welcome, Sweetheart.**

"**We are done Grand Master."**

"**When will she wake?"**

"**As soon as the babies attach she will wake, if Master Yoda is correct."**

"**Okay, Thank you."**

**He closed his eyes.**

**Their done, I'm going to put you into a trance for a little while, I will wake you as soon as Cilghal tells me the babies have attached to your uterus. And when you wake Ben and I will be by your side.**

**Yes Luke please. I'm still in a lot of pain.**

**Sleep well, love.**

**I love you, too.**

**Luke closed his eyes put his hand on her forehead and she was in a Healing Trance.**

"**She is in a Trance; I need to meditate for a bit to center myself. Let me know when she will wake, so when she conceived?"**

"**Yes. And I will Master."**

**Luke walked toward the Shadow, he didn't even sense Ben following, Luke got on board he walked down the corridor, he collected all of Shelley's things and moved them into their room, as he was walking back he saw Ben unpacking Allana's things in Shelley's old room.**

"**Son?" Ben turned and smiled.**

"**I was just unpacking Allana's things for Mom so she didn't have to do it and since you had done her stuff, I didn't think I could move Mom's things to be replaced by Mom's? does that even make sense? That I call them both Mom, now?"**

"**It does and remember your mother told you to do it. Shelley loves you deeply, I remember after Courasant fell and your Mom wouldn't leave you, and your mom got sick a nasty flu really bad you couldn't be there it had been know to kill infants so, your Aunt came over and took you to her quarters and took care of you, and she did just as Mara had asked don't let him out of your sight. She carried you everywhere, I remember one night you would not sleep, Shelley had been up in a star fighter for 12 hours, when she was up Leia or Jaina or Iella watched you, anyway it had been like a day and a half since she had slept the Vong were hitting us hard, She was walking the corridors with you, a Vong that had been out in the field came out of nowhere none of us know to this day how she did it. She felt the void in the Force, it was coming up behind her and fast she brought her Lightsaber around just in time to keep her from being killed, she duel this Vong for a few minute before she finally took him down, all the while having no sleep and still holding you, she didn't put you down she kept you shielded with her own body the best she could, if you ever see her abdomen there is a scar over her right hip bone she twisted away taking the strike in her body to protect you, we almost lost her that night she got inside locked the door and sounded the alarm I found her on the floor unconscious bleeding to death, but with you sheltered under her safe and the first and last question she asked when she regained consciousness was is he okay? She was in the bacta tank for a week and a half, she would occasionally beware just enough to feel for you and make certain that you were safe, every time she touched you in the Force if we hadn't felt it ourselves we'd know because you started looking for her, about 4 day in the Tank your mom took you to see her you saw her and reached for her but she obviously couldn't hold you, it was the first time outside of the womb you reached out and touched someone else I remember her eyes snapping open, it was like she had been asleep and a bucket of ice water got dropped on her."**

"**Why have you guy never told me this before?" Ben demanded**

"**Because you Aunt/Mom, Shelley didn't want you to feel like you had to love her because of something she did when you were still very small."**

"**Then why are you telling me this now?"**

"**Because I can see you are conflicted about calling her your Mom, she may not have given birth to you or raised you, but she was willing to die to protect you and almost did. Now I am not telling you this so you feel guilty for something you had no control over, I am telling you this so you know that women in there, loves you and has loved you since the moment she held you in her arms and would just like your mother die to protect you from anything."**

"**Thank you for telling me this."**

"**You're welcome, now I'm going to go meditate you may join me if you like I told Shelley we would both be there when she woke."**

"**Yes I need to as well; I need the Force to guide me into understanding about a great many things."**

"**Alright come, Cilghal will call us when your Mom is ready to be woken."**

"**Alright, come on." They both sat cross legged from each other and sank into a meditation.**

**About an hour, hour and a half later, they both were jerked out of there meditation by Allana jumping on their laps.**

"**Well hello there little lady. How are you?"**

"**I'm good Uncle Luke, where is Aunt Shelley?"**

"**She is resting she is going to have a baby so she is sleeping."**

"**Is that why she fell down earlier? Because of the baby?"**

"**Yes sweetheart, now I believe it's time for you to go to bed."**

"**Yes sir, where am I sleeping?"**

"**In Aunt Shelley's old room."**

"**Okay, good night."**

"**I think I'm going to go to bed as well, when they call you to tell you to come don't forget me, okay?"**

"**Okay, Good night son."**

**Luke walked back to the bedroom, he was looking at the bed and thought he'd never even asked Shelley what side of the bed she sleeps on. He climbed into the bed and was asleep in seconds. About an hour later he felt a little hand on his arm. Luke opened his eyes and saw Allana waiting for him to wake.**

"**Uncle Luke, I was having a bad dream something calling me from up there." She pointed toward space.**

"**Okay, come here you can sleep with me." He sat up picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He laid he hand on her forehead and put her in a trance.**

**Luke rolled back over and tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. He got up dressed and walked down the corridor. Then like an alarm in the force his sister wanted to talk to him now. He walked onto the flight deck, **

"**Artoo connected to Leia Solo on **_**the Millennium Falcon." **_

"**Luke Skywalker I don't usually call myself an over protective sister until I get commed by my granddaughter telling me Aunt Shelley is now Cousin Ben's, Mommy and is going to be a Mommy."**

"**Um, well."**

"**Yes." She promoted**

"**Shelley and I were sort of Forced by the force to get married and she had to be pregnant in twenty-four hours."**

"**So your married and pregnant and didn't even call me yourself."**

"**I'm sorry Leia; It's been a long day. We were watching Ben duel his future wife, Shelley had commanded Ben to fight her when she was unwilling to stay with us and learn the ways of the light side of the force. Apparently when Ben was commanded to fight his future wife, Shelley's life would begin to drain away, Shelley passed out, we had twenty four hours for her to get pregnant, they did it medically we were melded when they were doing it she was in a lot of pain it was bad."**

"**Do you want us to come to you; I know you're scared I can feel it."**

"**Not scared just worried, the babies still haven't attached yet and it's been hours Leia, the women I love is lying on a hospital bed, and may never wake, my Son wants nothing more than for his Mom to hold him and tell him she love him."**

"**Luke her body has been through a traumatic couple of hours I promise you she is trying to get through this, just as much as you are, I remember on Borealis when she almost died protecting Ben I remember, Luke I remember your face when she asked you if he was okay. She would have gladly died that day to protect him. Remember her body wouldn't move unless you touch her in the Force, she order her body to protect Ben, before she passed out Han and I both tried and I know she knew we would have protected him the same but it was the only way she could be one hundred percent sure he was safe."**

"**What?"Luke spun around.**

"**Ben, how long have you been there?"**

"**Hello, Aunt Leia. What were you talking about mom ordering her body to keep me safe?"**

"**Han and I , were running down the hall we saw the last phase of the fight that Vong was going for you Ben, she deactivated her Lightsaber moved you into the other arm his staff hit her just then she activated her saber under his armor, people began running toward her they tried to take you from her but she wouldn't allow it, she got into the building slid down the wall told Wedge to get Luke or Mara she laid down and roll half way into the wall and then imbued her body with the force it must have been some sort of comfort because you stopped crying and I mean right away, Han and I tried to get you away and Shelley to the hospital but we couldn't get her body to move, your dad came running up as soon as he touch her shoulder the Force imbuing stopped he picked you up, you were out like a light, we saw her wound, it was bad the floor was covered in blood."**

"**Okay so it would have only have stopped if she died?"**

"**No Ben, when a Jedi imbues something before death it will stay that way until there is nothing left of their body. Shelley did it a bit differently, it would only stop if the force touch of your mother or myself, it worked, she is alive."**

"**So if she had died I would have been stuck there till one of you got there, was I covered in blood?"**

"**Yes, and you weren't covered in blood she put some sort of force bubble that kept blood away from you and fresh oxygen coming in, I think that may have been a maternal thing because I've never heard of it before or since."**

"**So if she would have died and then mom died by Jacen, I wouldn't have either of them at all."**

"**Ben remember they would both die again happily to keep you safe it's just something a mom does, when your mom wakes up ask her why she did it, how she did it. She'll answer you, she'll be upset with us for telling you, but she will answer you."**

"**Why would she be mad at you?"**

"**Because she asked us a very long time ago to never tell you, she didn't want you to feel the need to love her she wanted you to love her because of things you can remember, not something you couldn't." Leia answered**

"**Why would she feel that, I would only love her because she would have died and almost did to keep me safe, I don't understand?"**

"**She just wanted it to be because you loved her and not what she did for you, that's it."**

"**Why, never mind I think I understand."**

"**Alright, Leia I need you to start some plans for a wedding, I hope to do it at the Temple but if not then will you talk to Tenal Ka?"**

"**Yes, we will, are you sure you don't want us to come and get Amelia?"**

"**No, we are okay, she's actually asleep in my bed she said there was something calling to her from space, I think it has something to do with why our Knights are going crazy, and we were attacked by sith."**

"**Yes, the sith. Ben care to tell me about your future wife?"**

"**Not really, I won the duel though, it was go to let it go on for a while the Masters were all watching, but then I saw dad falling with mom in his arms I disarmed her inside of 30 seconds, and when the Masters Reconvene they will decide who is going to be her Master at first I was thinking Jaina but then I thought better of it. She will be on the ground fighting sith it would be wrong to put her in the position of having to fight family so when the time comes she will need to be sent somewhere to keep her away from it."**

"**I agree with you Ben."**

**Suddenly Luke felt two new lives inside his wife.**

"**Leia, Ben and I have to go she just conceived I felt it."**

"**Okay go, call me later."**

"**I'll let you know. You are to come you, will be summand as will Jaina."**

"**Why Luke, don't you want us to continue as emissaries?"**

"**Its time for you to take your place within the Order Leia, as it is for Jaina."**

"**Alright Luke, send us our official summands by the council, Jaina and I will keep this to ourselves. Tell Shelley congratulation for me, okay."**

"**Alright, I love you sister."**

"**As I you brother."**

"**Artoo keep everyone out unless it's a Master coming to get Allana okay."**

"**Alright Ben it's time to go see your Mom."**

**Just then his comm beeped**

"**Skywalker."**

"**Master its time."**

"**Yes we know we're on our way."**

"**Cilghal out."**

**He clicked off his comm.**

**They hurried to the Hospital wing. Cilghal had put her in a night gown and covered her up.**

"**The babies are in optimal position, she will be okay. The babies are alright from what I can tell."**

"**Thank you, you may go. Oh, and will you have one of the Master go to my ship and get Amelia in the morning she's asleep in my bed I put her in a trance, she was having a nightmare."**

"**Of course Master."**

"**Just make sure it's a master Artoo and Motor won't let anyone that's not in. They can give her to Tendra I'm sure she won't mind, but if they want to work with her that good as well." Ben had walked over to his Mom and taken her hand sat down next to her on the bed.**

"**Yes Master we will take care of it. She may get up in about two hours but she can't do anything serious, she needs to rest for at least a day." **

"**Don't worry Master, I'm going to make sure my Mom and…" Ben closed his eye put his hand over her stomach and smiled. "brother and sister are safe."**

"**Very good."**

**Cilghal turned and left.**

"**Are you alright, son?"**

"**Yes, I guess I'm just a little worried that when they get here she won't want me anymore."**

"**Son, one child can never replace another, she may not have carried you but she is your mom too."**

"**Okay, wake her; I want to talk to her."**

**Luke put his hand on her forehead and brought her out of the Trance. He felt her come out of the Trance and then after a minute she was waking. Luke took her other hand and sat on the other side of the bed. After a minute her eyes snapped open. She sucked in a deep breath.**

"**Water." She whispered.**

**Luke handed it to her. She drank deeply.**

"**Are you okay Mom?"**

"**I'm alright sweetheart."**

"**I felt them Mom, the babies it's a boy and girl."**

"**Are you sure?" then looked to Luke. "I'm not strong enough to check myself. Do it Luke and tell me." Luke closed his eye, and put his hand on her stomach with her hand under his. And he made sure she felt the babies as well. And Luke opened his eyes, she was smiling.**

"**They aren't strong enough to reach back yet." She said when she opened her eyes. "Probably a few months." **

"**How are you feeling, sweetheart?" **

"**I'm tired and sore, the whole thing might have been easier if I hadn't been a virgin." She told him.**

"**You were still a virgin?" Luke asked surprised **

"**Of course, why would I sleep with someone I wasn't in love with, and since you are the only man I've ever been in love with, there was no one else."**

"**Wow, okay. Is it normal for someone to stay a virgin that long?"**

"**Ben remember the old order were celibate, they didn't have children they didn't marry." Shelley said calmly trying to get comfortable. "Luke help me onto my side please, my back is killing me."**

"**Do you want me to rub your back for you?"**

"**I don't want to put you out."**

"**Don't be silly." He put a hand under her back and thigh and turned her toward Ben about half way up she gasped.**

"**Mom are you alright."**

"**Yes sweetheart my back just hurts, I broke by back years ago so if I stay in one position for too long it starts to hurt bad. And I've been in roughly this same position for 20 hours."**

"**I didn't know you had broken your back."**

"**It was a long time ago Ben before I met your Dad, your mom and I were on a mission it went south we were running and one of the guys security ran into me with his speeder I went flying off a ped-bridge, Mara thought they had killed me so did the Emperor, it took me almost a year to get back into fight shape." Luke lifted her some more and when she was on her side he started rubbing it using the force to sooth her muscles. "I'm sorry I might fall asleep on you." Her eye were drifting shut. "I can't seem to stay awake."**

"**It's okay Mom will be here. Go to sleep."**

**Luke rubbed her back for a few more minute before she drifted back to sleep.**

"**Ben if you want you can go back to the ship and sleep I've got her."**

"**I think I'll have some chairs brought in so we can just sit here with her."**

"**Okay son."**

**He left a few minutes later two droids rolled in some comfortable chairs. Luke put a pillow behind her back to give her some support and one to cuddle with.**

**Both he and Ben fell asleep. Until she woke enough to talk. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Cilghal and Tekli sneaked into the room to check on Master Harris, Cilghal laid hands on Ben and Luke and putting them both into Healing Trances, so they could sleep. Then walked over to Shelley and did the same to her she had started to rouse from the force being used in her presence.**

"**The babies are doing fine, and Master Harris is as well, there are some cramped muscles in her back and side, probably from laying on her side for so long. Maybe we should roll her on to her back, help give her some comfort before she wakes, maybe a mild relaxant as well."**

"**Rolling her is a bad idea she broke her back years ago, she put herself in this position because it was comfortable for her, but the mild relaxant might be a good idea."**

"**Do you think she'll take Master Skywalker's name or be like Mara and be Master Harris Skywalker?"**

"**She was a Queen so logically I'd say she will probably go by Harris Skywalker."**

"**How long was she Queen?"**

"**Well only about a year give or take." **

"**Plus there will be a lot of Skywalker's here in the next few years. Think Ben, his wife, and all the children and so on."**

**Master Cilghal gave Shelley an injection of relaxant.**

"**Alright let's, get them out of the trances. We need to do it only part way. That way the Master's know what happened but Ben won't." Master Cilghal told her.**

**She put her hand on Shelley's forehead pulled her part way out, any Master could pull themselves out all the way the only reason they hadn't was because they knew whatwas going on. She did the same to Luke and then Ben. Just as she was walking out.**

"**Is everything alright?" Ben asked**

"**Yes, son everything is alright, go back to sleep." Luke looked over his shoulder at Cilghal nodded.**

"**But I felt like I was in a Trance, I had to pull myself out it was weird."**

"**It was just a dream. Go back to sleep."**

**10 minutes later. "Why did you lie to him?"**

"**He would have just worried that anyone could sneak up and put him into a trance; only a few of us have that power. When he reaches Master he will be informed just like the rest of them, we already knew, we trained them how to do it."**

"**It's hard watching him know things are happening to him but not tell him the truth." **

"**We wrote the code, the rules, you and I, but he is our legacy he will rule the Order next if you want us to tell him then let's."**

"**I don't know, Luke he's mine in spirit but he is yours by blood, it's your decision."**

"**You may not have given birth to him, but he will always be yours, you have almost died for him. It's our decision."**

"**That was a very long time ago; he does not need to know about that, all he needs to know is that I would happily lay down my life for him."**

"**I'm sorry but he already knows, at least what Leia and I could tell him, he was conflicted, so I told him. He didn't know how he could call you and Mara, both Mom, he was confused, he couldn't move Mara's things, he couldn't move his mom's things to be replaced by his mom's as he said. So I told him one part, and Leia and I were talking and he overheard, I didn't tell him you imbued your body. But he heard Leia talking about it."**

"**Why would you tell him, I asked you all never to tell him, you could have told him any number of things." **

"**Because it was a one true absolute time when your life was put up for his, you imbed yourself you keep him alive and almost died doing it."**

"**Luke, it's too late. I'm not going to fight with you about this, I understand. Luke I need the fresher, I need to have help standing, my back is killing me we may need to get Cilghal to come in and give me something for the muscles spasms." Luke got up and walked to the other side of the bed pulled the pillow out she let out a little gasp, he rolled her over slowly and she was taking deep breaths, and then once she was on her back he pulled her up gentle with his whole body, but she was in so much pain and not just her back, she cried out before she could stifle it. Ben shot out of his chair like there was a needle pocking him. **

"**What wrong? What are you doing? Do you need help?" he was at their side.**

"**I just need to use the fresher, and I hurt everywhere, maybe you can get Cilghal and tell her I need a stronger relaxant."**

"**So it was her, I had thought it was dad. Can any Master do this, put another Jedi in a trance before they can do anything about it?" Luke and Shelley shared a smile he was a smart one.**

"**No, a Master can fight it, a powerful Jedi such as you can fight their way out."**

**Luke finished pulling her up she cried out again.**

"**Oh God , Force help me, it's not just my back, I've done this before for other women I never heard any of them complaining this much."**

"**That is because you were a virgin and still are to a degree, if we needed help getting pregnant we would have tried to have a child first natural, that's why."**

"**Oh my God, Mom your bleeding bad." As she looked down, blood began to pour down her legs.**

"**Ben get Cilghal right now." Luke ordered. Ben left the room with a force assistance to make it faster.**

"**Luke I'm getting dizz…"and she lost consciousness. He was beyond terrified now.**

**Hapes**

**Queen Mother Tenal Ka, had been up late working and before she went to bed she wanted to write to Allana, and tell her how much she loved her. When she was hit with pain the like of which she hadn't experienced since Allana's birth, she reached out in the Force trying to determine where it was coming from, then she felt them, Shelley in pain terrible pain, Master Skywalker terrified, and Ben scared out of his mind. She shot out of her chair, looked at the security officers who were alarmed by the sudden action.**

"**Get me something for a few day, do it now you have no more than five minute, GO."**

**She ran down the Hall and banged on the door to Taryn Zel and Zekk's room, just seconds before Zekk opened the door.**

"**Did you feel it?" she asked**

"**Yes, we're losing her." he answered.**

**She thought for only a second.**

"**Get Taryn, I need to speak to her right now."**

"**I'm here cousin what's wrong?"**

"**Taryn you are in charge until I get back, there is a problem only a few of us can fix and this is one of them. Zekk will be here to protect you. Be safe." She hugged her, gave Zekk a meaningful look. Turn and was out the door when she heard him call.**

"**May the Force be with you."**

**She ran to her room grabbed her bag and the little one that had all of Allana little surprises and headed toward the Falcon. When she was almost there when the ramp lowered. She walked up it, then sealed the boarding ramp and locked it, set her bags down and headed up front.**

**Hapes on **_**the Millennium Falcon**_

**Leia sat bolt upright in her bed. Luke was terrified and Ben was scared and Shelley was in pain.**

"**Han get up, we have to get to Luke, now. There is something wrong terribly wrong."**

"**Hum, What?" Still half asleep but sitting up as well.**

"**Let's go Han, Tenal Ka is on her way, and Luke needs me now. Let's go, get a move on."**

**They were both up and dressed in seconds Leia ran to the ramp lowering it, as Han shot passed to get the ship started. Leia ran after him, they were almost ready when the boarding ramp closed sign came on, and Tenal Ka slipping in and sat down in the Navigation seat.**

**Bastion Jagged Fel and Jaina Solo's Suite**

"**I am going to be in SO much trouble." She moan in to the fresher.**

"**Jaina it can't be that bad, come on, let's go back to bed." He helped her off the floor over to the sink, gave her, her tooth brush and tooth paste, rubbing her back while she brushed. She had been dry heaving for a half hour now. They walked back to bed and lay down.**

"**Oh, it can and will be, that bad believe me, I know my Uncle and my Aunt, whether were marrying in two day or two months I'm pregnant now, the only reason Tenal Ka got away with it was because she wasn't part of the Order anymore, me on the other hand am a crucial part of it, Mom told me yesterday we would be summand when the High Council Convened to take our rightful places within the Order. Now not only will I not be on the Council I might get kick out of the Order as well."**

"**I won't let that happen even if we have to go to the Grand Master tomorrow and have him say the words over us, we will."**

"**I don't know, he and my Aunt are going to be so disappointed in me, I don't think I can face them." She had tears streaming down her face, he kissed them away.**

"**Well I've never seen you run away from something scary before and I won't let you start now. Now come on let's get some sleep."**

**They were both asleep in a few minute. That is until a blue glow fell over their faces and.**

"**Jedi Solo wake you must, need you we do." Jaina and Jag shot up. Jaina's hand went instinctively to her lightsaber on the night stand and Jag's to his blaster on his. That is until they noticed who they we're talking to or more accurately Jaina did.**

"**Master Yoda? What are you doing here?"**

"**Come to tell you I have, needed at Kessel you are, feel not the pain I could let you hurt your children it might." Jag and Jaina shared a worried look.**

"**What wrong why am I needed at Kessel the High Council hasn't convened yet."**

"**Master Shelley Skywalker needs you she does, go you must meet with other there, you will."**

"**Alright I'm going, I'll be there as soon as I can."**

"**See you soon I will, and you as well Jagged Fel, speak the words I do, declared Husband and wife you are, feel no fear from your Uncle or Aunt did the same too them, I have. But needed you are."**

**And Yoda disappeared.**

"**I need five minute to make two calls you go fire up your x-wing and my claw craft."**

"**Alright." Jaina and Jag climbed out of bed and dressed quickly in flight suites. "You know this reminds me of all the times we got the alarms during the war when we were asleep or should have been." With a Solo smile that would have made her dad proud.**

"**Okay, well talk about that little innuendo in route Jedi Solo-Fel for now we have things to do and not much time to do them in. Break." He shot toward his comm station and she toward the closet and packed there pilots bags quickly. She then ran outside to their personal hanger where there ships were berthed.**

"**Sneaky fire up the ship." She Force leaped into Jags craft, and began the pre flight sequence. And fired it up. She leaped out of his craft. And went back inside. Jag was on the comm with his Dad. She quickly commed Tahiri to tell her she would be back in a few days.**

"**I need you to come to Bastion, to act in my stead for a little while, Jaina and I are need with the Jedi High Council."**

"**Alright, I'll head out in just a little while. I need to get your Mother and brother and sister ready to go as well. Jag where is Grand Master Skywalker, I have a few people that need to contact him so he may lead them to someone else, I believe she maybe on the High Council as well from the way they describe her, but I've been asked to not tell names of the people involved in this, other than they mean the Jedi no harm, in fact two of them are Jedi from Palpatine's time."**

"**Alright, um." He looked over his shoulder to Jaina watched as she fell into the Force smiling and then began to nodding vigorously. She mouthed 'tell him.'**

"**Were headed to Kessel, that's where the High Council has been stationed since there withdraw from the GA. Tell them that they need to be careful when they come out of hyperspace because the Smugglers' Alliance will have begun to arrive."**

"**I should have known Luke has been friend with Lando for a very long time. I will let them know, son, and good luck. And tell that pretty girl in the flight suit Hi for us she looks alright for being a Solo. Just don't tell her dad that it will ruin my reputation." Jaina started to laugh, and Jag just shook his head. "Clear skies, Jagged. And you as well Jaina."**

"**Thanks and for you as well. May the Force be with you."**

**He picked her up and was just about to put her on the bed when the door burst open and Cilghal and Tekli running in with Ben right on her heels. He went to his dad and stood there, it was obvious he wasn't leaving her, so Luke didn't bother he just put his arm around him trying to comfort him. Cilghal put her legs up and draped a blanket over her, made sure she was covered, began to work. About thirty long agonizing minutes later, she looked over to them.**

"**I saved the pregnancy, she lost a lot of blood, but she will be okay. I've given her some pain meds and started a catheter, she'll need to rest I suggest a Healing Trance; I will start an I.V. to resupply her blood lost and pain management. But there is still the possibility of death for them all, if she hasn't woken or hasn't stopped bleeding in the next half at the most then we may have to.." She looked down at Shelley swallowed hard. "Have to use the circle of life, it may be the only thing that brings her back. Right now before we go to such drastic measures, let try these others first. Put her in a Healing Trance, we'll get started on everything else."**

**Luke nodded and put his hand on her forehead and she was in a Healing Trance.**

"**Dad what is this Circle of Life, I've never heard of it before."**

"**That's because only the High Council can do it, there is a possibility of death to the Master's trying to perform it, in the 35 years we've had the Jedi Order we've only done it six times, thankfully we've never lost anyone, but the old order lost many doing it. If the time comes you must step back and watch, do not try to interfere."**

**25 minute later there was still no change what so ever. Luke looked at Cilghal, who looked at him, they both nodded in agreement. Cilghal slipped out to summon the other Master's Luke pulled Shelley out of her Trance.**

**Suddenly she was standing there again, and Ben thought he was going to pass out.**

"**Luke Skywalker, you will not even try it. This is the time to trust the Force, I'm strong enough to fight it, I will not allow any of the Masters to possibly sacrifice themselves to save me, these children are destined as are others, if for some reason, something happens to me then they can be transferred into someone else body, and I will be one with the Force there is no death, there is only the Force." By the time his Mom had finished dressing his father down the whole High Council was in the room surrounding the bed in a Circle. "You will not do this, if I have to fight you, you can just transfer the babies now, I won't survive it, don't make me choose between following my heart and the will of the Force, and you Luke, there is nothing any of you can do, my life is in the hands of the force."**

"**As the Grand Master I'm Ordering you to allow us to do this and you will follow orders."**

"**Then you have sealed my fate, Cilghal you will only have a half hour to transfer before there not viable. I will see you all when the council convenes, I will be joining Mara." She looked at Ben. "Ben know I love you and always will, but I won't let someone else sacrifice their lives for me, I have seen the currents of the Force and you will be a strong and powerful leader, take care of your dad and the twins for me, and remember I will be with you always." She disappeared and even Ben could feel the walls going up around her body it was like nothing he'd ever felt in his life, it was so powerful he couldn't even sense a life force when he saw her lying there.**

"**Master Skywalker we can still try, she might not be able to fight us all off she is weak right now." Kyp said**

"**No, do it you must not, other coming there are be here soon they will, flying fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy and the best star fighter pilots of two lines joined twice, unable to do it you will be, only they that have had children and have had been trained by her to a percent can do this now, the will of the force this is, live she will." Yoda said as he appeared. Floating over to her body he touched her head and all of the walls came down. "Healing Trance, she's in, cocooned the children she has, safe they will be until the other get here." He then floated over to Luke. "Fear do not, live she will. Niece coming she is, angry at her you cannot be, spoken the words I have, free are they, will of the force it was by no mistake on their part, it was."**

**Just then Lando walked in because the Masters had left the door open.**

"**Luke, what's going on? Suddenly Saba appears with Amelia asks for us to watch her that she is needed, and then Amelia starts cry about hurting what's going on?"**

"**Hurting?" Then he understood that's how the master came so quickly they felt the pain and alarm in the Force. "Saba go hurry, close her off from it now." Saba nodded before running out the door. "There have been some complications, we will have incoming in the next few hours, so let anyone know that's up there to send them down, there needed now." **

"**Alright old buddy, will she be okay?" he asked looking down at her.**

"**Yes, will of the Force this is, brings many things with it, enjoy her family she will." Yoda gave them all a meaningful look. "All of her family, found her brother Mara did told him to find her, she did, Jedi protectors coming as well, come they must finish training they will, brother will marry within the Order, family he will have, strong line he will have, almost as strong as, the Skywalker line it will be." Yoda disappeared. All the Masters were looking at each other, a lot of revelation in just a few short minute. Lando nodded his head to Luke and excused himself.**

**The Jedi High Council stood Vigil over her for almost a day. Ben was holding her hand and had fallen asleep on the chair with his head on her bed. **

"_**Millennium Falcon**_**, Jedi Solo, Jagged Fel and a ship called **_**Harris Legacy**_** are all requesting clearance to land." **

"**Granted."**

**Yoda reappeared.**

"**Remove all medical things, you must. Free of all, only clothes and a blanket, she must be. Instruct them you must, easier it will be then you think powerful are they." And he disappeared, again.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Jag and Jaina were just about to hit hyperspace when Jag decided to bring up the innuendo.**

"**You know Mrs. Solo-Fel, you were being naught when we, we're in a hurry to get out of there."**

"**Well, Mr. Fel you can blame that entirely on yourself, you're the one that knocked me up."**

"**Oh I know, believe me I was planning that, when we did get pregnant, I was going to lock us in a bedroom for the entire nine months."**

"**Oh dear, Jedi are pregnant for an entire ten months."**

"**Jedi are pregnant for ten months?"**

"**Yes you didn't know that?"**

"**NO, but this could be fun."**

"**Fun? Bloated and fat with a baby for ten months."**

"**As I recall sweetheart, Grand Master Yoda said children as in twins."**

"**Oh, dear God, Twins? I don't think I can do this I've seen the pictures of Mom she was huge."**

"**Oh get use to it sweetheart, because were pregnant. Now I'll see you in Kessel. May the Force be with you."**

"**Clear skies. Jumping in one, two, and three. Mark." And they jumped into hyperspace.**

**They came out of hyperspace at the same time as **_**the Falcon**_** and another space ship she had never seen before.**

"**Incoming Fighters this is Kessel control, please identify yourself."**

"**This is Jedi Solo and Jagged Fel requesting landing vector."**

**Luke could feel his sister approaching, and she was sending him comfort and telling him everything was going to be okay. The Jedi High Council had been stand Vigil at Shelley's bedside since Yoda put her in a Healing Trance, Ben was asleep in a chair his head laying on his mom's bed holding her hand.**

"**How is he Luke he is closing himself off from the force, I can barely feel him if I didn't see him sitting there I wouldn't know he was there." Kyp said looking at Ben.**

"**It's a defense mechanism he did it during the Vong War, in the back of his mind he doesn't want to feel his Mom die, so he's closed himself to it."**

**Everyone was quite for another two hours when they all looked up, Leia, Tenal Ka, and Jaina were like beacon's in the Force. Even Ben stirred.**

"**What is that? They are all giving off raw power."**

"**I don't know I've never felt anything like it before."**

"**Neither have I." Kyp agreed the other Masters were nodding.**

"_**Millennium Falcon**_**, Jedi Solo, Jagged Fel and a ship called **_**Harris Legacy**_** are all requesting clearance to land." The last one got a few raised eyebrows.**

"**Granted."**

**Yoda reappeared.**

"**Remove all medical things, you must. Free of all, only clothes and a blanket, she must be. Instruct them you must, easier it will be then you think, powerful are they." And he disappeared, again.**

"**You know I'm beginning to think Mara was right, I was wrong about him, he floats in give us some very cryptic stuff and floats away. At least Ghost can't hit you or he'd be banging me over the head with that stick," Yoda appeared behind Luke with his walking stick raised. "You know when I was training with him he would hit me with it anytime I asked a stupid question or was being disrespectful." Yoda had that sadistic smile on his face just waiting, Ben looked up at his Dad and Laugh out right. "What?" Bam."Ow. I knew you would do that just to prove you could."**

"**Wrong you weren't about me, just not knowing me long enough you did. Ask Obi-Won he knows I use my stick to train brats."**

**Obi-Won appeared and scowled at Yoda.**

"**Brats? I wasn't a brat, I was young. Luke on the other hand back talked just like his Father." Ben was rolling on the floor with laughter.**

"**Thanks so very much." He said to Obi-won. Then he leaned over the chair."Are you quit done over there?" he asked Ben. Who stopped laughing immediately, which made everyone else laugh.**

"**Okay everyone out, I need to take care of thing like Master Yoda said out, I'm sorry Ben you too, we need to change her clothes." Ben nodded and followed the Masters out. Yoda and Obi-Wan had disappeared as well.**

**Luke helped where he could but for the most part he just stood back and watched as things were taken out of his wife, the bed was striped and her gown was changed in a Jedi sleeping tunic, Cilghal said that a night dress would be inappropriate for what they were going to do. There was a knock on the door and he felt his sister's presences on the other side.**

"**Come sister, only you." Leia opened the door just enough to come in and closed it again.**

"**Luke, are you okay?" She asked as she got to his side and pulled him into a big hug.**

"**Not really, she was still bleeding when Cilghal changed her clothes."**

"**She will be fine in short order I promise, now I have a sense in the force from you that we will be doing something, so teach me oh great and powerful Master." And that did it he laughed.**

"**Oh, thanks Leia I needed that."**

"**Its okay, now start teaching."**

**Ben was standing at the end of the Hall waiting for his dad to summon him back. He turned back toward the entrance and right in front of him were three people he'd never seen before.**

"**Excuse me, we are hoping to get an audience with either the Jedi High Council or the Grand Master Luke Skywalker." The younger man with brown hair said.**

"**The High Council hasn't convened since our relocation here, one of the High Councilors has been in need of medical help."**

"**Then would it be possible to speak with the Grand Master?"**

"**Ben I have this, your Dad has summoned you."**

"**Thank you, Master Horn." He bowed and left.**

"**Now how can I help you?"**

"**We, were hoping to get an audience with either the Jedi High Council or the Grand Master Luke Skywalker."**

"**The High Council hasn't convened yet, and the Grand Master is with his wife who is have problems with her pregnancy in fact they are about to do something for her as soon as, Jedi Solo gets here."**

"**And here I am Master." Jaina came around the corner and bowed.**

"**Jedi Solo, Head of State. Just follow your Uncles Force Aura they are only waiting for Tenal Ka now."**

"**Thank you Master Horn." And they both disappeared down the hall.**

"**Wasn't that Head of State Fel?"**

"**Yes, he is Jedi Jaina Solo fiancé." All three of them looked at each other.**

"**Okay, look since it seems I won't be speaking to anyone from the council.."**

"**I'm on The Jedi High Council, I just said we hadn't convened since we got here. So if it something you need from the council maybe I can help."**

"**I'm looking for my sister, she was the Queen of Naboo, when I was sent away with these two." Corran contain his emotion. "To keep me safe from the Emperor, my sister sacrificed herself in my stead, now I had thought her dead these many years because she never found me, until the other day on the news when they hit your Temple with the Ion Canon, they said with the like of Luke Skywalker and Shelley Harris, as master of the Order no one would be getting in. My sister's name is Shelley Harris, my name is Josiah Harris it was Joshua but she had them change it so I would be safe. Is she a High Councilor or is she in the Empire or Hapes?"**

"**Um, just a moment." Corran pulled out his commlink. "Master you need to come out here there is someone you need to speak to."**

"**Very well Corran, Octa has taken over teaching the girls I'll be right out." They could tell he had forgotten to turn off the commlink because they heard him still talking. "Ben stay with your Mom. I'll be right back." They heard a 'Yes, sir.' A door opening and closing and a blonde haired man walking down the hall.**

"**Luke your comm is still on." Luke turned it off. **

"**Sorry my wife is having some problems with her pregnancy if we don't help her soon were going to lose her, and I don't think my son or I could take losing her, we already lost Mara."**

"**Grand Master Luke Skywalker this is Josiah Harris also known as Joshua Harris he said he is Master Harris' brother. He would like to know where she is he saw the news about our withdrawal and the temple ion canon and then them talking about you and her and that if you didn't let them in they won't get in."**

"**There right about that. Master Harris and I have known each other these past 35 years, we built the order you see and hear about on the news together. And you certainly do look like an older version of the picture she had of you, you as well Jeremy, Janette. Shelley and I were married a few days ago by order of the force master Yoda showed up and did it, if you follow me you may observe she is still unconscious, and this may be too much for you, if you need to just step out, it might be disturbing for anyone Force sensitive and all three of you are." Luke stepped into the room and motion for them to step against the wall. "Just wait here."**

"**Are we ready?"**

"**As soon as Saba gets here, we will be." Just then the door opened.**

"**Thiz one iz here, Masterz. Let uz begin. She must be out of the healing trance."**

**Luke stepped forward and put his hand on her forehead bent and whispered in her ear.**

**Suddenly Shelley was standing in front of them all.**

"**Luke Skywalker I told you NO. You had Yoda come down here and over power me, you know full well you could have done it yourself."**

**Kenth Hamner stepped up when he saw their panicked faces.**

"**She's not dead, she's throwing her spirit only the most powerful of us can do it."**

"**I came and over powered you they were going to let you do it your way, my way there is no chance of death for you or them, the force promised, it did."**

"**Peace Sister, we will take care of you." Another ghost appeared.**

"**Sister." Shelley nodded but looked up and right into the brown eyes, she had longed to see for so very long. "Sweet force. Joshua?"**

"**Yes it's me."**

"**We will have a long talk when this is done, Ben?"**

"**Yes Mom, what is it?"**

"**If for whatever reason I don't make it, remember I love you."**

"**I love you too. But you're going to be okay."**

"**Sister, you must reconnect."**

"**And released from Force Bubble the children must be, or save you they cannot."**

**Shelley disappeared and then a wall surrounding his children dropped. Leia, Jaina, Tenal Ka, Octa, Saba, and Mara's arms crossed in front of them there heads fell back, and Shelley's was raised in the air, a blue shimmer went through her body. Ben fell to his knees.**

"**It's hurting her, it hurts bad. Dad I cannot disconnect, do it for me."**

**Luke put his hand on both sides of his head, and disconnected him from the force connection with his mom. About ten minute later, the husbands or for those who weren't married another Master went up behind them ready to catch them. Then Shelley's body lowered to the bed, and the five of them went down or would have if someone hadn't caught them.**

"**Jag, I need to lay down." He picked her up and carried her out of the room down the hall into the conference room where there had been bed set up for this very occurrence.**

**Kyp brought his wife Octa. Han brought Leia, Corran brought Tenal Ka, Hamner brought Saba.**

"**There all very weak, they need to be put into Healing Trances."Cilghal said**

"**Mom, please wake up, please, please." Ben was crying.**

"**Ben I know your scared look at me, feel her she's alive give her a few minutes."**

**Cilghal walked in.**

"**I had to put them into Healing Trances, there very weak. I need for you all to step out please." She looked at the remaining Masters and Joshua, Jeremy and Janette. They all left quickly.**

**Cilghal and Tekli worked quickly draping her and removing her pants.**

"**She's stopped bleeding, she'll be okay, and the twins are fine. She should be waking anytime I'm going to restart the blood and pain med drip to restore what she's lost."**

**After just a few minute she was done, they changed nightgowns when Ben stepped out, he just slid down beside the door. Then he heard a soft voice.**

"**Ben?"**

"**He just stepped out sweetheart, do you want me to get him?"**

"**Yes please, I told him I would hug him and I have yet to do that but first help me up a little, I need some water."**

**A moment later the door open Ben looked up, his dad was looking down at him.**

"**Your mom wants you, just remember to be gentle."**

**Ben got up and went straight to his Mom.**

"**Mom are you okay, I felt your pain it was terrible."**

"**Yes, I tried to disconnect from you, I was unable to do anything with the force while that was going on. Come here give me a hug." He was up on the bed and in her arms before he had even know what he'd done.**

"**I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." As he was slowly getting up, he mom laughed and pulled him back down.**

"**You didn't hurt me, now I want you to go to bed, I know you sleep in a chair holding my hand all night, and I believe everyone is going to bed soon. Master Cilghal may I go to my bed please?"**

"**Yes you are out of the woods, just give me about a half hour, for this I.V. bag to finish and then you may go." **

"**Thank you. Is everyone else going to bed?"**

"**Yes its well past midnight now the Masters have been up for the past day and half for a bedside Vigil, Jag and Jaina, Han, Leia and Tenal Ka flew through the night. Tendra told me to tell you she will keep Amelia tonight so you may rest, as can her Mother and Grandmother."**

"**Thank you, Master Cilghal for helping me."**

"**You are quite welcome, Master."**

"**Go on Ben, well be behind you in a few minute." Ben nodded and went to the Shadow rolled into his bed and was asleep in just a moment he didn't even see his Mom sitting in a seat watching him.**

**A half hour later.**

"**Okay you can go now. I want you to rest tomorrow now that doesn't mean you have to stay in bed just rest, nothing to strenuous."**

"**Thank you Cilghal. Luke help me up please." She reached out and took his hand. He pulled her up gently. They walked past the conference room, saw all the Masters and Han and Jag asleep next to Leia and Jaina. Kyp was on the same cot as Octa holding her to his chest. Jag was also holding Jaina.**

"**So when are those two going to tell everyone their pregnant?" Shelley asked him when they we're down the hall.**

"**Oh, I don't know, when their ready."**

**They walked up the ramp, and down the corridor Luke stopped abruptly, waved his hand to her and he stepped in Ben's room. Mara was sitting there.**

"**Mara, what are you doing?"**

"**I haven't just watched him sleep in forever. When we were doing the Circle of Life today I felt your babies and I remember what it felt like to be pregnant, you know there are no babies in the netherworld of the Force." She looked at Shelley and she shook her head no.**

"**Mara what's wrong?"**

"**Luke I was pregnant when I died. I'm sorry." Luke's eye were tearing up. Shelley took a deep breath.**

"**I'm going to go, to bed, it looks like you two need to talk." She stepped back into the hallway. And didn't even think about it as she entered her room and climbed into her bed, and rolled on her side, and put herself in a Healing Trance, so she wouldn't have to see the sorrow in Luke's face.**

"**You need to go to her, she went to her room not your room, I shouldn't have told you, I saw her face she just went through hell trying to keep your children alive, and I'm sitting here telling you about a child you'll never know and neither will I."**

"**I'll join her in a few minute."**

"**No you need to go now wake her and take her to your room, and lay down and hold her. I'm going to go anyway."**

"**Are you sure Mara?"**

"**Yes, go my love. I'll see you when the Council convenes." With that she got up stepped pass Luke kissed Ben's forehead, turned back smiled at him and disappeared.**

**Luke check on his son, pulled the blanket up and kissed his forehead and left closing his door behind him, went to the next door opened it and his heart about broke his wife had just walked in taken off her slippers, rolled over and put herself in a trance. He put his hand on her forehead and brought her out of her Trances picked her up and carried her to their room laid her down on the bed, and amusingly enough her side, was opposite of his.**

**She rolled away from him, and he felt her sadness through the Force, He laid down behind her, and pulled her to him and kissed her on the neck.**

"**I'm sorry." He whispered kissing her neck again.**

"**Its alright." She rolled over. "I love you." They shared their first real kiss and it was passionate, Luke had missed kissing someone like this and Shelley was an amazing kisser. They broke the kiss gasping for breath.**

"**If only I could have you right now." Kissing her again. "It would be amazing, I wish we could have had made them ourselves instead of the way it was."**

"**We will have our chance, and these will not be our only children. And we will have that amazing night, it will be a passionate and love filled night."**

"**Yes, I will have you. Hopefully sooner rather than later. I want to hold you in my arms, hold both you and our children while I sleep." Shelley rolled over and snuggled back into him, he put his hand on her stomach, and she put her hand on his and laced their fingers. It didn't take long before they fell asleep.**

"_Ben contact the Temple and tell them Shelley is in labor and we don't know if we're going to make it before there born." Luke said he was rubbing Shelley's back. Vestara was bringing in the baby blankets and towels. Ben and Vestara had been married two months ago, and only because they were order to by the force and the old council. A few minute later Ben came back._

"_The Venture is on its way apparently they went to get Jaina, at the shelter, she too has gone into labor. We only have about thirty minutes before connect up time."_

"_I don't think we're going to have it her water broke hours ago."_

"_Luke, it will be alright, I will do my best to keep from having them before, The Venture gets here." _

_Shelley was doing meditative breathing, it was okay for about twenty minutes. _

"_Luke I can't hold them in anymore, Ben you come to this side, Vestara you to this side I need you help me sit up, and pull my legs back and sideways as far as you can without hurting me."_

"_Jade Shadow come in this is The Errant Venture, were ready for you to dock. Come in Shadow."_

_Luke gave Ben a look, he went quickly to the flight deck to bring the Shadow in the Venture docking bay._

"_This is the Shadow, thanks, were going to need Master Cilghal right away, I don't think my mom can make it to the ships hospital wing she already started pushing, but no babies yet."_

"_Roger will have the Master standing by to come straight to you as soon as your berthed." There a Push you need to push from his dad._

"_Thanks Shadow out." He quickly got the ship in The Venture hit the button to lower the ramp and got back just in time for another push. Cilghal came flying into the room. Luke hurried up to Vestara side and took over for her._

"_You know this will be the second set of twins I deliver today, and third in history for me and all from the same family." She was talking just to try and distract everyone from the pain filling the Force but no cries or scream or pleading came from his mom and that was when he realized for the first time his mother was royalty and noble she did cry out she just took it. He ideally wonder if when he had children if Vestara would be like this. "Vestara will you assist me please?"_

"_Yes of course."_

"_You and your niece are too much alike, you can cry and scream if you want, no one would be mad or care that you did, you are in terrible pain. Let it out." She just shook her head. She would not scare Vestara, she didn't want her to think child birth was as horrible as all the stories your told, and since she was pregnant with her first she wasn't going to scare her more then she already was._

"_Okay push." Luke and Ben pulled her legs back with her help and supported her back as she leaned forward into the push." That's right, its crowning, again. One more."_

_His mom let out a small cry, and then there was a baby wailing._

"_It's a girl."_

"_Halie Skywalker."_

_Then she let out a little cry._

"_Push, you can do it."_

_She now had his dad's hand in a death grip guess it's a good thing it was the false one, because as she pushed again her knuckles turned white. She then fell into the Force, probably to booster her strength. She let go of the leg in Bens hand and gripped around Luke shoulder hugging him._

"_The baby will not move he is sideways, the only way for you to get him out is if you take him. Do it now." She hugged Luke one more time kissed him. "I love you, take care of them." She looked over at Ben's wide eyes. "Remember I love you, and will always be with you." Ben lent down and kissed her cheek tears streaming down his face. "Vestara, I love you too, daughter take care of them." Vestara bent down and hugged her,_

"_I can't do this without you, I'm scared, and who am I going to talk to now?" she whisper in her hair._

"_You'll be fine I promise, and I'll always be with you." Kissed her forehead._

"_I've commed Tekli she'll be here in just a few minute with the tools to close the wound when were done."_

"_Master Cilghal, baby first." _

"_Yes, Master."_

"_I love you all." She looked at Luke tears streaming down his face as well. "Do it Luke."_

_His Dad laid his hand on her forehead and put her into a healing trance. She made one cute and Vestara ran to the fresher. Not two minute later another baby cried. Then the hand he'd been holding disappeared, becoming one with the force. Just as his other mother had done._

"_I'm sorry. I love you, and I will always be with you." Ben heard her say in his head._

"_I love you, I'm sorry to leave you alone again, take care of yourself and all of my children, Halie and Hayden I gave birth to but the others are mine as well. Goodbye my love." Luke heard her say as he stared at the spot where she just was._

"_When the time comes, I'll be there I promise. I love Vestara."_

"_Goodbye and May the Force be with you all." She told all of the Jedi._

**Luke sat bolt upright. Shelley stirred.**

"**Luke what's wrong?"**

"**Nothing just a bad dream, go back to sleep my love." And from the other room they heard a 'MOM.' And Ben ran right into their room.**

"**Mom I had the worst dream ever, I dreamt you were in labor the baby girl came then the boy was side was and would turn you had a C-section the boy was delivered and then you became one with the Force."**

"**It was just a dream come on lay down, go to sleep." He laid down after a few minutes he was asleep again. She put her hand on his forehead and sent him into a Healing Trance.**

"**You saw it too, didn't you?" Luke asked**

"**Yes, but now that we know, we can prepare for it."**

**She reached behind his head pulled him toward her kissed him as she put him into a healing trance, also. She slowly got up and went to the sitting area, where she sank down cross her legs. And was only mildly aware she had been joined…**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Jaina, Leia, Tenal Ka, Octa and Saba all sat up as one. They looked at each other, and climbed out of their beds quietly trying not to wake anyone else.**

"**I'm going to check on Vestara, I will meet you at **_**the Shadow, **_**if I know Shelley she's put the other two into Trances and is trying to meditate." Octa told them quietly sliding off toward the room where Vestara had been assigned. As she neared she could hear her crying softly. She knocked on the door. And a moment later it opened. "Come on, we're going to her now, and I know you want to be there." She put her arm around the girl and walked toward **_**the Shadow**_**. **

**As they approached Jaina was keying open the hatch when the ramp lowered they walked into the sitting room and there in the middle of the floor was Master Shelley Harris Skywalker meditating, tears streaming down her face. They all sat cross legged in a circle taking her hands were Jaina and Leia they all sank into the Force allowed comfort and love to permeate it. Then there were more presences circling around them. And sitting behind them forming a circle around them as well.**

**Luke felt his wife put him into a healing trance and knew why she had done it, she didn't want him to have to relive it over and over again. He felt calm, and loved. A hand on his forehead pulled him out of the trance he looked and Shelley wasn't there only Ben and Corran above him pulling him out of his Trance, he looked up and saw Kyp had pulled him out of his trance, then he felt them all in his sitting room. He and Ben sat up as one and follow Kyp and Corran out, there in a circle were the ladies of the circle of life from earlier today, behind them starting to circle were the rest of the Jedi on planet, even Joshua and Jeremy and Janette were in it, Luke looked over to the chairs and found Han and Jag sitting in them, Luke walked over to his brother in law.**

"**What are you guys doing in here?" he asked softly**

"**Well we we're woken by our ladies getting up and leaving, then all the Jedi got up left so we followed them, I'm not sure what's going on." He look from the circle within a circle back to Luke. So Luke explained very quickly what the vision showed, and why all the Jedi had woken up from it, and now they needed the peace only the rest of the Jedi could bring. Han and Jag shared a look and turned back to Luke with faces of shock and horror. Then Luke looked up and saw a very tired looking Allana walking in with motor behind here she walked over to the circle stepped through the first circle and into the second, as one the girls scouted so Allana could be between Leia and Tenal Ka. It couldn't have been more precise if they had timed it. Luke joined and finished the second circle right behind his wife.**

**For hours Han and Jag sat and watched in mild fascination as the group meditated, comforting one another. After about 3 hours Han and Jag fell asleep, sleep for about an hour and got back up, they were still going at it, Han quietly went to the kitchen and made some caf and brought Jag a cup as well. Finally about an hour later they began to move and come around, then they finished and almost as one stood up off the floor.**

"**How do they do that move all at once without doing anything?"**

"**I don't know kid, and I've lived with Jedi for 40 years."**

**Shelley wasn't crying anymore, but you could see tear stains down the faces of almost all of the Jedi in the room. Shelley suddenly left the room so fast Han and Jag about missed it follow quickly by Jaina, then the heard retching sounds even through doors, Han and the rest of the Jedi looked to Jag.**

**Hem, Hem. "Told you I did angry you cannot be will of the Force it was, no fault of theirs, took every precaution they did." Yoda said as he appeared. "Remember always in motion the future is, what you see today may never come."**

**The sound of sinks and doors being opened together Jaina and Shelley walked back in, Jaina froze midstride when she looked up at all the Jedi looking from her to Yoda to Jag, her heart began to pound and she thought she was going to be sick again. She was about to make run for it when her aunt put her arm around her pulled her into a hug, and spoke into her ear.**

"**We are not angry, and everyone else is just surprised, the master were there when Yoda said it had to be a person who I had trained and had a child and since we all knew you hadn't had one before, there was only one explanation. Yoda told us he spoke the words over you." Then gave her arms a little squeeze and stepped back, her Uncle was next telling her almost the same thing, told her he loved her after a few minute she finally got to Jag, and he pulled her into his arms she buried her face in his chest not even wanting to look at her parents.**

"**Jaina honey, look at me." She heard her mom say softly. She peaked at them from the corner of her eye. Her mom had tears in her eyes and her dad look like he was trying to decide if he wanted to hug her or kill Jag so she opted to chose for him and flew into her parents arms. "Its alright, we are not mad and no one else is either, just calm down, the panic isn't good for the babies. Shhh." Her mom was petting her hair. **

"**I'm scared, I've never been pregnant before or had a baby that depend solely on me for them to live." Tears streaming down her face.**

"**And that why you feel scared Jaina if you look in this room and ask anyone of the mothers what they felt like right now in your shoes they would tell you the same thing. It's scary knowing that if you do just one thing your baby won't make it, but that is why you have us, we are here to help you, to make things easier for you, do you honestly think your aunt isn't scared right now, and even worse after that vision? Ask her." Her Aunt stepped up to her.**

"**Jaina, I know how you feel, right now because I'm in the same boat, the terror that is eating at you, but you must never feel alone because you're not, we are all here and some day you'll hold a little baby in your arms that is yours and Jag's and that's all you'll worry about, the fear you have right now, will vanish the moment that baby is put into your arms, and your world shifts from 2 people to 3 or 4, and you have your own family to do anything you want with, trust me." Then her aunt stepped back into her uncle's embrace.**

"**Now since everyone is awake why don't we go change and meet in the mess and eat, okay." Luke said as he took Shelley by the arm and lead her down the hall, as everyone but Ben and Vestara left, the two of them looked uncomfortable.**

"**Well, that was a pretty strange and terrifying vision." Vestara said**

"**I agree."**

"**I don't want to be married in eight months." She told him**

"**Well neither do I, but if the vision was right, then it was an order and that's that."**

"**Yeah, I guess." She looked down at herself.**

"**Do you want me to see if I can find you some clean clothes?"**

"**If you wouldn't mind, I would love a shower and clean clothes." Her eyes rolled up in her head as if in love with idea.**

"**Alright give me a minute."**

**Ben walked to his parent's room knocked on the door. And a moment later his dad opened the door he only had his pants on his Jedi robes were discarded, he handed him a set of his moms Jedi robes in tan.**

"**Luke can you come and help me, I'm still having problems moving." Luke smiled at his son. And shut the door as Ben walked away.**

"**Yeah sweetheart I'm coming." He heard.**

**He walked up to Vestara and handed them to her, she looked down in middle surprise at the clothes.**

"**Jedi robes? But I'm not a Jedi yet."**

"**In this family it rare you see us in anything else, unless your Mom in which case she wears Queen Jedi robes."**

"**Queen?"**

"**Yes, she was the Queen of Naboo, so she has specially tailored gowns for her Queen robes."**

"**Wow, okay so where is the shower?"**

"**You can use Amelia's for now, it's right next to mine." He pointed at a door.**

"**Thanks."**

**Luke walked to the fresher where Shelley was having trouble getting her shirt off over her head, Luke knew her sitting in a cross legged position for so long would make her hurt today, he'd never had the pleasure of helping her undress after hours of meditation practices with her all those years ago. He walked up behind her and he let his finger play with the hem of her shirt as he kissed down her neck, he heard a sigh and her head tilted to give him access. After a few minute they were so consumed in each other they didn't even notice they were undressed and in the shower. There was banging on the door in the bedroom.**

"**Dad will you stop necking mom in the shower everyone is going to be at breakfast already, Vestara and I are going to head over there just don't take to, long I don't want to have to explain this to a room full of Jedi, Han Solo and Lando Calrissian. Though the Jedi probably already know since there you know, Jedi." That was worse than Ben and Vestara, knowing they had been making out in the shower was all the master and apprentices knowing as well, was like having a bucket of ice water pour on them. "Much better, see you in a few minute." They could hear his laughter, but they could feel his amusement and smugness through the Force.**

"**You know I think he's spent too much time with my brother in law." Luke groaned as his head fell on her shoulder.**

"**I agree with you there. Come on, lets go before we really get it. Just remember that time we caught Kyp and Octa going at it in the utilities closet in the Temple when she was pregnant with Jeremiah, so if he starts you can always bring that up."**

"**Oh your evil, I love it."**

**Five minute later he was in his traditional black Jedi robes and Shelley was in a light purple and cream Queen Jedi gown. As they walked in the held there heads high and keep their faces from turning red by use of the Force, when Kyp started snickering. Along with half the male Councilors.**

"**Masters Skywalker, it's so nice of you to join us." Kyp let out a full belly laugh until Shelley's eye fell on him. And he stopped dead.**

"**Master Durron, It would please me greatly if you shut your mouth, I remember a little incident, oh what was it Luke 8 or 9 years ago? A utilities closet, Masters Hanger bay entrance." Octa and Kyp had both stopped laughing and every Master was looking at them with something between amusement and dismay.**

"**And you didn't lock the door? Geez kid I thought, I had taught you better than that. I remember the one time I went into.."**

**There was a collective 'Don't.' from almost every Jedi in the room. Now is was Shelley and Luke's turn to laugh at the multitudes of red faces in the room.**

"**I did know we had a bunch of exhibitionist within our Order, Grand Master. What are we going to say if that ever goes public?" Giving him the hint he needed.**

"**Blame it on Kyp and Octa?" Everyone got a laugh out of that one even Kyp and Octa, who were taking it in stride. Octa walked over to her.**

"**I can't believe you told everyone that." She said trying and failing to contain her smile.**

"**Well your husband was the one who started it, I'll keep my mouth shut about other things if he keeps his." She gave her a meaningful look. "Think cockpit of an X-wing." She paled nodding and ran over to him she told him, and he too paled. He looked over at her and nodded.**

"**What did you say?"**

"**That if he kept his mouth shut so would I, about the incident with the x-wing."**

"**He didn't?" she nodded**

"**That's where she got pregnant with Kathy."**

"**Oh so good. Do you have little black book of these deeds I could look at?"**

"**No sorry there all locked up in here." She pointed to her head. "That way it can't be deleted, or thrown away."**

"**Good plan."**

"**Luke, old buddy, the SA is here and waiting orders, I've been contacted by Daala again she is wondering if I had seen you yet, I told her no that an emergency had come up a diverted you from rendezvous but that you were due today for the convening of the Council, she asked where, I told her that was undecided as of two days ago. Should I contact her and tell her we are meeting here or what?"**

"**Yes, tell her she'll have an Audience in three days time. Not before, there are many things going on, don't tell her about the two new marriages I want those as a surprise, and the babies or Vestara."**

"**Alright old buddy I'll call her after breakfast."**

**They eat for a few minute when the Holonews came on.**

"**This Javis Tyrr, Yesterday reports from Hapes that The Queen Mother Tenal Ka and The Solo's disappeared, Taryn Zel is acting in her cousins stead with her Jedi Fiancé Zekk acting as her personal guard, no word as to where they went when they left even Jedi Zekk said he didn't know but the Queen Mother came to their room and told them she had been called away. And also yesterday Galactic Empire Head of State disappeared with Jaina Solo, General Baron Soontir Fel is acting in his son's stead, only saying he had been requested for a mission only he and Jaina could perform they flew out in their personal fighters to meet up with Master Shelley Harris where even he couldn't say, he spoke to his son this morning they had meet up and would be return after the High Council had reconvened, stating The Sword of the Jedi was needed at the meeting. When we find out where they are or when they will be back to both Hapes and the Empire will let you know."**

"**Well I'd say I have all of five minute before Daala is calling me. What do you want me to say Luke?" She turned and looked at her husband as he looked thoughtful.**

"**You were on an assignment toward the Maw, and found something that would require experienced Fighter pilots navigating Black Holes and unfriendly space, so you called in the two you knew could do it with you, you finished and are awaiting my arrival on Kessel."**

"**Very well, husband, it will be done."**

**Beep, Beep.**

"**Motor says he has an incoming live holo message from Chief Daala for Master Harris." C-3PO said.**

"**Alright lets go to the conference room." She walked holding Luke's hand. "Just stay out of sight. Motor authorization Skywalker-Harris-Naboo."**

"**Master Harris, it's good to final see a face from the Jedi High Council, I was hoping I could get an update on when the Council is going to reconvene?"**

"**Chief Daala were on Kessel awaiting the Grand Master's arrival with Jedi Skywalker, I spoke to him about an hour ago, I was going to let Lando talk to you since he was the one that asked, we will be reconvening tomorrow and will make a place for you to meet with the Jedi High Council in three days time, were doing some things for the Jedi before we meet with Jagged Fel or Tenal Ka…"**

'**The Jade Shadow is requesting permission to land, all Masters of the Council to landing zone.' Could be heard in the background. She was amused by Lando's thoroughness.**

"**Well it looks like the Grand Master is about toooooo….." Shelley went down in a heap on the floor.**

"**Motor cut feed." Jaina called. As she ran to her Aunt.**

**Luke was at her side an instant after the feed ended, as was Master Cilghal. Her face was deathly pale. "What's wrong now? This can't be happening, what's wrong with her."**

"**I think she needs to rest, she's been doing too much, and she was up all night meditating with the rest of use."**

"**Okay, I'll take her to bed." He picked her up. "Master Sebatyne, will you call Daala back tell her will meet with her in three days."**

"**Of course, Grand Master." Motor beeped. "Motor connected to Chief Daala authorization Jedi-High-Council." Beep. "Chief Daala this iz Master Sebatyne."**

"**Yes, Master Sebatyne I was speaking to Master Harris and she seemed to pass out, is she alright?"**

"**Yes, she has been unwell for the past few days, the Masters last night were all meditating there was a vision that pasted through the whole Order, we watched as one of our own died after giving birth, there was a lot of information to process, the whole of the Order pretty much joined in meditation all over the Galaxy." **

"**Who was it that passed, Master Sebatyne?"**

"**I'm sorry, we are not ready to speak of it, perhaps when you come in three days."**

"**Very well, I will see you in a few days, perhaps if I get there before the three days, you'll be able to get me in earlier?"**

"**I make no promises, Chief Daala, we will have many things to deal with before we deal with any of the governments…"**

'**All Master of the Council too landing zone, Jade Shadow has an approach vector.'**

"**I must go, good day, Chief Daala."**

"**Good day, Master Sebatyne." The image disappeared.**

_**Chief Daala's office.**_

"**Nek, get my flagship ready."**

"_**The Guardian**_** will be ready in a few hours, are you sure you want to go so early they may very well not have time to meet with you before the allotted time, they gave you."**

"**I will go and if I have to wait, then so be it. I have been told by many that its best to show up and wait for them to come to me, then wait and show up when they give me the time of day."**

"**I have known Jedi for a long time and showing up when they say, is probably best in this situation, remember we can always lose them if we insult them, but I will do whatever you say."**

"**We'll leave tomorrow then."**

_**Kessel**_

**Shelley woke up in her bed, she looked down and she was in her purple night tunic, and she knew she hadn't put this on, she rolled over put her arm out on Luke's side of the bed, it was cool. She sat up and looked around, nothing. She got out of bed pulled on her robe at the end of the bed, walked over to the fresher pulled a brush through her hair, quickly braiding it, walking into the hall, she made it to the living room, and saw him asleep on the couch, watching the holonews it looked like. She walked back down the hall opening Ben's door, he was asleep. She went back down the hall and to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator pulled out some soda water, she was almost finished with a glass when a hand came from behind her and pulled her to Luke, he began to kiss her neck.**

"**Sweetheart, are you feeling any better?"**

"**I don't know, I don't remember what happened, I was talking to Daala, that's the last thing I remember."**

"**You went down, Cilghal said you just over did it meditating all night, with the Council. Which you and I haven't talked about yet, come on lets go sit down and we'll talk." She refilled her glass, poured some Blue milk for Luke and walked to the couch where he had fallen asleep. "Why don't we talk about your vision for some reason I have a feeling you had more than the rest of us."**

"**Most likely the only thing different from yours and mine, was when I grabbed you and hugged you, I was trying to turn him, when I fell into the Force I already knew I was dying, I was bleeding internally I was already dead, I told you all goodbye and that was it, I held on until Hayden was born, once he was out, the Netherworld of the Force called me home."**

"**Well, we'll make some changes so your home on Courasant for the last part of your pregnancy, you'll just have surgery instead, I won't lose you if we can help it."**

"**Very well. What part of the vision do you remember the most?"**

"**You tell Vestara you would be there when it happen was the part that caught my attention save the actual births and your death."**

"**She was pregnant, I told her when she had her child I would come back to be by her side."**

"**Grandchildren, I'm not ready to have grandchildren. I'm too young to have grandchildren, no strike that, Ben is too young to have children." He said agitated **

"**Well, your sister is the same age and she has an 8 year old."**

"**That's why I said, Ben is too young. Come on let's go to bed." He stood reached down and pulled her up to him, kissing her hard and passionately. "I want you, let me take you." He said into her neck after breaking the kiss to breath so continue to kiss down her neck.**

"**Then take me, just be gentle." She kissed him and let him feel through the Force, her desire and her trust that he would do his best not to hurt her then was necessary.**

"**I promise." He pulled her into his arms and carried her down the hall. Into their room shut and locked the door. He set her down and slowly began to take her robe off and let it pool around her ankles same with her shirt and her pants, she began working on his robes which he'd not changed out of in a few swift motion his robes also pooled on the floor and his pants followed then they were both in their undergarments, hers came off, her legs hit the back of the bed, and he lowered her down kissing her all the way down until he was on top of her. She reached between them and slide his undergarments off as well, she shifted up the bed, eliciting groans from him, he crawled up her body, placed a knee between her leg and started to separate them, out of instinct she closed them. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'll be as gentle as I can be." He saw the nervousness in her face and in the Force. She relaxed her legs and allowed him to get closer, he could tell she'd never done this before because she wasn't relaxing all the way, he knew he'd hurt her at least some, but they needed to be joined it would cement there bond completely, he started to enter her and felt every muscles in her body rebel and lock solid. He lent down and began to kiss her passionately till she started to relax and began to move again slowly until he hit what was left of her barrier. He kissed her check. "I'm sorry this is going to hurt, there's nothing I can do about that, but stop and give you a minute then you'll start to enjoy yourself, and every time after this will be nothing but pleasure." She nodded and he entered her fully in one swift motion and stopped once he was seated. A single tear came out of her eye, he kissed it away. The rest of their night was spent in passion filled lovemaking frenzy. Luke woke with Shelley in his arms, he heard a soft knocking on the door. He slid out of the bed, made sure she was covered all the way, pulled his robe off the end of the bed and pulled it on, as he stepped to his door and opened it slightly.**

"**Yeah Ben what is it." He asked in a whisper**

"**Um, the Master's want you to know, they are planning on beginning the Jedi High Council in about 3 hours, if that's okay with you." Ben kept his eyes on the floor.**

"**Yes, I'll make sure your Mom is up."**

"**Okay, I'll let them know." He turned quickly and left the ship.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**As Luke shut the door walked over to Shelley so he could wake her. He pulled the sheet down a little.**

"**Sweetheart, you need to get up, the Councilors want to start in a few hours, and I need to get something to eat, you sapped all my strength last night."**

"**Oh, right because it was only me that got into our lovemaking last night, you were even more into it than I was, I don't know if I'll be able to walk for a month unless its bow legged."**

"**Oh please, you were amazing last night, I think I'd die a happy man, after last night."**

"**Well let's not do that but I'm glad you enjoyed yourself as well. Come on I need a hot shower and food." He helped her up. After a boiling shower she dressed in a Fuchsia color gown. They walked to the mess, where everyone else was either eating or talking or typing on a pad about things the needed to talk about, most were doing all three. Only Ben noticed when they came in, smiled but turned red and looked down. Shelley looked at Luke silently asking what was with Ben.**

"**I think he may have heard us last night neither of us were very quite. Maybe next time we should put up a Force Bubble." Unbeknownst to them, Ben was walking over to them.**

"**Yes please do. I may know the very, very basics, but you two were kinda loud." He was looking at them. "I think maybe you and I need to talk about that I don't really understand what is involved in that type of relationship, and since I'm going to be married in a few months I'd like to understand." By the time he had finished he was red again.**

"**I believe you may be right." Luke said. "Well speak of this later."**

"**Yes, sir." He started eating**

"**Hello, sister."**

"**Brother, come sit talk to me."**

**They shared stories of their lives for almost 2 hours. She dismissed herself and walked back to **_**the Shadow**_** to gather a few things. Such as a right for a newly permoted Master Jedi, and a list of things that needed to be discussed before anything else was begun like speaking to Heads of States, battle plans.**

**She walked back toward the conference room where the High Council was meeting she started to feel dizzy and sick she looked and couldn't see a fresher only a door leading outside, she shot out the door, and threw up her breakfast, went to the door and tried to open it and it didn't open, she tried the Force that didn't work either. She was getting more dizzy by the second. She leaned against the wall and slide down it, she reach into her pocket looking for her commlink, she had left on the table, so she reached out with the Force to Luke pictured where she was and tried to get past the idea that she was stuck, and lost consciousness. She felt someone picking her up and carrying her inside and to the Council chambers.**

"**Master Cilghal, I saw her go outside and not come back in so I went to check on her, it looked like she threw up her breakfast." A voice she recognized but couldn't place.**

"**Thank Jag, she is still pretty weak. Would you do me a favor and get her some soda water from the fridge over there." That was Luke's voice.**

"**Here you go, I'll leave you to your work, good day."**

"**Here sweetheart, drink this. Come on wake up, you need to do this or we're going to start an I.V." Shelley's eyes flickered and then final opened them. She took the cup and drank fully.**

"**Thanks, who brought me here? Did you find me?"**

"**No sweetheart, I was coming right when Jag walked in, with you in his arms. Here are your things." He handed her, her little bag that had the few things in it.**

"**Thanks. I have all the things you requested, and Artoo should be here soon as well as 3PO."**

"**Thank you, Master Skywalker." He looked at the other Master's and a moment later 3PO and Artoo came in. "Are we ready to begin?"**

**All the Councilors nodded **

"**3PO are you ready to begin?"**

"**Yes Master Luke."**

"**Very good, to begin with, I'd like to tell you how happy I am about being with the Council once again. Now, first I'd like to begin with seats of this Council, I would like to add another chair for a Master and another for a Knight, and two seats when needed for 2 retired military."**

"**I think it will be good to have two to four more voices in all matters." Corran said**

"**Agreed."**

"**Alright, I would like to discuss who will take those seats, I would like for Leia and Jaina to be promoted and sit on this Council, anyone for?"**

"**Agreed."**

"**So if everyone will sign the right, we can summon them and begin. Any thoughts on which of the Knights should it be?"**

**Luke took the rights signed them and handed them, to Shelley.**

"**I vote for Ben, he will be the leader of the Order, he should know how the High Council works." Kenth said**

"**I agree." Was the call**

"**Alright, lets summon them." Luke pulled out his comm. "Leia, will you, Jaina and Ben come to the Council chambers, you're going to be a while."**

**It took all of five minutes, when Leia, Jaina and Ben entered. They bowed. Luke stood and walked over to them.**

"**Leia Organa Solo confer on you the rank of Master Jedi the Jedi High Council has. Jaina Solo-Fel confer on you the rank of Master Jedi the Jedi High Council has." He handed them their rights, and bowed to them. "Welcome Master Jedi we have also added you both to the Jedi High Council." He motion for them to take their seats. "Ben Skywalker, you have been nominated to take the new chair for Jedi Knights only, Welcome to the Jedi High Council." He handed Ben a right of Council, he motioned for Ben to take his seat. "There will also be support Councilors when their needed, both must be retired Military officers. I nominate General Wedge Antilles."**

"**I agree." Came from everyone except for the newbie's.**

"**You don't agree or you didn't know you had to say it?"**

"**I didn't know." Ben answered, Jaina and Leia looked at each other. "I agree."**

"**Neither did we." Leia said. "We agree."**

"**I nominate General Han Solo." Shelley said**

"**Agreed." They said as one, Leia and Jaina were smiling.**

"**I will send out the request to General Antilles, and we can summon Han when the time comes for our battle planning." Shelley said quickly writing down the request to Wedge and handed it to Luke he nodded signed it and passed it down everyone signed it and passed it back to Shelley she entered the code, and C.C. it to the council members. **

**General Wedge Antilles,**

**You have been nominated for a seat on the Jedi High Council**

**as a retired military adviser. Please contact us with a acceptance or denial.**

**Thank you, **

**The Jedi High Council**

**Grand Master Luke Skywalker**

**Master Shelley Harris Skywalker**

**Master Saba Sebatyne**

**Master Cilghal**

**Master Kyp Durron **

**Master Corran Horn**

**Master Kenth Hamner**

**Master Kyle Katarn**

**Master Octa Ramis Durron**

**Master Kam Solusar**

**Master Tioone Solusar**

**Master Jaina Solo-Fel**

**Master Leia Organa Solo**

**Jedi Knight Ben Skywalker**

"**It's been sent." Shelley said after the beep.**

"**Thank you, Master Skywalker." She bowed her head.**

"**You're welcome, Grand Master." He also bowed his head. Ben, Jaina and Leia were looking at each other in confusion, 'Why are they being so formal.'**

"**Master Skywalker, why the formality?" Jaina asked**

"**Master Solo-Fel, we do this for a reason, it reminds us that we are all equals in this room, we'll do this most of the time but that's just out of habit." Her aunt said**

"**Thank you, Master Skywalker." Jaina responded as she had been instructed.**

**Shelley suddenly stood and ran out of the room, then Jaina got a whiff of something vile, and she too jumped and ran out of the room.**

"**Master Cilghal?"**

"**Morning sickness can be touched off by a smell."**

"**Well isn't that just lovely, Master Solo, I don't recall you being that way."**

"**I did at the beginning, Grand Master."**

"**Well, is there anything we can do for them, Master Cilghal?"**

"**I'm not sure if it gets to bad I can give them nutria-shots but the sickness its self is just going to have to run its course."**

"**Very well, because that is the third time since she woke that, Master Skywalker has thrown up."**

"**I will look in on her and Master Solo-Fel after the meeting, Grand Master."**

**They just talked for a few minute when a very sick looking Jaina and Shelley walked back into the room.**

"**Are you alright, Master Skywalker, Master Solo-Fel?"**

"**Just peachy." Shelley said sarcastically. "I apologies Grand Master, I did not mean to be rude."**

"**Its quite alright, I remember some amusing, hormonal outburst from my sister when she was pregnant with the twins, poor old Han never knew what he did to get her ire up." Shelley and Luke started laughing, recalling more than once they thought she'd finally blast Han and that would be the end of it.**

"**Hey, that's not very funny and it wasn't then either." Leia said in a mock outraged voice.**

"**Sure whatever you say Master Solo, I'm sure Han would give testimony otherwise. Now back to business. We need to decide what we are going to do with the Sith."**

"**First we need to decide where we are going to hid our children, it's obvious it would not be safe to return them to Shelter and we lost Eclipse in the Vong war. I elect Dagobah as a possible site for an underground facility, no one who is Force sensitive can sense another there, which is why Master Yoda chose it."**

"**I agree, we will send out teams in a few days, Master Sebatyne is there a way to get a hold of the Barabel Knights?"**

"**No Grand Master, and if I go then I will have to stay for the hatching, It must be either you or Master Skywalker, they will listen and obey, they were taught to obey their leaders even at a time like this, a mother on the hand will have to stay."**

**Beeping came from Shelley's data pad.**

"**Very well if Shelley isn't better by the time this Council has finished, then I will go myself, if she is then I will send her and make preparations for building 'The Yoda safe house.' Or something along those lines." Luke looked at his wife who was reading her data pad. "Master Skywalker, do you like that name?"**

"**I'm sorry, I was reading the acceptance from General Antilles he is asking if he may bring his wife and youngest daughter with him?"**

"**Yes, we can trust them, will station Myri on **_**the Venture **_**like last time we had to fight." Shelley was nodding and typing, her pad beeped, she handed the pad to him.**

"**Agreed." Came from all.**

**General Wedge Antilles,**

**We are pleased you have agreed to accept the position,**

**we have offered you.**

**The Jedi High Council has agreed unanimously, for your**

**wife and child to join you at Kessel, we would like to assign Myri to**

_**The Errant Venture**_**, where she will be gathering Intel for us, as she has **

**before she will be under the watchful eye of Booster as before.**

**Please come to Kessel, we will see you soon.**

**The Jedi High Council.**

**Grand Master Luke Skywalker**

**Master Shelley Harris Skywalker**

**Master Saba Sebatyne**

**Master Cilghal**

**Master Kyp Durron **

**Master Corran Horn**

**Master Kenth Hamner**

**Master Kyle Katarn**

**Master Octa Ramis Durron**

**Master Kam Solusar**

**Master Tioone Solusar**

**Master Jaina Solo-Fel**

**Master Leia Organa Solo**

**Jedi Knight Ben Skywalker**

"**Grand Master, I think we need to take a recess, its lunch time and I'm feeling very ill at the moment and by the looks of Master Solo-Fel she is as well, there is a smell in this room that is making me feel very sick."**

"**Yes, let's take a recess, C-3PO will you please have this room aired out and cleaned, I think it would be best if we reconvened in 2 hours. Master Solo, please give this to Han." He handed the letter down everyone signed it, it was the letter for Han from the Council.**

**General Han Solo,**

**You have been nominated for a seat on the Jedi High Council**

**as a retired military advisers. Please contact us with a acceptance or denial.**

**Thank you, **

**The Jedi High Council**

**Grand Master Luke Skywalker**

**Master Shelley Harris Skywalker**

**Master Saba Sebatyne**

**Master Cilghal**

**Master Kyp Durron **

**Master Corran Horn**

**Master Kenth Hamner**

**Master Kyle Katarn**

**Master Octa Ramis Durron**

**Master Kam Solusar**

**Master Tioone Solusar**

**Master Jaina Solo-Fel**

**Master Leia Organa Solo**

**Jedi Knight Ben Skywalker**

"**Of course, Grand Master, It would be my pleasure." Leia said taking his letter in her hand.**

"**Councilors, **_**The Guardian**_** has just jumped in system, requesting permission for orbit stationing, and to see if Chief Daala could get in earlier then two days from now."**

**Luke walked over to the wall mounted comm station depressed a button.**

"**Give her orbit, but we are not ready to deal with government issues yet."**

"**I will let them know. Anything else you need?"**

"**No we are recessing for a few hours, a few of our Masters are feeling ill."**

"**Very well. I will send a cleaning crew, just give C-3PO order for them."**

"**Already done."**

"**Very well, good afternoon."**

**Luke turned and looked at the Council both Shelley and Jaina looked green.**

"**Let us take a recess, see you in a few hours." He walked over to Shelley, took her hand pulled her up and kissed her hand, rapped his arm around her, nodding to everyone else, and lead her out of the room. Han, Jag and Vestara were waiting outside in a couple of chairs, they stood when the Council doors opened, Leia, Jaina and Ben walked over to them showing them the new rights all three of them gave the other a hug, which got a raised eyebrow from Shelley and Luke when Vestara squealed and threw her arms around him. Leia gave Han his request letter, he smiled looked up at the Jedi High Council.**

"**It would be my honor." He said putting his hand on his chest and inclined her head.**

"**Very good. Thank you, were glad you agreed. I need to get Shelley to bed she isn't feeling well, and I think Jaina is in need of the same." Jaina looked very ill as well.**

"**I think I need to go lay down, also Jag I've already puked once since we we're summoned to the Council chambers, and twice this morning, before that." Jag was nodding and put his arm around her and lead the way to the quarters they had been assigned.**

"**Ben, why don't you go get some lunch, it looks like you have a attractive date." Luke said keeping his face calm and serene in his way that could be so annoying.**

"**Okay dad, we'll see you later." Ben waved put his arm around Vestara and headed toward the mess hall. All the Master's were looking at each other in mild surprise.**

"**I didn't know it would be that easy to make them get along."**

"**I don't know if it's good or not, I'm too young to have grandchildren." Shelley pressed her lips trying not to smile. And even more so when Leia smacked his arm, but couldn't hold it in and a snort came from her and all the rest of the Master's. "Ow, what was that for?" Shelley laughed she couldn't help it she shook her head.**

"**I'm too young to have grandchildren, Luke Skywalker I have an 8 year old granddaughter."**

"**So that's why you were laughing I said it wrong again?" he asked Shelley looking at her and she just nodded her head. "I'm sorry if it makes you feel any better I did correct myself last night, I said 'I'm too young to have grandchildren, wait no scratch that Ben is too young to have children.', isn't that what I said, wife? And don't make me embarrass you into telling the truth."**

"**Are you threatening me? Remember pregnant or not I can still kick your butt up one side and down the other before they can say Yuuzhan Vong." She gestured to the other Master who didn't even try to hide their amusement at the predicament Luke had gotten himself in, he didn't remember Mara being this bad.**

"**Um, I don't think a fight would be a good idea right now, do you?"**

"**Oh, I don't know see as you're the one that is threatening to embarrass me, when I could do the same to you." Then she felt very queasy and dizzy. "Okay for now only because I don't think puking on you would be very nice, but just remember this Luke, I still have tricks up my sleeve you have never even dreamed of."**

"**Oh, I do hope so." He said wagging his eyebrows up and down. And everyone laughed except Shelley, she merely waved her hand and sent him flying down the hall before he knew what happen or could counter it. She turned squared her shoulders and raised her chin and walked passed all the stupefied masters, toward **_**the Shadow**_**, tears streaming down her face, she couldn't believe he'd embarrassed her like that she'd given herself to him fully and that is what she get in return being made fun of. She was almost there when she felt his presence coming up behind her she hit the buttons on the hatch it opened, as she stepped in there was a beeping on her data pad in her hand, she continued down the hall until she got to her room open the door, sat on the bed, tears still streaming down her face. She opened the message on her data-pad.**

**Master Harris,**

**We are pleased to tell you, your vessel has been finished earlier than scheduled, please let us know when or if you'd like to come and get it, we understand you are doing some important work with the Jedi if you'd like we could have it brought to you, where ever you are.**

**Nubian ship yards.**

**Naboo.**

**She threw it on the bed slipped out of her shoes rolled on the bed and put herself into a healing trance as she felt Luke work up the courage to come and speak to her.**

**Luke wasn't quite sure what he'd done to be thrown down the hall, his sister told him to find her and apologize for being an idiot, he had almost caught up with her, when he felt what she was feeling, sadness, embarrassment and something he couldn't understand resentment at herself. And then it hit him like a ton of duracrete she had given herself to him and he had not only told everyone, but implied that it was as amazing as it, well it was, and could only get better. He followed her up the ramp, her data-pad beeped she just went down the hall into their room, and sat on the bed, he heard her hit some buttons, whatever she was reading got her a little excited and then it was gone, he had finally got the courage to speak to her when he felt her slip into a healing trance, he walked into the room tears were still coming down her face, he saw the data-pad on the bed he picked it up and read it, no wonder she was so excited her last personal vessel had been destroyed in an explosion at Shedu Maad, and since her Council position made her stay on Courasant for the most part, she never bothered getting another or at least that's what he had thought it looks like she had a ship custom made just for her, and one from Naboo at, he remembered about six months after the war ended she made several trips to Naboo, he'd always figured it had to do with her brother, not a ship. He walked over to her side of the bed with a cloth wiped her face, because it broke his heart to see her in tears, he decided to leave her alone for now and went back to the sitting room, this morning she had told motor he was allow access to anything he wanted, so he sat and decided to have a look at the ship.**

"**Motor will you show me Shelley's new ship, on the vid screen all the custom thing she had done to it as well?"**

**Beep. And it appeared on the screen.**

**A purple ship with slick lines. And then there was a virtual tour of her ship.**

**A sitting room with a couch and chairs, vid display, a fully stocked kitchen/dining room. Then it showed a flight deck up front was the pilots seat, then the co-pilots seat that said it could be transfered so it was the pilots seat instead, navigators chair, and two more seats against the wall, two wall connection for an R-2 unit then it started down the hallway, one bedroom labeled Ben's opened it had a big bed in blues and silvers, a design etched into the headboard of a blue/red lightsaber crossed, it also had its own fresher, closets and dressers. The next with bunk beds one side obviously for a girl and the other for a boy, next an amazing Master bedroom, a huge bed in two-tone purple, lightsabers crossed purple and green, a huge closet and fresher, dressers. Next another room there were four more bunks beds their own small closets, dressers. In the hall was another fresher. Then it showed the weapon systems all were force active but could also be turned on by none Force user if the need arose and state of the art returned fire weapon system, tractor beams, hyper drive went .6 pass light speed, it had like all of Shelley and Mara's ships, auto-pilot and remote beacon, there was an equipment hold and the fighter hold a small hatch that lead down into a chamber so someone didn't have to deal with hard vacuum of space, before it cycled through, there was room for 3 stealth X-Wings, 4 if it were just regular X-Wings. He was pretty sure she had, had some sort of vision, because of the very specific additions, like the red/blue blades he thought about Ben and Vestara, purple/green blades and Shelley and Luke, a room specifically for boy/girl twins so it played off of each other. And what looked like a room for more children maybe theirs or Ben's and Vestara's or both. **

"**WOW." Luke turned toward the sound and found Han and Jag walking in with Ben. "Nice Dad, are you getting a new ship?"**

"**No it seems your Mom had this built." Han was looking at the specs and whistled.**

"**Really, this says Ben's room." He was pointing at the picture of his room.**

"**Yes. And if you look at the head board what does it make you think?"**

"**That Mom had just designed it, in the past few days. Blue/Red sabers would be Vestara and I the first time we fought… Oh my God, she knew something before didn't she, maybe not specific, but she knew something and she never told us?"**

"**I would have to say yes look at the next room." Ben looked at the next room, a look of shock passed over his face, he turned to look at his dad. "She did know something." They felt her come out of her Healing Trance. "She just came out of her healing trance." He whispered to his uncle and Jag. They heard 'Kriff.' And her gathering her thing as she ran past she was brushing her hair and threw it on the counter started braiding it as she ran down the ramp. Ben looked down at his Chrono. "Oh, Kriff. We're going to be late, that's why she didn't senses us." Luke also looked at his Chrono.**

"**Yes that or she was so mad at me she refused to." Luke had never seen his son's head snap up so fast.**

"**What did you do? Why would she be mad?"**

"**Let's just say your old man implied something and her being pregnant over reacted and sort of sent him flying down the hall."**

"**What did you imply?" Ben demanded**

"**She said something about having tricks up her sleeve, and I said something like I hope so, and the next thing I knew I was flying down the hall with just one wave of her hand."**

"**Why would you do something like that? I know I don't understand that type of relationship, but dad she was a virgin and she gave herself wholly to you, holding nothing back, I know I felt it in the Force when she broke all connections she was nervous but she still did it, why would you do something like that." Jag and Han we're trying very hard to hide their shock and amusement at least from their faces, but in the Force it was ablaze.**

"**I didn't mean to, I wasn't trying to imply that, but I guess that's how she took it." He picked up her data-pad. "Come on we are going to be late." He stood. "Please don't tell anyone about what you have just heard okay." He looked at Han and Jag. "She would be mortified and even more embarrassed then I made her earlier today."**

**Ben and Luke were almost to the conference room when they sensed someone coming up behind them. They turned, and Luke was ready to start cussing up a storm.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Walking down the hall, toward them, was none other than Natasi Daala. Luke turned back toward the conference room, with Ben and approached the door, he felt Daala hurry to catch up, he moved his hand the door opened they stepped in, he waved his hand and closed the door. Sitting in a circle was the Jedi High Council.**

"**Daala is planet side, she was trying to catch up with us." There was a knocking at the door. "And it seems she won't be going away unless we send someone out to tell her to. Any volunteers?"**

"**Thiz one will speak with her." Master Sebatyne said**

"**Thank you, Master Sebatyne, I really don't want to speak with her yet." Luke said**

**As Saba stepped out, Shelley stood up from her seat by Luke and walked to the bar, pulled out a bottle of soda water and a glass put some ice in it, Luke saw Jaina get up walked over to the bar also, pulled out a glass as well, put some ice in it as well and put the glass in front of his wife, she filled them both, Shelley still looked ill as did Jaina? They stepped back over to their Council seats and both sat with grace that been drilled into them from childhood, a Queen and a princess, they were sipping there drinks. Luke leaned over toward his wife, took her hand kissed it.**

"**Sweetheart, are you still feeling ill?" she took her hand back, sat her glass down, and shot out of her chair and through the door as fast as she could, within a minute Jaina did as well.**

"**We have to do something about this, they can't keep doing this, they are going to get to weak, you must do something now Master Cilghal. I mean, Shelley went straight into a healing trance when she laid down. And I haven't spoken to Master Solo-Fel if she did the same and since Jag was only there for a moment before I had to leave." When he was saying Solo-Fel he saw both Shelley and Jaina walking in, and Daala's head snap his direction as the door shut closed.**

"**I don't feel, any better I went into a Healing trance when I got to my room, I can't do this much more."**

"**Neither can I, Morning sickness that attacks all day, isn't working for me, and you know I'm not a baby went in comes pain or discomfort. But this is bad, worse than bad."**

"**Very well, I will get some things together after the meeting." Master Cilghal said**

"**Master Sebatyne, what did she say?"**

"**She was asking for an audience earlier than two dayz." She sat. "I told her we would contact her, if we were able to get her in sooner."**

"**Yeah, were not going to be doing that, we told her, we probably won't be able to we have things to do, that don't involve the governments even, Hapes and The Empire are waiting as well." Shelley said. "Excuse me, I need to go get away, I'm not going to be here tomorrow, I have a meeting on Naboo, I'll be back tomorrow evening." Shelley got up without being dismissed walked to the door it opened, she quickly walked to the Shadow got Motor in her X-Wing he had it out before she was done throwing on her nondescript flight suit, she was leaping into the cockpit when Luke and Ben, Jaina and Leia and Cilghal came scurrying into the room, she pulled on her helmet and the canopy lowered, she engaged her engines and lifted off before the made it halfway to her, Luke was on his comm, probably ordering someone to put a tractor beam on her and get her back planer side. She hit space and left the gravity well before anyone could do anything and she was gone.**

**Luke could feel her in the Force as she was lifting off, she was still hurt and still felt betrayed. Then like nothing he'd felt she was hurt and excited at the same time. The she was in hyperspace much too fast for anyone to intercept her.**

"**Luke what happened, why did a Master just take off during a meeting like that Shelley has never been one to lose her cool over anything, the most I've ever felt from her was today when she sent you flying down the hall, you didn't talk to her did you?" She demanded. "Luke she is still too weak to be doing anything like this, and what meeting on Naboo?"**

"**She had a ship built, she probably went to get it. Maybe we could send Han and maybe Jag if he'd like to tail her, make sure she is okay?"**

"**I think that's probably best, but I don't know how she'd feel to having someone tail her and we all know, she'll know." Jaina was gesturing. "I'll comm Jag and Dad, see if they don't mind tailing a very trained Jedi Master." Jaina got on the comm was talking to her dad and then Jag, when Ben came running to him out of **_**the Shadow. **_**He had a data-pad in his hand he gave it to him.**

**Luke, Ben.**

**I'm sorry I left the meeting the way I did, I couldn't stop myself and now I feel more foolish then I ever have, I'm going to blow off some steam, please don't be angry with me. Tell the master's I'm sorry, and I will do it again when I return, I could not go back in that room and tell them I had a hormonal outburst without feeling like I should just shoot myself to save myself the embarrassment that would cause, and after earlier today they already know many things I didn't want them to ever know, but if Luke statement didn't tell them then my overreaction most certainly did.**

**I will stop by Dagobah on my return journey that would probably be the easiest place for Han and Jag to track me, but then they'd have to stay for the hatching and we wouldn't want that. Just tell them not to leave the ship if you absolutely have to send them and I know you will, I'll find them when I make planet fall. I have surprise for you when I get back.**

**Love always,**

**Shelley Skywalker**

**AKA Mom.**

"**Leia, tell them to head to Dagobah, and not leave the ship unless they want to stay for a few months and believe me, I'm not joking." Leia and Jaina nodded and began speaking into the commlink's again. Luke hadn't notice Cilghal had left. When Leia and Jaina came back to them, he heard a very familiar ship taking off, they all looked up as **_**the Falcon**_** went toward space.**

"**They are head toward Dagobah, and I told them not to leave the ship at first Han thought I was joking until I told him I would not be coming to rescue them if they did, I left out why. Jaina told Jag that this was a situation that even the Sword of the Jedi couldn't help with." Luke laughed**

"**She's right about that nesting Barabel would sooner eat them, then let them go."**

"**Why did it need to be either you or Shelley that went, aren't you the leader of the order? Wouldn't it be you they would obey?"**

"**Yes, and no. I may be the leader but Shelley has trained many Barabel's so as a master she must be obeyed. And the fact she is a master swordswomen, and could take all four of them at once and still be the winner."**

"**I hope so, I would have felt more comfortable if she had taken someone with her."**

"**But she is the only one that can see, the nest and get away alive. Anyone else would be made to stay. Come on let's get back to the Council."**

**They walked in silence. As they enter the Master stood.**

"**She is having problems dealing with her emotion because her hormones are changing so much, she asked me to apologize for her, but she'll do it again when she returns. I hope no know will look at her in a different light now, she was upset with me earlier and we didn't have a chance to deal with it, it seems it may have just eaten at her. So once again I apologize."**

"**I think we can all agree, that she has never acted in this manner before and is unlikely too again once she gets a hold of herself which knowing her is what she is doing now there is no reason to look at her in any way that would be disrespectful, she is a strong women I have never know her to just leave a meet accept the pass few time and that was only because she was sick, she has nothing to apologize for." Corran said**

"**Agreed."**

**Shelley dropped out of Hyperspace above Naboo a world she once ruled as Queen, now she was a Jedi Master and that is where she belonged.**

"**This is Naboo control to unidentified fighter."**

"**Control, this is Master Harris of the Jedi Order requesting permission to land at the Nubian Ship Yard, I'm picking up my new ship."**

"**Of course Master, proceed to Nubian Ship Yards landing zone 10 a worker will meet you there."**

"**Thanks control, May the Force be with you."**

**It took all of few minutes to make land fall. The sales person she had met with all those time as she had her ship built.**

"**Master Harris, it's good to see you again."**

"**Thank you too, I'm here to pick up my vessel, I have to be back by late this evening my time, and I have a stop to make before I get there."**

"**Very well its right in here." He opened a landing bay door and there was her ship. "As you requested it's the color of your lightsaber everything you added has also be tested except the Force used ones only because well no one here is Force sensitive. If you'll follow me you can try all of your things."**

**She stepped up to the craft exerted in the Force and it opened she walked up the ramp right into the living room which was done in creams, purples, and silvers as was her full stocked kitchen and dining area. She took a left and enter the Flight deck, with a few swift buttons the ship came to life, with an exertion in the Force the torpedo tubes that was hidden opened as did the laser canons, and the tractor beam, she put them back, She stood and walked down the hall into Ben's room, just as she'd foreseen, blue and silver hues and a Red/Blue lightsabers crossed, next what she now knew was Hayden and Halie's room was silver and purple hues respectively but went of one another perfectly, across the hall was the other room 4 bunk beds in cream and purples and silver hues, then she entered her room it was better then she even seen, a two-tone purple hue, and purple/green lightsabers crossed on the headboard. She walked back into the hall where the lift was it took her to the equipment hold and the fighter hold where her new Stealth X-Wing was already sitting and enough room for both Luke's and Ben's. **

"**It's perfect." She pulled out her bank voucher and handed it to him."Here is your final payment."**

"**Thank you for your business, I hope if in the future you need another vessel you contact me." He bowed handed her the data-pad that had her final paper work and left. She went up to the flight deck started it took it out and landed it by her x-wing. She lowered the ramp after opening the bay door.**

"**Alright motor load it up. We have to get going." Motor picked the x-wing up and very gentle put it into the hold she used the Force to lift him out of his socket. "Alright you, let's go we have to get back." She walked up the ramp with Motor right behind her once he was in she used the Force to close the ramp. "Come on you go straight into your new perch." She motioned for him to follow her she enter the flight deck and motion him into one of the two unit spots. "Alright let's get out of here." She lifted off.**

"**Outgoing vessel please Identify yourself for record." **

"**This is **_**the Queens Legacy**_** outbound see you around." As soon as she hit the gravity well she prepared to jump. "Motor surge for tracking devices." She saw the eclectic current working over the vessel. "Alright Dagobah here we come." And she jumped. "Okay motor let me know when we drop out of hyperspace." She undid her restrains and walked back into the living room sat crossed legged on the couch and sank into a meditative state. Sometime later she heard an alarm going off. "Thanks I'm up."**

"**Incoming vessel Identify yourself, this plant is under Jedi control."**

"**Hello Han, please tell me you didn't leave **_**the Falcon**_**?"**

"**No, we have been talking, your making land fall right?"**

"**Yeah Han, I'll be down in a moment, I'll land next to the Falcon so you two can come look around to your heart's content while I deal with Jedi business."**

"**Yes, Jag come on let's go get ready because I'm not leave that craft till she give me the okay, if the sword of the Jedi is no help then I'm not staying out there a second longer then I have to."**

"**Hey Han you left your comm on."**

"**Yeah, I can tell." She laughed she landed just a bit away from **_**the Falcon**_** as she unstrapped she lowered the ramp as Han did his she could see once it was down two people hurrying toward her ship she walked out of the flight deck to greet them as they stared around. She laughed again. She snapped her fingers in front of their faces that got them.**

"**Wow." They said together**

"**Thanks, I have to take care of something hopefully I won't be long, but don't be worried if you need me I have my commlink, I'm going to shut your ramp when I leave there is a button to lower this one but it's also Force activated most systems on here are, if you have any question motor is in there he will probably be able to answer most of them at least." She secured her Lightsaber to her hip and a bag of food and a commlink for Tesar and the others, just in case someone came to close. "I'll be back as soon as I can, if you want to do me a favor when you go down to the hold go to the x-wing and grab my pilots bag and put it in my room I forgot it earlier."**

"**This has a Fighter hold?" Jag asked**

"**Yes it can hold 3 stealth X-wing or 4 X-wings."**

"**Really? I might have to get one of these made for Jaina this ship and I've only seen the outside and a small part of this room is amazing." **

"**You might want to do that, just remind me to get you the comm codes for the guy that helped me with this." She pointed around her. "I'll see you later, have fun and the vid has prerecorded holomovies on it." She walked down the ramp used the Force and closed it. She looked at Han's and did the same. She reached out with the Force searching for them. "Tesar, Dordi, Zal, Wilyem, Its Master Harris I need to speak with you, the Grand Master and I ordered you here Tesar, Wilyem. I can feel you watching me I need to speak with you all you know I will not harm you, reach out with the Force search me and you will know, I understand your protectiveness." She felt them searching her, and the surprise rolling off of them when they found her children, even though she knew exactly where they were, she sat cross legged on the ground the bag in front of her. She closed her eye and just meditated she knew they would feel more comfortable if she was at the disadvantage even though they all knew she wasn't, she heard slithering and sissing and then they sat too. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Hello Tesar, Dordi, Zal, Wilyem. It's good to see you."**

**It was Dordi that spoke first. "Your with young?"**

"**Yes, Master Skywalker and I are married as are Jaina and Jag, but are big wedding will be in a few months hopefully you will be able to make it. And Jaina is pregnant as well. The reason I have come, you know about the sith, yes?" they nodded. "We need to build a new shelter for them and we're going to do it here, but I've come to make sure it is as far away from your nest as I can get it. I will come personal put up warning beacons so they will not go past a certain point, I will need you to show me your nest, and you know I would die the most painful death you could imagine before I even tell your mother, Tesar where it's at, the beacons will be in a wide square so no one will know, the High Council knows this is why you were sent but will still not know where, I swear on the life of Ben and my twins here that I will only share this information with the Grand Master Skywalker, and that only because of some unsettling vision I've had."**

"**Are you okay, master?"**

"**I.I.I hope so, but the Master's have already seen how I will die as have a great many Jedi across the Galaxy, I don't know if you had it as well?"**

"**I did master, you gave up your life for your young." Zal answered Shelley had figured she was one of her Jedi knights.**

"**Yes, I did. It was me or Hayden and I chose him. I have lived a very long time already, he hadn't." she knew why Luke had wanted her to come, this was why, Tesar had been on Borealis when Shelley had almost died protecting Ben and he knew Zal would most likely have had the vision like so many others. Suddenly the Force grew sad, Shelley looked up at Zal. "You just showed them didn't you?"**

"**Yes, Master, it would be easier for them to understand after they saw it." Zal answered**

"**Master, you did it selflessly your only concern was those you left behind, your young and your mate." Dordi said**

"**Yes. But that is a mothers concern, our job is it not." **

"**Yes." Zal and Dordi answered.**

"**Alright, show me the nest, I'll give you the things I brought for you…" That's when they heard a fighter land. "Go to your nest guard your eggs, don't come unless you hear me calling you." They nodded and slithered off taking the bag with them. She walked toward the sound, a single fighter landed the person go down very haphazardly and watching **_**the Falcon**_** and **_**the Legacy**_** with Macrobinoculars, she slipped up behind him and pressed her blaster the back of the persons neck. "Who are you?"**

"**My name is Saia Sumala, I'm a G.A. Marine, I was sent to follow **_**the Millennium Falcon**_**, and we couldn't follow the X-Wing which was probably you."**

"**Yes, why are you here? What was your assignment specifically?"**

"**I promise, I won't hurt you will you remove the blaster?"**

"**Oh, I know you won't." She removed the blaster he stood slowly he hand in the air he turned slowly. "Unless you want to be sliced into pieces."**

"**You're a Jedi?" She lit her lightsaber and deactivated.**

"**What do you think?"**

"**You're a master?"**

"**It matters not, who I am, why are you following, Han Solo? Answer me?"**

"**Chief Daala wanted to know what you all are doing. I didn't want to come but orders are orders."**

"**You understand that if I hadn't have been here, you'd be dead right now? If I let you leave will you tell Daala you came here?"**

"**I could change my flight records that stated I followed them to I don't know, pick some place and that was it."**

"**If you're willing to do that, then I might let you go. But what insurance do I have you won't tell Daala, where you really went."**

"**Your Master Harris, you were the Queen of Naboo, my mother told me all about you, she said you killed your own brother to keep him well safe from Palpatine and sacrificed yourself in his place."**

"**I never killed my brother, he's on Kessel right now, I sent him away, with some Jedi protectors to keep him safe, and I love my brother."**

"**You were the best Queen in a very long time, and this makes you even more so, and I would willing do as you asked my Queen."**

"**You understand that, if you betray me, you will have very pissed off Jedi after you, do not?"**

"**Yes, and I swear if you tell me where, that's what I'll do."**

"**I picked my ship up on Naboo, do that, and remember I will know if you betray me."**

"**I swear I'll do it, you are my queen, and I'll tell them you made land fall and that you picked up your vessel and that's it."**

"**Then go. And may the Force be with you."**

"**Um, do you think you could help me up?" she lifted her hand and he floated up and stood on his fuselage. "Thanks."**

"**You're welcome." **

"**Bye." He shut his canopy, and fired up, lifted off.**

**Shelley pulled up her commlink coded in Tesar new number.**

"**Master we heard, the ship take off do you want me to come and get you?"**

"**Yes come and get me, I'll be at the place you left me."**

"**Alright master, I'll see you in a minute."**

**She walked over to the spot where she had left the Barabel's, within a few minutes Tesar came to get her, they walked for a few minutes and he showed her, his nest there were 4 eggs in it.**

"**Congratulation."**

"**Thank you, Master."**

"**Alright, when we bring the team, I will come to a point and begin putting the beacons in, I'm sorry for disturbing your nest."**

"**Itz alright, your keeping uz safe."**

"**Yes and if anyone else comes you may eat them."**

"**Oh, do you think will getz to eat anyone?"**

"**Unless there Jedi or support personnel then you have free reign."**

"**Thankz, Master."**

"**You're welcome, now the High Council is waiting for me. I must go."**

"**May the Force be with you, Master."**

"**And May the Force be with you, if you'd like for me to come for the hatching you have my codes just give me a few hours."**

"**Yes, Master. Will let you know."**

"**Alright, I'll see you in a few months call if you need a ride, though we'll probably already have the shelter built here."**

"**Okay."**

"**Bye."**

**Shelley waved and begun to walk away, toward her ship. She opened the ramp of her ship to find Han and Jag both hanging into the hyper drive looking.**

"**You said, this was Chiss made? .6 past light speed, I wonder if I could possibly work on mine to make it go faster, or maybe I could get a new Hyper drive?"**

"**Well, I don't know Han, I've never had to do this before, but I'm telling you as soon as I get back to Bastion I'm making that call to get a ship built."**

"**I would say getting a new hyper drive is probably the best way to go, Han." Both Jag and Han jumped out of the Hyper drive compartment.**

"**So how did it go, we saw you dealing with the guy that followed us here, did you kill him and send the ship into space and have it blow itself."**

"**No, it so happened he knew I was the Queen of Naboo."**

"**Well, that's useful."**

"**It was, now how did you like the ship?"**

"**It's amazing."**

"**I couldn't believe how much room you have here."**

"**Yes, well its custom made."**

"**Okay, I think we need to get going, I'm still not feeling well, and as soon as I hit hyper space, I'm in the Sonic Shower."**

"**Okay, will you lower the ramp?"**

"**Yes, give me just a minute." She walked over to **_**the Falcon**_** used the Force and lowered the ramp. She walked back to **_**the Queen's Legacy. "**_**Alright its open."**

"**See you later." They walked back to their ship and got in as soon as they were in. She closed her ramp, walked to the flight deck. "Motor let's get going."**

**She got the ship into space and jumped into hyper space. She went and got a shower, came back to flight deck. "Alright wake me when were preparing to drop out of Hyper space." She got into a cross legged position, meditation was hard coming, when a beeping finally came, she was going back to the Flight Deck.**

"**Unidentified vessel this is Kessel control."**

"**Kessel control, this is Master Harris-Skywalker in **_**the Queen's Legacy**_** requesting landing clearance."**

"_**Queen's Legacy**_** permission granted, land by **_**the Jade Shadow**_** you have company waiting for you."**

"**Thank you." She began to make planet fall when the ship shuttered to a stop and began to reverse. Someone had a tractor beam locked on her. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Shelley pulled out her encrypted comm. "Luke, Daala has a tractor beam on me." Shelley opened a channel to **_**the Guardian**_**. "This is Master Harris, if I'm not released this moment, you will be in the sight of the Jedi High Council."**

"**Master Harris, you will submit to questioning, ordered by Chief of State Daala."**

"**As a Jedi High Council senior member, Daala better decide if she is prepared for open warfare with the Jedi Order."**

"**You will submit to questioning, willing or unwilling either way you're coming aboard."**

"**Put Daala on the line, and do it now."**

"**Yes Master Harris, if this is about coming in for questioning you have no options."**

"**Daala, if I'm not released do you think you'll be in office much longer? I'll answer it, NO, remember The Jedi High Council has the power to remove you and replace you with someone else."**

"**I don't believe you, you will be answering questions."**

"**Then you have decided your own fate."**

**Shelley activated the home beacon that only Jedi Stealth X-Wing could pick up or the Jedi Order, her whole ship also acted like a super antenna even if they were trying to jam her it would take a lot more than just one set of jammer to work.**

"**Luke do you copy?"**

"**I've got you the Stealth X-Wings are lunching in 30 seconds, how will, I find you? She'll jump to hyperspace the second that ship is secure in the hanger."**

"**I turned on my Stealth X-Wings Homing beacon and Motor is going to ship all of the info he can get to you. Luke I nominate Jagged Fel."**

"**As the replacement?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Alright, I'll ask the master's they are try to block communication, but were still getting a pretty good signal."**

"**I'm almost aboard. If they figure out what's going on they will space this ship. I'll move one of our special tracker into the docking bay as I open the ramp. Be ready for confirmation code. A-2-5-B-9."**

"**Got it, were launch now."**

"**Okay and were hitting hyper space in five four three two.."**

"**I love you."**

"**I know."**

**The ship jumped into hyper space. **

"**Master Harris open the boarding ramp, and come down with your hands in the air."**

"**One thing you forgot, I'm not a Barvy Jedi Knight or just a health Jedi Knight, I'm Jedi Master if I step off of this vessel, you will be charged with a act of treason, and Daala's replacement won't look to kindly on anyone who harms one of us. Are you prepared to face the consequences of your actions?"**

"**You will come down, and you will do it before we come into your ship by force."**

"**Believe me when I say you couldn't come within two feet of this ship, if I don't allow it." She turn off the channel turn toward Motor. "When I close the boarding ramp put up the shield and activate the hull electric currents, you will only open for me, or one of the Masters."**

**Beep.**

**Shelley stood walked into her living room pulled open the hidden closet pulled on her battle suit, and holstered her blaster and unhooked her light saber and pulled out the tracking device she would have to be precise in her timing. She fell into the Force lifting the tracking device and opening the ramp as soon as she was sure it was open far enough for them to see her she ignited her blade when all the attention was on her she sent the device straight up toward the roof.**

"**Last chance Daala, surrendering is your only choice if you don't want prison time, but if I take one more step or anyone fires at me it will be a jail sentence at the least and death sentence if you continue, do you understand you're not dealing with a mad Jedi or a Jedi Knight?"**

"**Oh we understand quite perfectly that the Jedi have once again, over stepped there bounds in our galaxy, now turn off that lightsaber and submit to questioning, you do not, we will have to assume you've gone mad as well and have to take appropriate measures."**

"**So not only are you going for a death sentence you want it handed to you at the end of my husband lightsaber?"**

"**You have no husband."**

"**Oh? Are you sure, and I mean 100% sure? Because when they catch up to us and you know they will, if something has happened to me or my children you will be the one they hunt down, and defeat. Remember Daala you're not the only one that work for Palpatine I was the Emperor's hand, 1 of 2 and the only still living today, are you will to bet your life, I'm not married are you willing to bet your life I'm not pregnant?"**

**Silence echoed through the hanger bay. Shelley heard a sisssss noise she pulled a oxygen mask out of her equipment belt.**

"**Answer me Daala, or are you just as cowardly now as you were then? They only time anyone heard of you after you failed so horrible, was when you were sleeping with Tarkin. Are you willing to put up your life?"**

"**You will submit to questioning regarding every facet of the Jedi Order. You will then be incased in Carbonite, like all Jedi should be."**

"**Very well, if you want to do it that way we will." She took one step and blasters began firing she deflected every blot that came her way right back at their firer, she continued this everyone in awhile on would slip through and hit her armor which had been designed to with stand such a thing as stun bolts, she did this till the room went silent all of Daala little troops down. She walked down the ramp used the Force to close the ramp she step away she saw the shield go up and the current running on the surface.**

**She went to the corridor she began sneaking toward the turbo lasers she wanted to put the out of commotion. She found the firing banks, took down another dozen troops, before disabling the lasers permanently.**

**She was headed toward the command deck, when a wall of Mandos blocked her way, she moved her hand and they began to fly around when one escaped his movement she used the Shatterpoint technique and then stabbed him with her lightsaber it took all of five minute to secure all of the Mandos left after she killed the dozen or so that made their way toward her. She made it to the command deck when she heard YVH droids coming up behind her, she pivoted as a blot went flying by she shot into the eyes of the droids and using one another to destroy each other this was the hardest fight she'd had, after 4 YVH droids were put out of commotion she turned back to the blast door, she thrust her lightsaber in and turned it slowly the door began to melt away, then another set of doors came down she did the same with it until the wall was all but melted some of the trooper were on the ground to lay fire that way and others standing, she reached out in the force grabbed the trooper and sent them flying into the wall and fall to the ground groaning or unconscious, she saw Bwua'tu on the ground and Daala raising her blaster toward Shelley raised her hand and Force lighting hit she Daala in the chest? She fell back and slid down the wall, trying to raise the blaster in her hand, she hit Daala with a Force basted, and she fell unconscious, Shelley turned toward the rest of the crew.**

"**Anyone else want to fight or are you ready to drop us out of Hyper space?"**

"**Um, well be dropping out of Hyper space, she was making us continue we we're keeping doors closed, so you could get here as easily as we possibly could, with Daala killing us all we made it look like you were deactivating doors as you went, I hope you won't be angry at us, but you are my Queen." Shelley looked at the one speaking and it was the man from Dagobah. "I'm sorry I didn't know she had put a tracking device on my ship, I told her I was on my way to Naboo, she thought you had done a mind trick on me. I just let her believe it. Please don't be angry with me, my mother would never forgive me, if I made her Queen angry."**

"**I'm not angry, are we out of hyper space?"**

"**Yes we have dropped out and awaiting order."**

"**Alright let's get these guys unarmed and Daala into a cell. What happened to the Admiral?"**

"**He was trying to distract her he knew what we were doing, he was helping but she's in love with him so she just stunned him."**

"**Alright get anyone that was injured because they wouldn't help to the infirmary, and…"**

"_**Guardian**_**, this is Head of State Jagged Fel, you are under arrest stand down, and prepare to be boarded." She saw **_**the Errant Venture**_** coming toward the ship.**

"**Jag it's Shelley, send over your boarding party but have Jedi with them we have Mandos I have taken the hanger bay and destroyed the lasers, and have the command deck, I'm in need of reinforcements."**

"**On its way, are you alright Master Skywalker?"**

"**I need to rest I've been calling on the Force since I engaged in the fight."**

"**Alright I'm transferred people straight to you, as well as, some others throughout the ship, can you open the hanger bay the Stealth X-wings are ready for boarding."Shelley looked at the crew and they started pushing buttons.**

"**They can come aboard as soon as we have cleared the hanger bay."**

"**Did you hear that?"**

"**Yeah, I'm going to transfer them over here."**

"**Roger." She looked at the crew. "Let me know when the bay is clear."**

**10 seconds later, they told her it was clear. And 50 Stealth X-Wings boarded in a beautiful formation that would terrify anyone that was left if they could see it happening. The last time a formation like this enter a hanger bay, a lot of people died. Shelley was sitting in the command chair, feeling very tired and weak, she felt comfort and peace coming through the Force, Shelley leaned back into her chair, she felt Luke running into the room with Ben right on his heels.**

"**Sweetheart, come on, stay awake."**

"**Tired, weak, calling on the Force to much, Healing Trance, too weak." Her head fell onto his shoulder. She was unconscious, so he put his hand on her forehead and put her in a Healing Trance.**

"**Is she going to be alright? We tried to keep as many of the doors closed as we could."**

"**Who are you? Why would you help her?"**

"**I followed **_**the Millennium Falcon**_** to Dagobah, she found me there she let me go, said I followed them to Naboo, my home world, she was a Queen in my Mother's time."**

"**Alright, I need to get my wife, to the ship and let her rest."**

"**Yes, I will do whatever your Jedi want me to do. Just tell me what you want me to do."**

**Luke nodded and picked up his wife and carried her toward the hanger bay, 3 Jedi were with him if anyone came out of nowhere, but they got to the bay, unbothered, Luke was reaching out with the Force and lowered the ramp, Ben was about to run up it when it lowered to the floor.**

"**Ben wait, this is your Mom, are you really going to go up and not think, oh what kinda antipersonnel devices are we going to have here?"**

"**Right, good idea. Motor open up, its Ben." Beep and the shield lowered and the electric current that was running over the surface turned off. Both Luke and Ben walked up the ramp, and stopped in the living room their jaws hanging open. "Wow. Can you believe this, it's amazing?"**

"**I didn't know you could actually make a ship look like a living room on Courasant."**

"**Neither did I, I wonder how much she paid for this?"**

"**I don't think I want to know, it will probably make me ill."**

"**Its amazing though, look at this."**

"**Come on, we need to lay her down. Where is Vestara?"**

"**She is with Master Ramis-Durron."**

**They walked to the back of the ship he opened the door and about dropped his wife, it was more amazing than the pictures in Motor. He laid her down and pulled a throw from the end of the bed over her.**

**Luke and Ben went back to the ramp and left as they left they raised the ramp before getting back to work. Cleaning out the ship of traitors, Admiral Bwua'tu was helping the Jedi with who had been helping Shelley get to the command deck. After about an hour Luke and the Admiral were transferred to the Errant Venture where the Hanger bay was being guarded by Jedi and Smugglers Alliance personnel. Luke walk up to Booster who was motioning and describing something.**

"**Booster where Jag?"**

"**He's talking to Daala, and boy is he steamed, I have known him a long time and I've never seen him so mad. I have it recording, for legal purposes, so don't kill her."**

"**Thanks, Booster. I'll try."**

"**Sure Luke. Hey how is Shelley?"**

"**She is on her ship and in a Healing Trance, she was calling on the Force till right before we got here."**

"**Are the babies alright?"**

"**I haven't gotten to look at her really she had them locked inside a Force Bubble so they wouldn't feel what she was doing when she killed people and when she final succumb to the Force exhaustion she instinctively left it up." **

"**Alright, let me know."**

"**I will. Where is Jag and Daala?"**

"**The holding room. Third level."**

"**Thanks."**

**Luke bowed and left Booster and Admiral Bwua'tu stayed there as Luke headed straight to the third level, standing in front of a door were two Jedi, when they saw him they bowed. Luke motioned for them to open the door. When they did, he heard a in fact very mad Jagged Fel.**

"**How does it feel Daala, your career ruined with one decision on your part, taking a Jedi Master, even after she warned you. She told you that if you continued on your course you would be out of the Chief of State office, you did it anyway, you could have not only killed her, you could of killed her unborn children, I won't even bet if you live to your trial, but we will see about that, you took a Jedi High Councilor, but also the wife of none other than Grand Master Luke Skywalker, the mother of his unborn children, you endangered not only her and her children, but my children, my wife is pregnant and was very worried about her aunt and unborn cousins, if you live through talking to Grand Master Skywalker, and Jedi Skywalker if he leaves his mother which is unlikely, since he was asking me to transfer him from his Stealth X-Wing straight to his mother's side." Jag who was leaning on his hands, straightened when he saw Luke enter the room. "Grand Master." He bowed. "She is all yours, would you like me to leave?"**

"**No, you need to stay." He looked at Daala and wouldn't allow himself to get angry. "I want a witness, that can say I not only never touched her, but I also never used the Force on her, even if this is being recorded, a person is more believable then a vid."**

"**Very well, Master Skywalker." He took a step back put his hand behind his back.**

"**Jaina, Leia and Han should be on Courasant, it won't take my sister long to make sure your ascension to Chief of State of the GA, is a easy one."**

"**Thank you."**

"**Yes." Luke looked back at Daala who looked like she finally understood she was no longer Chief of State. "Master Harris-Skywalker informed us of your action before her vessel was brought aboard **_**the Guardian**_**, We voted unanimously that Head of State Jagged Fel of the Galactic Empire is also to be The Chief of State of the Galactic Alliance, if you had just waited until tomorrow you wouldn't be going on trial for your life, but alas you did, you were warned and you continued but it seems my wife is better than you thought she was going to be, you for some reason thought all Jedi were like, mad Jedi, they all fought the same, and acted the same, you never imagined that not only would your own people turn on you to help keep her alive, or that Admiral Bwua'tu would turn on you."**

"**How did you do it? Follow her, we didn't have time to check for tracking devices, but all those signals we're being blocked. And we jumped three times you shouldn't have been able to track us."**

"**I could have followed her anyway as she is carrying my children I could have found her through my own blood, but no she was an Emperor's Hand, did you really think it would be that easy to catch her if she didn't allow it?"**

"**Why would she allow me to take her if she didn't want to be taken?"**

"**Because the High Council had decided to allow you to keep your position, but you showed your true colors ****again****, before we had our meeting with you, so thanks for that, you will be put on trial for Kidnapping a Jedi High Councilor, and endangering unborn children, assaulting a Admiral of the GA, you will be lucky if you're not put to death for that, though I find that very unlikely."**

**Jags comm beeped.**

"**Fel here."**

"_**The Palleon**_** has just jumped in system and will come to a stop next to the Errant Venture and **_**the Guardian**_**, any order's sir?"**

"**Yes prepare for prisoners. And the Jedi High Council."**

"**Yes sir."**

**Vestara walked aboard Ben's mothers new ship and was amazed at how beautiful it was, Master Ramis-Durron had accompany her aboard, Ben was asleep in a chair next to his mom, she took a blanket out of the closet and put it on him, a hand on her shoulder almost made her jump, she turned to see Master Ramis-Durron she nodded and left Ben and followed. They stopped two doors down and Master Ramis-Durron opened it and waved her in.**

"**Kyp and I figure this is Ben's room, these are his favorite colors, and if you look at his headboard, what do you see?"**

"**That Master Harris-Skywalker just had this built, and I must say that the speed and detail by which that they did it is amazing."**

"**Oh no, this has been being built for the last year and a half."**

"**But how, the details are very specific Ben's and I's color sabers."**

"**Well I don't know, maybe she was think when Ben dueled his cousin Jacen, he was a dark Lord of the Sith."**

"**What about her room. And every other detail on this ship?"**

"**That I don't know, other than she may have had some insight in the Force, seeing certain details that would only now make sense that she and Luke are married and you and Ben will be."**

"**Maybe do you think, I could lay down I haven't had any sleep since yesterday."**

"**I don't see why not, it will be your bed soon enough."**

"**Thanks." She walked to the left side of the bed and laid down, and was asleep in a few minute, out cold.**

**Octa walked into the living room where her husband was looking around at the room.**

"**How did she do this, I've never seen a ship look like a flying home?"**

"**Neither have I. It's amazing, her specific details, you'd think she had it built in the past few days."**

"**I know but Luke told us she has been working on this for a long time, I remember when she had all those meeting on Naboo." Her comm as well as Kyp's beeped. They listened as orders were given to send the Stealth X-Wing to **_**the Palleon**_**; Luke would fly his over and be transferred back, and then fly the ship over as well. Kyp confirmed and went to wake Ben, so he could fly his X-Wing over.**

"**Ben you need to go get to your X-Wing, fly it to **_**the Palleon**_**, your dad will fly his and then this one, over."**

"**Alright, where is Vestara?"**

"**I think she went to lay down somewhere, at least that's what my wife said."**

"**Alright."**

"**Come on kid, your mom isn't going to wake up until your dad, let's her."**

**He stood folded the blanket that was on him, and lay it on the end of the bed.**

**Luke walked up the ramp, and toward his bedroom to check on his wife, she was still in a Healing Trance, he reached out to his children, but was bounced back from the strongest shield he'd ever felt. He kissed her forehead and walked to the flight deck.**

"**Motor open bay." Beep. And felt a pop. He walked back to the ramp, and went to his X-Wing. "Alright Artoo, load up in the Bay." His ship lifted up and went to the rear of his ship, and eased in, and locked when it lowered. Luke lifted Artoo out of the socket and to his side. "Come on Artoo, we have a new ship to fly." Beep. And rolled up the ramp, and stopped at the top, waiting for Luke to tell him where he wanted him. "In there, there is a second socket for you next to Motor." Artoo rolled into the socket. Luke used the Force closed the ramp and started up the ship. "This is Master Skywalker, departing **_**the Guardian**_**, to **_**the Palleon**_**."**

"**Permission granted you're clear for departure, and landing in the hanger bay of **_**the Palleon**_**. Your Jedi Stealth X-Wing has already begun entering the hanger bay."**

"**Thanks, Skywalker out."**

**He lifted off swung the ship around to the exit and flew out of the barrier field toward the Palleon, and slowed till it entered nice and easy right through the barrier field, he slid next to the X-Wing's, and landed. He saw Ben coming toward the ship and he felt the ramp lowering. Ben looked as exhausted as he felt.**

"**I'm going to bed, I feel like I haven't slept in a month."**

"**Alright go ahead." Ben went toward his room opened the door didn't even bother turning on his light, and crawled in the right side of the bed pulled the throw up from the end of the bed. And was asleep in seconds, he never even noticed someone else in the bed, also.**

**Octa and Kyp came aboard and handed there reports to him.**

"**We are going to find our room, I'll see you later." Kyp said.**

"**Alright thanks." They left quickly. Luke went to his room laid down next to his wife and pulled the throw up onto him as well. And was, asleep in a few seconds.**

**Ben had unknowingly pulled Vestara into him and she came willingly and he curved into her, it wasn't till he straightened and she rolled onto her other side and laid her head on his chest and **_**the Palleon**_** dropped out of Hyper Space, woke them as one. Confused at first then they both started screaming and flipped off the bed, as Luke came charging into the room. Ben on his side and Vestara on her side peaked up and looked at each other and them at Luke who was staring mouth agape and Shelley came into the room saw the look on their faces and started laughing.**

"**Let me guess, Vestara was tired climbed into a bed and Ben completely warn out also climbed into bed and didn't know she was in it. Then you were cuddling and woke for some reason and here we are?" They were bright red.**

"**How did you know that?"**

"**I have trained teenagers for a very long time, not to mention, I was once one, though I never woke cuddled up next to someone else. You are so tired you don't even use the Force, to check if there was someone there."**

"**Well, I must say I find this situation far more amusing then I should as a parent." Luke said**

"**Well, I don't find it amusing at all, I go to bed, and wake up with her in my arms."**

"**I agree, Octa said I could lay down, and then I wake up in his arms my head on his chest."**

'**Attention we have enter orbit around Courasant.'**

**Shelley and Luke looked at each other, and left Ben and Vestara to work things out by themselves, they needed to get Planet side. Shelley quickly showered. Luke rounded up the Masters, Jag and Wedge. When Shelley walked to the flight deck, she saw her living room packed with Jedi, Jag and Wedge, she nodded her head and went into the flight deck, Ben, Vestara and Luke were prepping for departure Luke got out of the pilots seat and took the co-pilots seat.**

"**Jaina, Leia and Han will meet us at the Temple."**

"**Very good." Shelley started the engines. "This is **_**The Queen's Legacy**_**, requesting permission to depart."**

"**Granted. Good luck." Shelley pulled back and gentle lifted up and exited the barrier field she continued toward the planet.**

"**Courasant control to unidentified vessel, please identify yourself and your destination."**

"**Master Shelley Harris-Skywalker aboard **_**the Queen's Legacy**_**, heading toward The Jedi Temple."**

"**Granted. Welcome home."**

"**Thank you. Skywalker out." She headed toward the landing pad in front of the Temple, she also saw **_**the Falcon**_** next to her landing zone, waiting in a speeder big enough for the whole Council. Shelley sat the vessel down so gentle when she walked out of the flight deck with Luke, Ben and Vestara right behind her. She raised her hand and the ramp lowered.**


	13. Chapter 12  Destiny

**Chapter 12**

**Destiny**

It has been a long Ten years for the crew of _the Destiny_, after the first few months everyone began coupling off understanding they weren't going home anytime soon if ever, at the Four and Half year mark, SGC, were able to set up another Icarus type Base they named it in honor of the ship they were trying to help, _Destinies Base_, at the edge of the Milky Way, thus allowing for more personal to be added as well as, bringing on much bigger supplies for patching the ship its self up, putting in new and enhanced versions of shield, but unfortunately for everyone on board it's still a one way trip having after much research come to the conclusion that, once there it is impossible to go back to Earth. There was another 200 people who volunteered to join the crew, half military personnel and the other half Medical personnel, Engineers, Computer Technicians, and Civilians who had family that were stuck on board or would be going and had wanted to come be with them, this added another 100 or so people, all of these people worked to get the ship set up for living in it for a long time yet, possibly forever.

Though the Destiny carries more military personal, and are under the command of General Everett Young, they all work toward goals in the same fashion, as a team working cohesively together.

Marriages had taken place followed by children almost 35 of them, now _the Destiny_ was home to them all, now most wouldn't go back to Earth if they could simply because this was home.

It had been a long and hard Five and a Half years, but the ship had been repaired to the best of there know how and ability. They we're now almost completely self sufficient, they grew their own food in two different Aeroponics bays, specially shielded and cooled, so even when they have to recharge the ship, they would keep the plants healthy and viable. They had also set up a mini-barn, for keeping chickens, Pigs, Cows, and Turkeys, and when they find good game on other planets the go in and tranq, a few of them, and bring them back. The Barn was set-up where they could push the filth out an air lock.

There Infirmary Expanded exponentially, having material to build actual hospital rooms, for the like of births, OR's, Recovery Rooms, now having fully stocked up on the latest Medicines, and Equipment, but as a rule the staff still work with venom from new animals as well new medicinal from off world. All of the children on _The Destiny_ were born there.

The military contingent would pull the ship out of FTL once a month and do Military exercises on the planets in different environment, even the Civilians did the exercises with them, to train if they ever needed to join in the fight they could and would capably. The Military Supplies such as bullet could be made on the ship its self, but were also sent from _Destinies Base._

The last month had been spent doing double the amount of recharges, Freeze drying the meat food products, and after pulling all the food from the vine, and roots were then preserved for later use. And set the Aeroponics bays, so they would automatically water and give the right amount of Ultraviolet light, but it was also keeping the rooms extremely cool to help them keep growing while everyone was in Stasis, but slowly so when they got out fresh food would be ready.

Once again they are entering the Stasis Pods, this time for only about nine months, last time had been Three years, but this time from what the ship was telling them, then they would have completed Destiny's Mission and it would all be over, some were thinking there had to be a place there that would be sending them back, while others we're considering turning the ship around and heading back toward the Milky Way, though it could take a Million years they were still considering it, while others were thinking about just setting up on a planet and starting new, most thought it would be fun to create their own Civilization like the Destiny crew did back 8 years ago when they went back in time, 2000 years and established a new world called Novus.

While they were in another Galaxy getting ready to jump the void, everyone was lining up for pods; most of the young children incapable of staying in one of the Pods by themselves were put with parents or friends.

Everyone was gathering in the Mess Hall for instruction from General Young.

"As you all know we are about to jump into FTL, to cross the void. Once we are about a day from entering the new Galaxy everyone will be woken up, so we can prepare for a possible Space Battle, should we encounter hostile Aliens. As is protocol we will have everyone go to their designated areas. We will come through this together like always, we are home and no one is going to take that from us. Now you all have your last minute assignments, please finish with those and make your way to the Stasis Pods, each section has been selected for you just follow your team leaders, and when you wake up we will be at the end of our Mission. Thank you and Good Luck."

One hour and ten minutes later, everyone but Eli and Dr. Rush we're in there pods, they set the time to pull them out, they also set it when the last pod was activated, the life-support and heating systems, would shut off and turn back on when they were two days from waking, the only rooms unaffected by this was the two Aeroponics Bays and the section of the ship that held the pods should one of them malfunction and open prematurely.

They entered there pods and once they were activated, the ship followed the instructions given to it and began shutting off systems, and putting the Defensive Systems in standby mode.

**9 Months later**

Destiny began starting everything up as it had been ordered to do so. The sensors were already picking up reading from the other side of the void.

The next day everyone came out of Stasis, everyone was being check out by Dr. Tamara 'TJ' Young (The Chief Medical Officer.), and the Medics. T.J. had become a full Doctor by the fourth year on the ship.

While teams lead by Major. Matthew Scott, Major. Vanessa James and Lt. Ronald Greer were doing quick security checks through the ship.

Everyone ate in the Mess that night, and went right to bed. The next morning at 10:15 earth time they dropped out of FTL, and what they saw was either very, very bad or maybe a good sign...


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Outside the Jedi Temple**

This is Madhi Vaandt

You are witnessing the reopening of the Jedi Temple. From the looks of it the Masters are lowering the force shield, Wow a blue shimmering just went down and at least fifty Jedi knight just appeared out of thin air and are storming the place, at this point we know very little.

Things we do know however are.

Master Jedi Shelley Harris is now Shelley Harris Skywalker she married Grand Master Luke Skywalker a few days ago, and if rumors are true is expecting as well.

Jedi Knight Jaina Solo has also married Jagged Fel, but in addition to that she was made a Master and added to the Jedi High Council, and rumor also has it they are expecting as well, I guess we will just have to wait and see.

A number of people have been added to the Council as was released by Master Jedi Leia Organa Solo the PA person for the Jedi Council. As well as updating us on the going. The list we be release tomorrow. So by tomorrow we will know what the Jedi are up to.

On other news Admiral Daala will no long be the head of the GA, the Jedi have voted unanimously that Jagged Fel current Head of the Galactic Empire will head both, though at the moment the Chiefs father Baron General Soontir Fel will be dealing with most of the important stuff in the Empire.

Reporting live from the Jedi Temple this is Madhi Vaandt.

**Jedi Temple**

After they had reopened the Jedi Temple and ordered teams of Jedi doing sweeps for any possible structural damage and anyone that might have found a way in.

After the all clear ever one began settling in. About an hour before the Council meeting was to take place Ben came running in.

"Mom there was a signature on the sensors."

Luke was looking at them curiously.

"I'll explain later."

Shelley and Ben ran at a Force enhanced run to her personal office right next to the grand master where a hidden room was.

"See right there is something getting ready to finish crossing the void I'd say we have three days max." Ben told her.

"I agree, get your data together it's time we showed the Council."

"Yes Master."

She also saw she had a text message on her computer. It said her orders had been executed.

Leaving Ben to his work she strolled back to her rooms not even pay much attention to the younglings that did the honorary 'Master' as they past her, she was trying to figure out how everyone was going to take her biggest secret that she shared with very few people and only one of them were going to be present.

"Telling them will not be the problem young one it has already been brought to pass as you ordered so relax at the very least for your children's sack." Master Yoda said

"I am trying Master it is hard I'm afraid they will hate me."

"Just trust in the Force."

She nodded and Master Yoda disappeared and headed toward her room together her things and head to the Council room.

**The Jedi High Council Chambers**

It was time for a full meeting excluding Jagged Fel for reasons Han wouldn't say but Shelley had already received her report from here Command Staff that her orders had been followed and now she was just waiting for the inevitable, now everyone was going to know who she really was.

"Computer activates Council protocol voice authorization." Luke said

"Activated." A computer voiced.

"So who would like to begin?" Luke asked

"I will, Grand Master." Shelley said. Ben stood walked over to the Council display. "After The Yuuzhan Vong war, I had Satellites built and deployed them beyond the Galactic Edge, Jedi Skywalker who assisted me while he was still an apprentice, was monitoring the void when he got this." Ben quickly pulled up a display that showed movement beyond the Galactic edge. "We are estimating we have three days before this vessel crosses the void between Galaxies into our own."

There were murmurings of dismay.

"Three days? Are we sure it's a vessel?"Luke asked

"Yes." Ben said. "Its not natural, it's made of medals."

"So we have three days to prepare for another extra-galactic attack?" Corran asked

"Yes."

"How are we suppose to fight another war like the Yuuzhan Vong war?" Jaina asked

"Well in this case we know they aren't Vong because it isn't organic." Shelley said.

"We'll talk to Jag about getting ready with the Navy, after this meeting is over." Luke said. "Alright Han, what was this big thing you need to speak to us about?"

"I was approached yesterday at the Tapcaf; a smuggler who I knew once upon a time asked if I was interested in going back into the business, he said it was just like the old days being against the Government and what not."

"And what did he want you to smuggle?" Corran asked

"He didn't, he said it was time for me to know who I had really been working for all those years ago. At first to say I was confused would be an understatement, he began telling me about jobs me and Chewy had done that weren't really for Jabba the Hutt, most of them were supplies for the Rebellion, I guess there were the few that were actually for him but for the most part I was being paid by Jabba, but he was being subcontracted by another source, by the name of _The Alliance Forces_, the women that started this doesn't have an Identity or at least she didn't until yesterday, she set up a base inside the Maw and an entire planets full of people who were either unwanted by the Empire or feared for their safety were welcomed into this Alliance, some joined the Military and others worked to build a life there on those planets. The part that surprised me more than most was the evidence that not only was she place high within Palpatine's inner circle, Darth Vader was her Ally, between the two of them and some Flagship Admirals, they saved the Rebellion, if it wasn't for them, we would have been crushed right away, they had also planted their own operatives within the Rebellion to report back to this Command Staff as they are called if they felt the Rebels were about to do something that would get them killed, and divert forces or change the plans entirely so that they could save us. And one of them is in this room." Everyone looked around though Shelley met Han's eyes and knew he wasn't ready to reveal her part in it, so she waited for the only knowing collaborator in the room to step up.

"I was part of the smuggling ring, and then brought in and asked to join the Organization as a true member of _The Alliance Forces,_ I was briefed only partially due to the fact I was going undercover within the Rebellion with a partner, our job was simple join and help defeat the Empire and save the Rebellion from any unnecessary loses, if we found a assignment that was going to either endanger the Organization itself by revealing the moles or by endangering the Rebellion when the job could be accomplished only slightly differently with very little if no lives lost we did and in the end we won. After we had taken Courasant and we had established the New Republic both myself and my partner were released from our work with _the Alliance Forces_, so we could Join the Republic Forces with no one to answer to but the Republic, we weren't what anyone could call traitors no matter how hard they tried, our files were seal within _the Alliance Force_ Command Staff, all the way up to the Head Lady herself, we only knew her as the Mistress, it was obvious she would have been killed had anyone known of her true allegiances didn't lie with the Empire. So as far as I know only about five people knew her true identity then, and I would be surprised if that has changed in the 45 years since, especially since Han just said he figured it out yesterday which means he wasn't told. I don't regret a single choice or action I made while under _Alliance Forces_ command, and would willing die today if it meant that the women that saved us, was kept safe." Everyone was staring at Wedge even Han all with wide eyed awe.

"Wedge, your saying all these years we have been trying to figure out, who these forces that jumped in save us and jumped out were and never said anything?" Luke asked his jaw almost hanging on the floor.

"I was asked to never reveal the location or identity of anyone in _the Alliance Forces_ but it seems someone has out played the Mistress this time."

"Who was your partner, I am asking just so we know, not to go and interrogate, just so we know. I have a feeling I already know, I mostly want conformation."

"Tycho Celchu."

"I figured." Luke looked at Shelley, looking like he was trying to figure out what to ask next. "Han you said you had other jobs, what were they you seemed like you wanted me to ask the question."

"Chewy and I weren't on Tatooine by accident old buddy, I was sent instructions to go and wait for a job at the Cantina in Mos Eisley, you arrived exactly at the time I was told to look for a job by an old man in brown robes, I didn't know at the time why either of you were so special, I guess now I do."

"So you were sent to retrieve us?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who sent you?" Ben asked

"I do now, here is the order the Command Staff received." He pasted a piece of flimsi.

Admiral,

I want you to order Han Solo to Tatooine to await a job at the Cantina in Mos Eisley at twelve hundred hours this Friday, he will await a job by a man in Brown robes he will have a young man with him and two droids. Have him taken to the Rebellion; it is imperative that Darth Vader does not find either of these men, for he will kill them instantly I cannot stop him without revealing I knew where a Jedi was hiding and didn't tell him, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and young Luke Skywalker are our only hope in ending this brutal tyrants reign once and for all. Make certain they end up with the Rebellion; they will take a side trip, and rescue the Senator from Alderaan Leia Organa, it will become plain for all to see why later.

Good Luck and May the Force be with you.

The Mistress

"So she knew Vader was coming after the droids and had to do a preemptive removal before he found out about me and Ben." Luke asked

"So it would seem, but it also means she was very highly placed if she was expected to report a Jedi straight to Vader himself." Han said

"Shelley, who would have been that high up?"

"You mean besides Mara and I?"

"Yes."

"If this person was as highly placed as we think it could be she was a subordinate to a man within the Inner circle and was able to retrieve valuable information from him then pass it on there could be dozens of women."

"Alright so that doesn't really help us. Who would these other Flagship Admirals be?"

Shelley's comm beeped.

"I need to take this I have been waiting two days for this call."

"Alright, five minute recess. Computer open doors."

"Opening doors."

Shelley left and went straight to the communications room.

"Computer close and seal the doors, activate Naboo. Voice authorization."

"Room seal."

Shelley pulled her hood up and hit the accept button and transfer it to the consol.

"Mistress, I received your report how are thing going?"

"Well as can be expected, they don't know it's me yet, but it won't be long. Gather the Command Staff and our guests and come to Courasant, I am sure we have our work cut out for us."

"Alright when do you want us?"

"This evening."

"Alright we'll leave here in few hours."

"Very Good, now how are things going with Boba Fett?"

"It was like you thought she contacted him via her attorney, she has given the date her trial is supposed to begin for her rescue."

"Alright well have here transferred to the ship when you get here, and have her transfer back to base, she will be executed immediately, it will look like she was helped to escape and even the Jedi will think it was Boba Fett set up some fake sightings of him and play with the surveillance cameras, get that organized, and a ship standing by just out of system to transfer her back to base."

"Alright it will be done, anything else?"

"Have you also seen the movement just beyond the void?"

"Yes, I have prepared three battle groups and they are getting ready another is come to Courasant and then I'm sure we will be heading that way as well?"

"Yes I will be at the very least."

"Alright Mistress."

"I will see you soon. May the Force be with you."

The communication was cut off, Shelley headed to the door.

"Computer return this room to normal and open the door."

The door opened, Shelley headed back to the Council Chambers.

"Sorry, I'm having Boba Fett followed and as predicted Daala contacted him through her attorney, there planning a break out, as soon as my guy gets back to me will move in and have Fett arrested."

"I can't believe you found anyone capable of tracking him that isn't you."

"Well I'm busy right now so we do with what we have. Now back to order of business."

"Computer reactivate Council protocol." Luke said

"Activated."

"So Han you said you know who it is, why don't you just tell us?"

"Because where is the fun in that, besides if I just tell you and then you find out what was done well let's just say, it will be easier to take after you hear what all has been done on our behalf without us knowing it."

"Like what?"

"For example Forces were sent in during the war with Thrawn and the Bakura Battles they jumped in blasted the hell out of them and jumped as soon as they knew we would be okay."

"Any others then because if that's all, I'm not seeing it." Kyle said

"There were many during the Vong war, but there are commands and reports back that will spike your interest, this one it was before the war first began."

Admiral,

These are samples of blood taken from a hundred people that have fallen ill, more than half of them are dead, this is the top priority for the researchers we need a cure. I have also sent a sample of tissue and cells from Mara Jade Skywalker, she is the only one able to fight this disease even half effectively because she is Force sensitive, it is imperative that we find a cure, without Mara Jade Skywalker there will be no son of Luke Skywalker and without him, we will fall under the sway of yet another Sith. Report back as soon as you have anything.

May the Force be with you.

The Mistress

"Here is the report."

Mistress,

We have still after months of research been unable to find a way to combat this disease, I'm sorry to say we have failed you, I hope that Master Skywalker will be able to fight it off with the Force as she is the last survivor and be able to bring the next Skywalker into the galaxy, we don't want to have to deal with the Sith again if we can at all help it.

May the Force be with you, my Lady.

Admiral Cracken

"How in the name of the Force did she get her hands on Mara blood and Tissue samples?" Luke demanded

"It isn't all that hard to retrieve things from someone while there distracted, Mara and I use to use all sorts of things to distract people back when." Shelley said

"Are you saying she used her looks to get the tissue sample?"

"No I am saying it doesn't take a lot to distract someone, a simple mind trick and bang one tissue sample." Shelley answered

"So we are thinking she is Force Sensitive then?"

"Yes." Han answered meeting Shelley's eye. "I know she is and so will you in the next little bit, from the orders she's gives."

"Alright, so what's next?"

"This report is from when the Vong brought down Sernpidal."

Admiral,

We have been invaded. These invaders are brutal and vicious, Blood thirsty monsters they brought the moon of Sernpidal down, and destroyed the planet killing Millions, Han and Anakin Solo were almost lost as well, we did lose Chewbacca, he sacrificed himself for Anakin, a war has come and it's time to rejoin the fight, I want battle groups put together one sup, two Star Destroyers and a Battle Cruiser each group, and begin deploying them ASAP, send the first to Dubrillion and Halska 4 do not open fire until the Jedi forces do, we know of at least one Jedi prisoner on Halska 4, Dubrillion will be the next to fall send ground forces and begin evacuation protocols take them to Jupiter Station, then send them planet side, they can also join our armed forces if they want to, the rest deploy to their strengths by their background, this is going to be long and ugly, we need Scientist well really everyone working on a way to stop this, if it comes down to it I'll give the order for a mass extermination, though I hope that will be a last recourse work on it anyway, start collecting ships and bodies of these things and find ways of stopping them. Report back when your battle groups have been deployed.

May the Force be with us all, we're going to need it.

The Mistress

My Lady,

Our ground Forces filled all of the ships as quickly as we could unfortunately we had to jump before we could get them all, most of the young people have join the armed force and are being trained double time, any Scientist we sent to Amidala Station, all the civilians have been sent planet side like you ordered and are beginning to settle in, we have also started our work in the Ship yards we will be pulling tripled shifts and adding as much personnel as we need to get as many ship out as we can, we also were able to kill ten of these Vong warriors, and they are being studied. When we have more we will let you know.

Admiral Cracken

"This was after the Voxen were created this one was the one that surprised me the most."

Admiral,

I want a battle group sent to Myrkr; a Jedi Strike team was sent lead by Anakin Solo. The Jedi are being hunted by a creature called a Voxen but they are going after anything Force Sensitive, so until further notice all of our Force sensitive's are to stay off any planet.

I want that team back Admiral. I will be awaiting your report.

The Mistress

"She sent an entire battle group after us?" Jaina asked not noticing the shocked faces of everyone.

"That is impossible, there were very few people who even knew about that mission let alone that Anakin was leading it. Who would have told?" Luke asked

"Someone that wanted them back safely, and I would thank them from the bottom of my heart." Han said.

Shelley had steeled herself for the report that was about to be read or she would be exposed right now.

"This is the report that was sent back."

Mistress,

I regret to inform you, we lost half the Battle Group Ticonderoga, which was sent after the Jedi Strike team, and we lost the Star Destroyer _The Ambushed_ and the Battle Cruiser _The Lady Light_. We could not continue our Sup _The General Yoda_ and _The Old Faithful_ were badly damaged, we had to retreat, and we did fail to extract the Jedi Strike Team.

My Lady, I regret to inform you that General Jackson died holding off the core from going critical for almost four minute so we could get as many escape pods and get out, by our calculations he saved over 900 people by sacrificing himself, I wanted to inform you of this in person because I know he was one of your closes friends, but alas that is not possible for you right now, I'm very sorry for your lose My Lady. I will be reassembling Battle Group Ticonderoga, and be putting a new Star Destroyer and Cruiser in I wanted to know if you'd like me to name the Star Destroyer after him?

With regards,

Admiral Cracken

P.S. I was also the Temporary Commander of Battle Group Ticonderoga, he died while under my direct command if you wish me replaced please just tell me and I will step down.

"Sweet Force." Wedge breathed

"They lost hundreds of people to come after us? I don't even know what to say." Jaina said

"Wedge what is it?" Corran asked sensing the shock rolling off Wedge.

"General Jackson was one of the people that knew her Identity, he grew up with her, they were friends from childhood, I don't know where they grew up but I do know that, though Admiral Cracken was head of the Command Staff, General Jackson was her Second."

"So she lost her closes friend to rescue a Jedi Strike team, she should never have known about, how do you tell someone thanks for sacrificing their Best Friend for a group of Jedi?" Luke asked

"You don't, every day we knew we might die, she knew when she sent that battle group after them, that none of them might return, but she did it anyway. The loss of her friend will have been for a cause he believed in or he wouldn't have followed her orders." Shelley said. "He died saving his peoples live and trying to rescue a group of Teenage Jedi that were willing to die themselves to save others, that is what he would want remember about him, not that it was a Mission his best friend assign that got him killed."

"I suppose your right." Luke said. Ben was giving his mother a close and slightly suspicious look.

"I know I am, remember I gave two of my closes friend my baby brother to protect, if they had died doing that, that is what they would have wanted to be remember by they did what was asked to the best of their ability." Shelley reminded them.

Han noticing that Shelley was about to lose it so he showed the next report.

"This is the reply Admiral Cracken received."

Admiral,

I am sorry we lost so many, everyone that lost their lives are to be given the Metal of Honor, and yes the next ship should indeed be names _The General Jackson, _he is also to receive the Medal of Valor, give them to Sara and tell her I'm sorry for her lose.

On to more of the good and bad news, the Jedi Strike team made it back to Courasant only to see it had fallen, Jaina Solo, took _the Trickster_ the ship she stole from the Vong against Han Solo in a feat the likes of which I know I will never see again, she made that hunk of rock dance here is the vid of it, I thought you would get a kick out of it.

Strike Teams KIA

Anakin Solo

Eryl Besa

Jovan Drark

Bela Hara

Krasov Hara

Ulaha Kore

MIA/Possible KIA

Jacen Solo

Raynar Thul

We have also lost Eclipse Station; thankfully we didn't lose anyone that was still on base.

Command of The General Jackson is to be given to General Krasov.

May the Force be with you,

The Mistress

Saba jumped to her feet.

"What?" She hissed

"Saba what is it?" Kenth asked in alarm.

"Krasov is the father of Tesar and his hatch mates; we were told he was killed when a speeder crashed into the Tapcaf he was at on Barab I when they were only a few years old."

"Well perhaps you will meet him again." Kenth said

"Yes, now we better hurry up so I can find him, he has some explaining to do." She said darkly.

"Alright, this is right after Hapes."

Admiral,

We are heading to Borleias, we are taking it back, and going to hold it for as long as possible, keeping the Vong distracted from the refugees as long as possible.

You are to have Battle Groups ready just out of sensor range ready to jump in if I signal.

May the Force be with all of us,

The Mistress

"This was about three weeks into the occupation of Borleias."

Admiral,

I'm sorry I have been unable to respond to the reports, I was hurt during one of the fights and spent a few days in Bacta, but now am able to deal with your reports.

The Mistress

Luke looked at Shelley and remembered her being hurt protecting Ben.

"Alright, this is after the Battle of Ebaq 9."

Admiral,

Well done on destroying any of the ships that got away from us. The Battle of Ebaq 9 was a success, in taking out a great portion of their fleet, and your work standing by for any outbound vectors when they dropped out, was superb we are getting close to finishing them off completely.

Master's Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker, Jedi Knight's Jacen Solo, Saba Sebatyne and Tekli and Scientist Danni Quee are going after Zonama Sekot, a world capable of hyperspace travel, we don't know how long this will take, for them to both find and get the world back to Courasant, but I'm estimating somewhere around a year.

We are about to take the fight back to the Vong, I'll let you know when your need some place specific otherwise just blast the hell out of them save as many beings as you can and get out.

May the Force be with us,

The Mistress

"Now this is after the retaking of Courasant."

Admiral,

Thanks for the timely arrival, I have heard that when the world jumped into hyperspace with the Jedi team there was a ship from the Imperial Remnant that got left behind, this will hold the coordinates find out if they were destroyed or damaged, if possible bring them back.

The Mistress

"Now they pretty much slink into the background until the Swarm War; most specifically she started something before the Chiss did in dealing with the Killiks problem."

"Like what?"

"Here is the first command and then subsequent report back."

Admiral,

I have just been informed by my contact within the Chiss Ascendancy that the Killiks are making a move to expand their territory, this cannot be allowed to happen, you will send four Battle groups and they will be under the temporary command of Captain Jagged Fel, I fought with him during the Vong war he's a good man, unfortunately he is also a little short sighted when it comes to Jedi after the break up between himself and Jaina Solo, don't really know what got into the girl, but there is a reason for everything. Back them up until further notice.

The Mistress

"How is this possible, a contact within the Chiss and how did she know Jag and I broke up?" Jaina was stuttering

"I don't know if Jag knows anything which is why I didn't bring him in on this. As for the contact within the Chiss it is possible that it was a contact from back when Thrawn was in power." Han said though he did subtly glance out the corner of his eye at Shelley she ignored the look.

"I think if he knew he would have said something to us even after everything he was still would have told Luke." Leia said

"Well after everything else she knows this doesn't surprise me at this point." Luke said noticing how very quiet his wife was being she had what he called her Queen face on which showed nothing and he could barely register her in the force.

"This is the next assignment they were given, this one was also surprising."

Admiral,

I am sending you a Gorog, this thing has joined with Ben Skywalker, (it's like a mind meld that stays), I want you to try and find a way to disconnect them, do not let any Force Sensitive's go near any of these bugs, it's easier for them to join with us then a normal being. If you can't find a way to disconnect them, contact me, I will come and disconnect them myself, Ben is safe for now I have shielded him from all influences that are foreign, that Gorog or the Dark Nest in general cannot contact him at all. I'm also sending a regular Killik; find a way to stop them from taking anymore planets, even if it means killing all of the ones that stepped on that world.

Keep me informed,

The Mistress

"What did it mean, I was being shielded? I thought it was killed or had disappeared?"

"I don't know Ben; it is making very little sense, I did as well." Luke said but he looked right at Shelley next, and she felt the understanding just under the surface in him.

Han to saw the look and the understanding that pasted between Shelley and Luke, but it was missed by everyone but Ben he was to closely connected to his Mom to not feel everything she was feeling, and now he knew his mother was the Mistress.

My Lady,

I regret to inform you we have been unable to disconnect the Gorog from young Ben without killing it outright. Please contact me with orders.

Admiral Cracken

"Okay what in the Force did it mean killing it outright, wouldn't that severe the link?" Octa asked

"No, it would leave him like it left all the other's going through withdrawal." Cilghal said

Admiral,

I will be there tomorrow, and this will be dealt with once and for all.

The Mistress

"What did it mean once and for all?" Wedge asked

"I think this will explain it better." Han said. Han met Shelley's eyes briefly before activating the vid.

A man appeared his back to the cam.

"Mistress, you made it safely, we have the Gorog in this room, what do you plan on doing to it?"

A cloaked and hooded figure wearing the longest robe any of them had ever seen, it hit the floor, thus confirming Luke's thought it was indeed his wife, it covered her Jedi Queen robes.

"Admiral, yes it was a good flight. I will be using a technique that I learned on Nam Chorios, I will be removing any ability it has to connect with the Dark Nest and thus severing the link between it and Ben, and I will know the moment it takes effect, because it will remove the need to have the shields placed in his mind that I placed."

"How did you get close enough to place shields in his mind Mistress?"

"The plus side of knowing Mara Jade Skywalker strengths and weakness. Now I want you monitoring its heart and brain functions."

"Okay why?"

"Because I need to know the moment brain death occurs."

"Um, Okay." The Admiral sounded a little unsure.

"Admiral, in the past if I could save the life of any sentient creature I would and still do, but this one pertains to Ben Skywalker and I will die before I allow anything to harm him, a fact that, someday that, that will be the price called upon a few of us, but that isn't awhile yet, thankfully, because he is far too young to be expected to command the Jedi Order."

"But how will killing this thing help?"

"Because once Grand Master Luke Skywalker has taken out Plo all of them will die, but that will be painless, this however will not be." The Mistress turned to the tech. "Out."

"My Lady?"

"You need to leave; we will be fine, send in General Krasov."

"Yes Mistress." The tech left and the Mistress began to walk if any of the Jedi had been paying attention they would have seen Shelley's shoes.

A minute later a huge Barabel walked in.

"Mistress." He said bowing."It has been a while, may I ask after my son?"

"General. Your son is well, he has been sent to hunt Pirates with Lowbacca, and I will keep you apprised if anything changes, but for now Saba has him well in hand."

"I wish I could see them, I haven't seen Tesar since he was 2 years old, how long before our existence is made know?"

"Still a while I'm afraid, but the moment I give the order they will know and so will Saba, let's just hope she doesn't hunt me down shall we."

"Saba would never hunt you." He paused. "Well okay she might but I will stop her."

"I thank you for that. Now here are your orders if in the very unlikely circumstances Lomi Plo is able to overpower me you must kill me, do not hesitate because even though I am much more powerful than her, minds are different in ways I can't explain I have to meld with this Gorog to release Ben, and if she gains control she will force me to kill you, she will send me after the Jedi and there is only one that could take me out without help, and I will not put him in that type of situation, he's had to make choices like that before, he won't with me. Am I clear in my instructions?"

"Yes My Lady."

"Very well. Here take this and put it somewhere else it may just give you the extra second you need." The Mistress handed her Lightsaber over. (Shelley saw recognition flash across Saba, Jaina, Corran, and Kyle's faces.) A door opened and closed. "I will begin, monitor it like I asked."

Shelley stood and walked over to the bar in the Council chambers and poured some Soda water for herself and Jaina, she walked back over handed it to her and walked over to the window and looked out.

Soon screeching started, she gulped down here drink.

"It's begging for her to stop, that it hurts." Jaina said in a weak voice.

"What is going on, why is its head glowing?" Ben asked

"Because the Jedi is forcing their way into its brain." Luke said

Shelley turned back and watched her history replay for all to see. Suddenly the image of her body going limp and falling to the floor. The Gorog started screeching again.

"Mistress?" both men called as Krasov caught her as she fell and then her hood fell away.

"My God."Everyone who hadn't figured it out said.

The screeching stopped and then the brain functions became two distinct individuals.

"Is that supposed to happen?" The Admiral asked

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well you're married to a Jedi."

"But that doesn't mean I watched as she melded minds with someone else."

After five minute the first line went straight showing brain death.

"Brain death has occurred." the Admiral kneeled next to her body. "Mistress Can you hear me?"

The next brain wave disappeared and Shelley gasped.

"Yes, I'm fine and more importantly Ben is safe."

"That's good isn't it?"

"Yes but it also means I just killed a being, to save another no matter how important that life is."

"I'm sorry Mistress."

"It's alright Admiral, what's done is done."

The image disappeared and everyone including the ones who had figured it out were staring blankly into space before turning to her.

"So you are the Mistress." Kenth said

"Yes, I have been running that organization for over 45 years."

"Then why keep it secret from us? You have been at my side since the very beginning, why wouldn't you trust at least me with this or Mara?" Luke asked

"I knew." Mara said as she appeared. "There we're times when she couldn't go so I went in her stead."

"So you both knew and didn't bother to tell anybody."

"You would have wanted them to join the New Republic or GA and that wasn't going to happen, they are run by a civilian government, but I run the Military, I paid for the Space stations to be built, I paid for the ships to be built, I paid for the three world to begin populating by build temporary apartments, my money went to this, to keep people safe and secure when the rest of the Galaxy would have just wanted to take advantage of them, us."

"But they still fought alongside us why if they didn't want anything to do with us?"

"Just because they want to be independent of this Government doesn't mean they won't help protect anyone who needs it."

Motor started screeching.

"Damn it." Shelley ran over to the comm station. "Courasant Defense this is Master Skywalker stand down _the Mara Jade Skywalker_ Battle group is here under my command if you continue to fire they will be forced to defend themselves Stand down."

Motor beeped again.

"Motor Activate. Alliance-Jedi-Fleet."

Shelley quickly pulled her hood up.

"Mistress we are here, thanks they stopped firing. What do you want us to do?"

"Admiral Cracken, it's good to see you. I take it that everyone is here?"

"Yes, My Lady, your guests are waiting, as well as a certain General that is all but bounce up and down on his tail."

A few people snorted.

"Very well, prepare for company we will be there in a few minutes."

"Yes My Lady." The image disappeared.

"I will explain my reasoning later, Jaina go and get Jag, while Ben you get Vestara hurry we are being waited upon."

They made it to the ship and up to the Super Star Destroyer _the Mara Jade Skywalker._ Once disembarked Shelley lead the way sweeping through the ship as people swept into bows, once entering motioning the door opened and she heard the gasp she was waiting for...

* * *

The Next chapter will tie in both the Destiny's arrival and Alliance Forces and a few people thought dead...

Leave me a review.


	15. Author's Note

I'm stuck so I am going to jump ahead till I'm unblocked so look for The Mission.

I will go back and edit this while I continue to try to get through my writers block for this story.


End file.
